EL NIETO DEL LORD
by Yoi Mino
Summary: Adaptación de un cuento, encontrado en la revista "Romances" del mes de agosto de 1951... adaptada a los personajes del manga y trasladada a la recién era meji, en Japón... espero les guste... perdónen el summary
1. EL NIETO DEL LORD cap 1 y 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Esta es una adaptación, de una historia encontrada en la revista "ROMANCES" de la autora Carmen Martell, publicada en el número del mes de Agosto de 1951**_

 _ **Encontrada entre cosas viejas de mi abuela, que al parecer, gustaba de leer estas revistas. Si alguien conoce la revista o a la autora, por favor comenten, algo al respecto.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, ya que me pareció la adecuada para los personajes, del manga INUYASHA, de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Los capítulos serán un poco más cortos, que en mi anterior fanfic, que aunque está en proceso, debido a la condición de las páginas, y también serán algo más espaciados, espero que les guste…**_

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 **I**

En la habitación reina una suave penumbra. Suaves paneles cierran el paso a los rayos tórridos del sol en aquella mañana de agosto y mantienen una temperatura algo más agradable que la del exterior.

Sentada junto a la ventana, una mujer cose e intenta coser, pues al verla sé adivina que su imaginación está muy lejos de su labor. La aguja permanece a ratos en el aire que cumpliendo su misión… Solo de vez en cuando, cómo impulsada por una fuerza mecánica, da unas cuantas puntadas y vuelve de nuevo al reposo.

Realmente, la viuda del Lord del Oeste, en aquellos momentos, fracasa por completo en buscar en su trabajo la distracción para sus grandes preocupaciones. En su cerebro martillea incansable una idea fija que la tortura atrozmente. Es inútil que no quiera pensar en ella… que quiera relegarla al olvido en la profundidad de su memoria. Está ahí, ante ella, cómo escrita cómo caracteres indelebles, y muy cerca está el mañana, en que ha de tomar cuerpo y ha de convertirse en triste realidad.

Una voz fresca y bien timbrada, llega hasta los oídos de la Lady, y al oírla parece salir de sus ensueños y su frente, coronada, por punzantes pensamiento, cree sentir la caricia de una mano querida.

Sus ojos oscuros, velados por unas lágrimas, brillan por un momento, así como el sol cuando aparece entre las nubes, y vuelve a verse en ella algo de aquella belleza que las penas marchitaron antes de tiempo. Aún no había cumplido los cuarenta años, y, sin embargo, algunos de sus cabellos son grises y su pálido rostro ya tiene señales de algunas prematuras arrugas.

Un suspiro de su pecho se escapa cuando la voz juvenil canta:

 _oh mio babbino caro_

 _mi piace e bello, bello_

 _vo' andare in Porta Rossa_

 _a comperar_

 _l' anello!_

_¡Pobre hija mía!_ monologa la Lady. _ Pensar que ella podría ser una rica heredera, y ahora ni siquiera por amor podrá casarse, no puedo resignarme al porvenir que nos aguarda…

Más la muchacha debe estar ajena al drama que emsombrece la vida de su madre, pues su garganta sigue lanzando al aire sus cantares:

 _andrei sul ponte Vecchio,_

 _ma per buttarni in Arno!_

 _mí struggo e mí tormento!_

 _o Dio, vorrei morir!_

La voz calla y la Lady repite sus palabras: _ _mí struggo e mí tormento! o Dio, vorrei morir!_ feliz edad en que solo se sufre por adornos y las penas reales resbalan y no oprimen el corazón…!

La costura descansa en su falda, y esta vez no intenta volver a retomarla. Sus manos buscan, en cambio, algo en la profundidad de un bolso negro. De el sacó una carta arrugada, y sus ojos vuelven a leerla por centésima vez, como si su contenido no estuviese ya grabado ya en su pensamiento.

"Mí querida señora _dice en ella _:No sabe lo que lamento ser yo, su viejo administrador, que tan sinceramente la quiere, el que tiene que darle mala noticias. He intentado por todos los medios inimaginables para parar el golpe, pero he sido impotente. Son muchos los años que llevo luchando para sacar su casa adelante con la mermada fortuna que nos dejó Lord I. Taisho. Usted bien sabe que hice todo lo posible para evitar las hipotecas; pero la manutención de su casa, aunque reducida era costosa de sostener, sobre todo la educación de su hija también nos hacía salir del presupuesto, y especialmente el ultimo año pasado en Londres, ha ascendido a una respetable suma.

Paso a paso, aunque yo haya hecho todos mis esfuerzos por evitarlo, se han ido complicando los asuntos…, los años han sido malos, y usted me pedía, y yo era realmente débil y no tenía el valor de negarme y hacerle oír la voz de la razón. Las cosas han llegado a un punto en que hay que tomar una determinación, pues así no sé puede continuar, si no quiere llegar a la más completa ruina.

Me han venido a proponer la compra de su finca en Edo "Tessaiga". Comprendo que le será doloroso despojarse de ella, pensando en lo querida que era para el difunto Lord I. Taisho, que había puesto en ella toda sus esperanzas de fuera al casarse su hija, parte de su dote; pero creo que debe resolverse a ello. Con el importe de su venta, podriamos pagar sus deudas y guardar lo que sobre para una pequeña dote. La casa de Londres es imposible de sostener por más tiempo, por eso espero que comprenda que para poder vivir modestamente, pero con dignidad también se debe de vender y espero comprenderá que tiene que renunciar la señorita Higurashi, a volver este invierno a continua estudiando en Londres. Sin embargo, si se resigna a encerrarse unos años en ese pequeño pueblo en la casa de campo donde actualmente vive, pueda salvar lo poco que quedara y al porvenir pueda asegurarle una poca de tranquilidad…"

La mano de Lady Higurashi (ya que le fue negado el apellido de su marido al igual que a su hija), se crispaba sobre la carta arrugada, como si el papel tuviera la culpa de sus desventuras. Olvida que es por ella misma la que por confianza al administrador de sus bienes que dispuso su marido y a su ligereza al delegar las riendas de su vida, era la única causante de su desastre económico.

Kagome tendría que enterarse de todo, y a los diecisiete años, cuando apenas empezaba a vivir y todo lo veía color de rosa, se vería obligada a renunciar a lo que amaba… a aquella vida de comodidades que esperaba que siempre fuese la suya… tendría que renunciar a la perspectiva de hacer un buen matrimonio con base en el amor, y comprometerse cuanto antes, para asegurarse un porvenir antes de que se supiera la noticia de su desavenencias económicas y ella misma a vegetar en aquel pintoresco pueblecito, que era soportable en verano, cuando sus playas atraen turistas y que había un hervidero de comerciantes y festivales, pero que en invierno era de una desesperante monotonía.

Lady Higurashi da un suspiro, sabe que su esposo confiaba en su administrador y que a pesar de que tenía la leve sospecha de que no supo invertir sus bienes de la mejor manera, sería una loca en no seguir sus consejos y pagar las deudas para que no se ensucie el buen nombre de su querido esposo, de su amado Inuyasha. Kikyo ahora más que nunca extrañaba a su amado Inuyasha, él no hubiera permitido que llegaran a ese extremo. Ahora el porvenir le aterra…

En el jardín, la voz fresca sigue cantando lindas canciones, que ya no son oídas. Kikyo solo vuelve a salir de sus tristes meditaciones cuando la voz se aproxima y en los pisos de madera se oyen los pasos rápidos de una persona que sé acerca. La puerta corrediza se abre y el papel vibra como si le hubieran hecho daño. En el cuarto, sumido en una suave penumbra, entra como una tromba una figura femenina.

_No sé cómo puedes vivir, mamá, en estas tinieblas _ dijo _ cuando es más agradable salir al jardin donde aun pega la luz del sol _

_ Estás loca Kagome, yo no soporto estar a los rayos del sol, si fuera como tu ya me hubiera muerto de una insolación, andando todos los días paseando en las playas como tú _ dijo Lady Kikyo.

_¡Mi pobre mamá, que frágil y delicada eres, te educaron como planta de interior y todo te hace daño _ los brazos delicados de Kagome se enredaron en torno al cuello de su madre, y sus labios se posaron en sus mejillas _ ¡Ay mi madrecita! como la quiero.

Kikyo siente cómo la emoción la invadió, e intenta dar término a aquella cariñosa escena:

_ No me aprietes tanto hija_ le dice _ Tienes una fuerza que hasta cuando me abrazas me haces daño. Haces bien en decir que soy cómo una planta de interior, en cambio tú has crecido, gracias a Buda, fuerte como un roble. No te pareces a mí, salvo en el cabello… eres el vivo retrato de tu padre. Kagome suelta a su madre y se dirige al cuadro que ocupa el sitio principal de la habitación, en el a tamaño natural, está pintado al óleo un adolescente de cuerpo espigado, ojos dorados y cabello color negro. El capricho del artista que lo ejecuto le hizo vestir con un kimono una hakama color rojo oscuro, su mano de dedos blancos y afilados acariciaban la cabeza de un gato color trigo, lucía tan real, sus ojos tan vivos, congelando la edad en la que su madre lo conoció por primera vez. Kagome clava sus grandes ojos en los del retrato, luego se estira y se coloca cerca de la figura, y sonríe mientras pregunta:

_ ¿ Es verdad, mamá, que me parezco tanto?_

Lady Kikyo mira largamente a su hija. Es más alta que ella casi como era su padre a su edad y delgada, en la edad ingrata en la que sus atributos aún no quieren madurar. Su rostro de facciones correctas y hermosas, más parecidas a las de ella misma, pero sin quererlo notar, tiene la misma forma de labios de su padre, y los ojos igual de rasgados que él, sus mejillas son un par de manzanas ahora que sé tostaron por el sol y con ellas se adornan las hermosas pupilas color azul que heredó de ella. Cabellos largos, lacios y alborotados como los de su padre, era como ver su cabeza coronada con su mismo cabello, sujetada con un lazo de seda azul, que contrastaba en el color negro ebano que heredó también de su padre y su madre. En aquel momento estaba vestida con una sencilla yukata color verde y un obi amarillo y no había en ella ningún adorno o afeite. Todo era en ella natural, vestida sencilla cómo una muchacha del pueblo, pero con ese aire de nobleza indiscutible, sus colores, sus largas pestañas y su alegría. Lady Kikyo, después de mirar a su hija, contempla el retrato y contesta:

_ Sí, hija mía, si te peinaras el cabello igual y un traje rojo como el suyo te parecerias a él, aunque con los ojos azules como los míos. Cuando hicieron su retrato casi era de la misma edad que tu tienes ahora, y siempre fue lampiño y de rasgos finos y nobles, luego cuando lo volví a ver, años después, había cambiado mucho, era más masculino, pero siempre conservo esos ojos infantiles y esa mirada franca color dorada, casi como la tuya, a excepción. ¡Que pena que no te pueda ver ahora!¡Te hace tanta falta, igual a mí, para velar por nosotras! Yo sola no p…

Y Kagome corrió para volver a abrazar a su madre:

_No me digas eso madre, sé que soy medio niñata, pero me doy cuenta de las cosas, demasiado que he sabido que tú has sido padre y madre para mí, y gracias a tus desvelos, he sido y soy completamente feliz. Me siento tan dichosa que no hecharia nada de menos.

_ Pero ¿y si las cosas cambiarán…? A veces..._

La Lady dice estas palabras despacio, mientras espiaba el rostro de su hija, que ha venido a sentarse en seiza frente a ella. Kagome pregunta extrañada:

_¿que quieres decir mamá…? ¿ocurre algo?_

_No_ su voz no es muy segura _ pero nunca sé puede tener la seguridad del día de mañana. Cuando menos se piensa…

Y Lady Kikyo no puede continuar. Teme que su llanto la ahogue y prefiere callar, pero los ojos perspicaces de Kagome han adivinado en su madre una triste expresión, y ha comprendido que algo estaba pasando y sé lo estaba ocultando.

_ ¿porque no me cuentas tus penas mamá?_ pregunta cariñosa, aunque preocupada.

_ Dejame las preocupaciones para mí. Tú eres una chiquilla y no debes amargarte la vida. Además solo tengo dolor de cabeza, nada que una taza de té y un poco de tranquilidad no pueda aliviar. ya veras que quedare como nueva. Tú mientras ve con tus doncellas a la playa y diviertete, que tiempo te quedará para sufrir.

Lady Kikyo intenta levantar a su hija, pero esta se resiste, no le cree absolutamente nada.

_ No me creas tan boba que me voy a creer a pie juntillas que tienes dolor de cabeza. Ya no soy una chiquilla y tengo derecho a saber qué es lo que le aflige a mí madre.

_ Pero ¿de dónde has sacado que estoy triste?_ dice la Lady _ A mí edad no sé suele tener esa alegría loca que tu tienes y que se desborda en cánticos y risas. Yo nunca fui tan alborotada y con la edad me fui volviendo más seria, pero no por eso hay que confundir la seriedad con la tristeza.

_ Veo que me quieres engañar como si fuera una niña pequeña. Es inútil que intentes convencerme. Sé que algo te preocupa, pero no quieres decirme qué es, estás en tu derecho y me voy.

Por un momento los labios de Lady Kikyo se mueven como para revelar el triste secreto que la atormenta; pero no sé siente con fuerzas para ello y permanece silenciosa mirando fijamente. Kagome se levanta, le da un beso en la mejilla a su madre y sé dispone a marcharse; pero al hacerlo ve por primera vez la carta del administrador, que su madre, en su precipitación por ocultarla, al entrar ella, la ha dejado caer al suelo por accidente. Lo arrugado del sobre y el sello del administrador, que ya conoce, le hacen comprender la índole de las preocupaciones que atormentan a su madre.

_ ¿Van mal los asuntos?_ pregunta inquieta _ ¿ es ese el motivo de tu pena?

Rápida recoge la carta, y Kikyo temerosa de que la lea, le dice angustiada:

_ No la leas Kagome. Mis asuntos no te interesan _

_ ¿Porque no? ¿ acaso no son también los míos? Dime lo que sucede.

_ Después de todo _ dice Lady Kikyo resignada a hablar _ las cosas han llegado a un punto, que es preferible que lo sepas ya que te empeñas. En efecto he recibido malas noticias; pero no hay que preocuparse demasiado, todo se arreglara con tener este año un poco de economía. No pasaré el invierno en Kioto.

_ ¿ Y yo…? ¿ No iré a Londres a terminar mis estudios?_ en el rostro de Kagome ya no ríen alegres los ojos, que esperan la respuesta de su madre llena de ansiedad.

_ ¡ Tú…! todavía es pronto para decidir, es preciso tener noticias concretas _ dijo Kikyo recuperando su habitual calma.

Kagome se pone pálida como la cera. Los colores saludables, de manzana, desaparecen y en sus ojos hay el brillo de unas lágrimas que pugnan por salir. No es tonta, y en las frases incompletas de su madre, en su aspecto abatido, hay motivo más que suficiente para que comprenda que la situación es grave. Por primera vez, en su vida feliz, se enfrenta con el dolor, pues a pesar de su edad, aún era una bebé cuando la muerte de su padre ocurrió, y ella aun no conocía lo rudo que puede ser el primer golpe de la vida para el corazón. Le parece que un peso muy grande la oprime y la ahoga. Le parece que su vida, llena de sol, ha quedado en espesas tinieblas. Quiere llorar y no puede, y, cómo cuando era pequeñita, va a buscar consuelo en los brazos de su madre. Lady Kikyo nada le dice, sus labios no pueden articular palabra, y solo sus manos acarician con infinita ternura los cabellos alborotados de su hija y su frente tersa, tras la que se albergan tristes pensamientos. Y por fin de los ojos de Kagome pueden brotar lágrimas amargas.

Durante un rato callan, madre e hija; pero sus mentes no están ociosas, Kagome casi se avergüenza de su debilidad, ¿ no acababa de decir a su madre que es fuerte para afrontar lo que fuera? ¿ donde estaba su fortaleza en ese momento?. Al primer disgusto se ha doblado como una débil espiga.

"Kagome (sé dice a sí misma con severidad), tienes que ser valiente, tienes que ser fuerte, las cosas no sé arreglan llorando, y la felicidad no solo es patrimonio de ricos. También los pobres cantan y ríen, esto no nos puede doblegar".

Su cabeza, de azabaches cabellos, se levanta altiva, como la de una reina, y sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas vertidas, sonríen con esfuerzo heroico.

_ No he podido evitar llorar mamá _ dice Kagome disculpándose _ lamento preocuparte. Soy una egoista en pensar solo en mí. Es bien sabido que a mí edad puedo acostumbrarme a cualquier situación, pero tu que has vivido toda tu vida en la opulencia, me preocupo de tu bienestar madre.

_ Eso es lo de menos, lo que me más preocupa eres tú, ¡deseo tanto que continues estudiando en…!_ le dice Kikyo afligida de no poder cumplir el deseo de Inuyasha, de que su hija sea un mujer inteligente e independiente…

_ De eso no hay que hablar _ interrumpe la hija _ ya soy mayor y a mí edad muchas chicas ya están en sus casas gobernando una hogar y eso es preferible. Ya procuraremos pasarlo bien las dos ¿qué te parece?.

El esfuerzo es demasiado, y antes de que las lágrimas vuelvan a salir de sus ojos, Kagome sale del cuarto diciendo a su madre:

_ Bajaré a la playa para distraerme un poco _

Sale corriendo sin pedirle a alguna de sus doncellas que la acompañe, necesita estar sola y desahogar toda su pena. Ella será fuerte como un roble, pero eso no le impide llorar ese día con todas sus fuerzas, ya mañana será otro día, ya mañana…

 **II**

"¿ Donde estara metida esa chiquilla?" piensa Lady Kikyo inquieta.

Desde hace días la actitud de su hija la tiene preocupada. Desde la mañana en que sé entero, con dolorosa sorpresa, del mal estado de los negocios, no ha vuelto siquiera hacer la más mínima mención de los problemas que había, como si de repente hubiera olvidado la dura revelación, y eso le preocupa a Lady Kikyo.

Kagome a vuelto a ser la misma muchacha alegre y alborotadora de siempre. Sus canticos han vuelto a sonar por toda la mansion, y en lo unico que ha cambiado es en la aficion desmedida de salir por las tardes, sola a pasear a caballo, ¡ella que antes no podía moverse sin ir acompañada de su doncellas o de amigas!.

Grande sería el asombro de su madre si supiera el motivo de sus salidas. Ella abandona sus finos trajes y entra a un pueblo vestida de sencilla mujer, buscando en un desesperado intento, la manera de conseguir dinero honradamente, y no ser una carga para su madre. Mas , aunque es optimista, empieza a notar que no cualquier contrata a una mujer y menos a una que reconocen forastera. Cansada de ir de un lado a otro, vuelve una noche decidida a intentar otra cosa. Su juventud es un estorbo para ser una institutriz, pero a pesar de todo sé alegra, ¡debe de ser espantosamente aburrido serlo!. En su imaginación, construye nuevos planes, podría escribir a las monjas del colegio donde estudiaba para que le consigan una colocación, podía enseñar japonés viviendo en inglaterra o inglés viviendo en japón. Eso sería maravilloso para ella, y dejando llevarse de nuevo por sus sueños, regresa a su hogar llena de nuevo optimismo.

Su madre se da cuenta del brillo en su rostro cuando la ve entrar, ya ha anochecido, y en el tiempo que Kagome estaba afuera, ella aprovechó para revisar las cuentas que le ha mandado el administrador, y por ellas darse cuenta de que las cosas estaban peor de lo que sé figuraba. La realidad la tiene ante sus ojos y si las cosas no cambiaban, les esperaba un futuro lo más próximo a la ruina total. Vender "Tessaiga" solo sería el primer paso, la finca no lograria mitigar las deudas.

Lady Kikyo, al pensar con angustia en lo que le aguarda, siente deseos de al final seguir el último consejo que su administrador le ha dado, ponerse en contacto con su suegro, el padre de su difunto Inuyasha y abuelo de Kagome, Lord Inu no Taisho.

Su administrador piensa que pesar de su enojo, por el que renegó de su hijo y por el que no ha conocido a Kagome, al verlas en desgracia puede socorrerlas, pues al final de cuentas, Kagome es su única nieta y heredera de su primer hijo.

Kikyo vuelve a evocar esos años de juventud. Su noviazgo feliz con aquel Inuyasha Taisho, aquel hermoso Lord que lideraba a los soldados de su padre, que se había enamorado de ella, una señorita de un pequeño pueblecito, señorita de familia distinguida, pero de poco dinero. Lord Inu no Taisho, cayó en la indignación renegando del amor de su hijo por una muchacha sin nombre, él tenía ya planeado el matrimonio de su heredero con señorita de la nobleza. Pero quería a su hijo, a pesar de todo, único vástago de su difunta Izayoi, por lo que sólo renegó de él, sólo le negó su bendición desterrandolo de su vida, pero dejándole sus beneficios.

Cuando iba a nacer Kagome, pensaron que había llegado el momento de la reconciliación, pero la venida de una niña al mundo, contrario al abuelo, que hubiera preferido un varón. Y el varón nunca llegó. Al morir Inuyasha, la Lady intento que Inu no Taisho recibiera a su protección a su hija, víctima inocente de aquella disputa que jamás sé arreglo entre padre e hijo.

Pero Lord Inu no Taisho, no quiso abrir su corazón a la huérfana. De un carácter soberbio, no perdonó a su hijo aun después de muerto, encerrándose en su dolor y alejándose del mundo. Líquido muchas de sus propiedades, finiquito compromisos y se alejó de la sociedad, instalándose en una magnífica finca al norte del país y dedicó sus actividades al manejo de la hacienda y su riqueza a la inversión de diferente negocios, que solo hacían crecer su capital, intuyendo que por mucho que hiciera ese dinero, al morir se perdería.

Los años lo habían convertido en un viejo huraño, de genio insoportable y al pensar en ello, su nuera perdía la esperanza de una aproximación.

Sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado. Al fin y al cabo ella era la intrusa, pero Kagome llevaba en sus venas su misma sangre, y necesitaba aquel dinero que a él le sobraba. Tal vez, si ella le escribiera… es verdad que para eso, ocupaba poner a su hija en antecedentes de ese asunto que ignoraba; pero ya era mayor, y el día que menos pensara podía enterarse de la existencia de aquel abuelo que no la quería.

oooooooooooooo

La más viva sorpresa se refleja en el rostro de Kagome cuando su madre, excluyendo algunos tristes detalles, le habla del pasado que desconoce.

_ ¿Es verdad mamá, que tengo un abuelo? ¿ porque no me lo has dicho antes? dejame ir alli y veras como luego lo conquistó, él me querra asi como yo lo hare _ dice la jovencita con su voz vibrante de alegría.

_ Mi pobre hija contesta Kikyo _ te haces demasiadas ilusiones, en vano intentaras ver a tu abuelo. En cuanto supiera quien eres, mandaría a sus criados a sacarte y daría la orden terminante de jamas dejarte entrar de nuevo. Es muy testarudo, y ha prometido que las puertas de su casa no sé abrirán nunca para recibirnos.

_ ¡Ah! ¿con que es testarudo? mejor que mejor. También lo soy yo, y no descansaré hasta que mi abuelo me estreche contra su corazón.

_ ¡ Ojala lo consiguieras! tu abuelo es muy rico y asegurarias tu porvenir _ decía esperanzada Kikyo.

_ Eso sería estupendo, es tan complicado buscar un empleo cuando eres mujer y nadie te reconoce _ dice pensando, Kagome pensando en su frutada peregrinación para encontrar un empleo, _ pero no creas que solo pienso en el dinero, tal vez te parezca boba, pero desde que sé que tengo un abuelo, hasta me parece que le quiero, seria tan feliz si llegara a conquistarle y me viera querida y mimada por él _ Kagome sentía el corazón rebosante de ensueño, saber de su abuelo es como si una parte de su padre aún viviera.

_ Tienes un gran corazón y un gran optimismo, con ellos tal vez consigas el milagro que tu padre y yo no conseguimos; pero no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones para que no te lleves un desengaño, ¡Si fueras un chico sería totalmente diferente! tu abuelo vería en ti a continuación de su apellido y se sentiría orgulloso pues sabrías llevarlo dignamente; pero tu, su única nieta, eres una muchacha y eso no te lo perdonará nunca. Pero por su administrador, me he enterado, que pensaba hacer un testamento, donde dejaría toda su fortuna al hijo de una ahijada de tu abuelo, que adoptó cuando murieron sus padres y que se crió con Inuyasha, cómo su hermana mayor.

Ella se casó un par de años antes que nosotros y tuvo un hijo que es mayor que tú, y que al quedar huérfano también, y al sentirse traicionado por tu padre, vive con tu abuelo desde que era un niño ya hace muchos años. Tu sitio, hija mia, ya debe de estar ocupado, difícil será llegar y ganarse un lugar que por tu sexo te fue negado.

Kagome escuchaba preocupada. Ante ella ve grandes dificultades. El Abuelo solo, ya sería difícil de suavizar, siendo tan difícil de caracter, pero sentía que tenía al menos de su parte, la voz de la sangre, que la fin de cuentas compartían; pero aquel muchacho, tal vez vería en ella una enemiga y le pondría los mayores obstáculos.

Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a cruzarse de brazos con el bienestar de su madre y el suyo están en juego, tenía que conseguir la ayuda de su abuelo para continuar estudiando y así al menos poder valerse por sí misma, y ayudar a su madre. Pero ante ella solo ve dificultades y no tiene más remedio que lanzarse al combate por su dicha. Y en ella veía al abuelo Taisho queriéndola.

Sus ojos sé dirigen al retrato de su padre para buscar en él inspiracion, y la vista del adolecente vestido de hakama y haori rojo, le sugieren una idea que la hace sonreir. Durante unos momentos sé deja llevar por sueños felices. Ya no sé acuerda de sus preocupaciones economicas, con las perspercitivas que tiene ante ellas.

_ ¿Triunfare papá? _ pregunta emocionada a la muda figura . _ ¿Conseguiré mis deseos?_ y tras una pausa en la que mira el bello rostro, aún infantil, de su padre, continua: _ yo creo que sí, porque tú me ayudaras desde el cielo. Los padres después de muerto jamás abandonan a sus hijitas.

Y Kagome cree leer en los inmóviles ojos dorados, del retrato de su padre, alientos para su loca empresa.

_ ¿ En qué piensas, hija mía?_ pregunta Lady Kikyo. _ ¿Empiezas a comprender que es un imposible lo que intentas?.

_ No madre, antes de lo que supones estaré dentro del corazón de el abuelo Taisho, y entonces…

_ ¿Vas a marcharte?, deja al menos que te acompañe, yo conozco cómo es tu abuelo…

_ No, antes intentaré escribirle una carta anunciando mí visita _ dice Kagome pensando en las posibilidades.

_ La romperá sin leerla, como han dicho que hace con las mías _ suspira Kikyo recordando cada fracaso, al intentar acercarse.

_ Pues si fracasa mí carta, me colare desapercibida por su finca. Ya veré cómo me las compongo, pues yo también soy testaruda y me he propuesto lograr mis deseos y los lograre. No dudes de mí, y no pongas esa cara tan triste. Verás qué felices vamos a ser las dos, más bien los tres, pues en nuestro futuro está mi querido abuelo.

Kagome abraza a su madre con fuerza, y esta protesta:

_ ¡ Por Kami, Kagome, que me haces daño! Me aprietas como si fueras un chico.

Ella ríe alegre como un pajarillo y cantando sale de la habitación:

 _andrei sul ponte Vecchio,_

 _ma per buttarni in Arno!_

 _mí struggo e mí tormento!_

 _o Dio, vorrei morir!_

Y aquella noche, cuando después de cenar se encierra en su habitación, Kagome no sé acuesta en su futon, aunque el sueño la reclama, empieza una carta. Al principio duda. Con el cabo de madera de su pincel entre los dientes, piensa en frases respetuosas, temerosa que su estilo franco de muchacha moderna y poco protocolario, moleste a su abuelo. Después de muchos sudores, la carta que logra escribir parece sacada de un "epistolario", y la encuentra cursi, e indigna de conseguir sus propósitos.

"Yo firmare esto _ pensó _ el abuelo Taisho creerá que tiene un nieto pedante e insoportable. Después de todo es mejor que me conozca tal como soy".

Y cómo Kagome estaba más que decidida, tomó otra parte de pergamino, y sin pensar esta vez, sin pararse para entregarse a inutile cavilaciones, escribe y escribe… Ya no tiene sueño, y una hora más tarde, después de leer la carta cuidadosamente y quedar contenta de su contenido, sonríe dichosa, mientras estampa al pie de su apurada caligrafía, casi podría decir que parecía varonil, su firma y el sello de su familia, T. Higurashi.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

EDITADO… GRACIAS POR LEER...


	2. EL NIETO DEL LORD cap 3 y 4

_**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en el cuento, "El nieto del conde" que salió publicado en la revista "ROMANCES" en el mes de agosto de 1951, de la autora Carmen Martell.**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **La adaptación, se ha realizado gracias a Raikou y a mí, por lo que le agradezco mucho… y la cual nos pertenece…**_

 **III**

_ Trae acá, hombre, y no digas tonterías. Te estás volviendo más ciego cada día, y ya no ves ni jota _ Dice malhumorado Lord Inu Taisho, arrebatando de las manos de su secretario, la carta que este está leyendo. _ Te advierto que veo perfectamente, y es inútil que quieras convertir lo negro en blanco. Lo que te acabo de leer es la verdad _ Contesta el Lord sin perder la calma. _ Eres un imbecil, y no sé cómo te aguanto _ gruñe el Lord. _ Dame las gafas y vete.

Jaken Tatewaki, o Jaken sama, como le llaman todos en la mansión, se levanta para marcharse, pero antes de salir de la habitación vuelve a oír la voz del Lord: _ Levantame esa persiana. No veo nada. ¿ a quien se le a ocurrido cerrarla?_ A mí. Hoy hace un sol hermoso, y cómo sé que le molesta…

_ ¡qué sabes tú lo que me molesta! ¡si yo mismo no lo sé! anda, y abre las persianas para que entre la luz, y quítate de mí vista.

El cuarto se inundó de sol e ilumina a un ya, casi anciano, cuyo rostro sería tal vez venerable, si nos desfiguraba un gesto agrio de mal humor.

Cabellos color plata, casi blancos, iguales que en su juventud, barba de candado también blanca, le dan el aspecto de un antiguo patriarca de pálido semblante, y en aquel momento, en que la indignación le invade, parecía un furioso _youkai_ de la mitología de antaño.

Pero la cólera que siente no es nada comparado. El Lord del Oeste, es realmente insoportable, de genio violento y sumamente caprichoso, y hace falta tener toda la paciencia y toda la prudencia de Jaken sama, para aguantar día tras día su humor variable. Él mismo no sabe lo que le impulsa a permanecer a su lado y lo que pensó al encerrarse con él en aquella finca. Le había llamado cuando, destrozado por la muerte de su mujer y de su única hija, ansiaba gozar de la paz del campo y buscar en el, consuelo a sus pesares.

Jaken sama tenía ya cerca de cincuenta años, pero sé conservaba ágil y fuerte, a complexión algo robusta. Tenía una cara redonda, de plácida sonrisa, ojos redondos y saltones que miraban tras unos gruesos lentes, y una creciente calva, una cara de sapo, cómo muchos de sus empleados describen. En aquellos momentos, en que se disponía a irse, su rostro demostraba una viva satisfacción, como si las palabras groseras del Lord no le hubieran llegado al alma. No sé alejo mucho, y entró en una oficina contigua.

Una llamada le hizo volver de nuevo al despacho del Lord.

_ Está visto que los dos estamos ciegos, o tú has dicho la verdad _ le dice más amansado. _ Vuelve a leerme otra vez esta carta.

Jaken sama, con infinita paciencia, la toma de nuevo y empieza a leer:

" _Mi queridísimo abuelo:_

 _No sabes la alegría que tan grande que tengo de poder escribir, Abuelo. Estoy como un niño con mascota nueva, y es porque a los dieciséis años voy a estrenar abuelo. Hace unos momentos que acabo de enterarme de tu existencia. Mamá no ha querido decírmelo antes porque creía que tu no me querías y yo iba a sufrir con tu despecho. Mamá es muy buena, ¿sabes?; pero las mujeres, aunque presuman de ello, no nos conocen nunca a los hombres, y no obstante su buena voluntad, creo que ha hecho mal en dejarme en esa ignorancia respecto a ti. Dice que no me quieres, ¡claro! ¿cómo me vas a querer, sin conocerme y sin saber si soy digno de tu cariño? pero cuando me veas, cuando te convenza de que sabré llevar tu apellido, cuando reconozcas en mí el vivo retrato de mi padre, cuando tenía mi edad, entonces estoy seguro de que me abriras tus brazos y tu corazón. ¡ Debe de ser tan maravilloso tener un abuelo! sueño con que seas para mí un abuelo bueno y cariñoso, que me llene de mimos"._

_ Me parece que este mozalbete se burla de mi _ gruñe el Lord. _ Demasiado debe de saber por su madre…

"Que no hay quien lo aguante" piensa Jaken sama desquitando su frustración mentalmente, de los impertinentes pensamientos de su amo. _ Si lady Kikyo, su nuera, fuera como usted sé la figura, le habría dicho la sencilla verdad, pero es un ángel y no habrá querido desacreditar. Eso tiene que agradecer a Kami sama.

_ Déjate de tonterías, y sigue leyendo.

" _... No sabes, abuelo_ _ continua Jaken sama _ _los planes que estoy haciendo…"_

_ Salta esa parte, que no me interesa, y léeme solo los ultimos parrafos.

" _Espero con impaciencia, Abuelo, tu contestación. Creo que me dirás que vaya, aunque solo sea por la curiosidad de conocerme; pero si no me lo dices sera igual. Soy testarudo, ¿ sabes? todos los hombres de nuestra familia creo que lo son, y un día apareceré por tu casa, me llames o no me llames. Así que es inútil que andes con evasivas. A los muchachos de hoy en día les gustan las dificultades. Quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta, y yo te quiero a ti, abuelo, sin conocerte. Dime que vaya y si, como espero, nos caemos mutuamente, todo irá bien, y, si no, nos separamos como buenos amigos, y yo lamentare no tener un abuelo que me quiera._

 _No te envío un abrazo, espero mejor dartelo personalmente._

 _Tu nieto"_

_ ¡Tadashi…! ¡ Tadashi! _ y el rostro del Lord se suaviza con una sonrisa, mientras reflexiona unos minutos. Luego lo continua: _ Oye, ¿No decías tú, que mí hijo, Inuyasha, tenía una sola hija?.

_ Si. En eso estaba, pero por lo visto me he equivocado.

_ No sé de donde lo hemos sacado _ dice meditativo el Abuelo.

_ Abran tenido un varón después, y no te lo abran comunicado. Sus relaciones han sido tan poco cordiales. Ya le he dicho yo siempre que hacia mal.

_ Hacía lo que me daba mí realisima gana, ¿estamos?, y la seguiré haciendo hasta que reviente; pero tú, que eres tan aficionado a coleccionar cosas, ¿no tendrás por ahí alguna carta de mi nuera? es tan raro que no me haya hablado nunca de mí nieto _ y al pronunciar esas palabras siente una dicha desconocida.

_ Esas cartas ha pasado casi siempre, sin ser leídas al cesto de la basura.

_ Pero algunas hemos abierto y no recuerdo que jamás me hablara de ese chico.

_ Bueno tal vez no estaba para contar detalles del nietecito _ dice Jaken sama, "como si le interesara" pensó. _ las pocas cartas de Lady Kikyo que he leído eran muy lacónicas. En ellas te hablan solamente de su hijo, sin más explicaciones, y cómo su caligrafía no suele ser muy clara habremos confundido su hijo por hija. Pero de todos modos la cosa no tiene importancia. No creo que haya diferencia para usted.

_ ¡ Que no la hay! _ Dice el Lord y sus ojos centellean. _ ¡ Idiota! ¿crees que es para mí lo mismo tener una nieta que se case con el primer imbécil que se le ocurra, que sea de la clase más baja…

_ O Lord Tadashi Taisho _ interrumpe Jaken sama.

_ o de la nieta y que gran parte de mí fortuna vaya a parar a otra familia, a tener un nieto con mismo apellido.

_ que luego se casará contra de su voluntad, como Lord Inuyasha interrumpió Jaken sama, poniendo el dedo en la llaga.

_ ¿Qué pasa hoy, que estás más impertinente que nunca? _ le pregunta Lord Inu no Taisho, mirándole fijamente. _ ¿Está decidido a llevarme la contra?_ solo le soportaba esas maneras a Jaken sama, ya que había sido por muchísimos años su secretario de absoluta confianza.

_ Estoy decidido a que no cometa un disparate, y me parece que está en camino de hacerlo _ Contesta con seriedad. _ Desde que ha recibido esa carta, lo encuentro nervioso, y creo que esta deseando que venga ese jovenzuelo.

_ No había pensado en ello _ dice Lord Taisho, vacilando.

_ Mucho mejor. Lo otro sería una locura. y si es asi, creo que deberíamos dejar y continuar despachando la correspondencia. _ Jaken sama coge la carta de "Tadashi" y se dispone a romperla, mientras dice: _ me figuro que no la contesta.

_ ¿Qué vas hacer Jaken?.

_ Cumplir sus órdenes. ¿No me tiene mandado el romper las cartas que llegan de esa mujer?

_ Espera _ y sus brazos se extendieron para agarrar la carta. _ Quiero pensar despacio sobre el asunto. El chico me ha sido simpático ¡y hasta es testarudo, como yo!

_ Lo que es más listo que una ardilla y ha sabido tomarlo por su lado flaco.

_ Bueno, ¿ y que? no te niego que me ha hecho ilusión tener un nieto cómo está, de cierto modo me recuerda a Inuyasha y a mí mismo, y siento curiosidad por conocerle. Tal vez le diga que venga a pasar lo que queda del verano. Con eso no me comprometo gran cosa, y si no me gusta, cómo él dice con mucha razón, nos separaremos, y aqui no paso nada.

_ ¡ Mí Lord! ¿ No le asusta el perder su tranquilidad? Acuérdese de Sesshomaru y de lo mal que le pago después de haber estado a punto de nombrarlo su heredero, se enfado con usted y no ha vuelto a aparecer por aquí.

_ Eso no me importa ya gran cosa. Si tengo un nieto que es digno de mí, él heredará toda mi fortuna _ contesto el Lord, cada vez más decidido.

 **IV**

El ruido de unos pasos despierta a Lady Kikyo, que abre los ojos en su magnífico lecho de caoba. Por unos minutos permanece en una semi inconsciencia, hasta que el sol, que entra a raudales por las ventanas que acaba de abrir la vieja sirvienta, le devuelve el uso de todas sus facultades.

_ Mí Lady _ dice la criada, preocupada _ La señorita Kagome, no esta en su cuarto, y en su lugar a dejado una carta.

_ ¿ Te extraña eso? De esa criatura hay que esperar siempre lo más extraordinario. Seguramente se olvidaría ayer de decirme que tenía alguna excursión, y cómo no ha querido despertarme, lo ha escrito.

Tranquilamente, Lady Kikyo toma el pergamino y rasga el lacre. Makoto, la sirvienta, se ha retirado discretamente, y ella, sentándose en un cómodo cojín, sobre el tatami, se dispone a leer:

" _Queridísima mamá: Ante todo, te pido que me perdones, por lo que voy hacer, pensando solo en tu bien. He querido evitarte la despedida. Me voy. Kagome Higurashi va a dejar de existir durante algún tiempo, muy poco, sólo el indispensable, y en su lugar tendrás por hijo a un chiquillo, algo travieso, llamado Tadashi Taisho, vivo retrato de su padre, que tiene que abandonarte para correr al lado del abuelo, que le llama. Mamá, te ruego, no pongas el grito en el cielo, no te desesperes, no llores cuando yo no estoy a tu lado para consolarte. Ríete conmigo y déjame marchar sin pena en busca de una maravillosa aventura._

 _Ninguna de las dos podríamos soportar la monotonía de una vida de pobreza en ese pueblo, tan simpático, como aburrido. Es necesario conquistar al abuelo, y yo sabía que mis femeninos kimonos, mis kanzashis y hermosos moños hechos con mi cabello, eran un obstáculo insuperable para conseguirlo. Por eso recurrí a la astucia. Mi estatura y mi delgadez, me han ayudado a convertirme en un muchacho, y mi carácter, al que consideras algo varonil, me facilitara representar mi papel. He sacado algunas prendas de mí padre, he vendado mí busto, he soltado mi cabello y lo he peinado en una coleta alta, como un antiguo samurai, como mí padre, en el retrato que fielmente guardas, usaba._

 _Estoy segura de que el abuelo se emocionara al verme. Creerá que su hijo está de nuevo ante él, y si tiene un corazón y no una piedra, pondrá en mí todo su cariño, que yo procuraré ir acrecentando con mis atenciones y mimos, de tal suerte, que cuando me presenté ante él con mi verdadera personalidad, no me rechace y me abra para siempre su corazón._

 _Cómo eres una persona seria y razonable, sé que no te convencerán mis argumentos y encuentres reprobable ese engaño y el que vista trajes masculinos. Cuento, de antemano, con que encontrarás endiablados mis planes, y por eso no me he atrevido a someterlos a tu censura, temerosa de que me encerraran en una mazmorra, y no me dejarás marchar. Por cariño a ti madre, he dejado todos mis afeiste, mis fragancias, mis aceites, mis adornos, vistiendo sencilla, pero elegante ropa de hombre, aunque debo admitir, que es más cómoda y sencilla de poner, sujetar mi cabello de manera simple, sin que luzca, tan bello como antes, y andar amarrada todo el día, como cuando usaba corsé en londres, solo que aquí es más permanente._

 _¿Me perdonas mamá?regañame, castigame, pero no te enfades conmigo, y escribeme una carta larga. Me encontraré tan sola en casa del abuelo, que ver tu caligrafía, será para mí, la mayor de las ilusiones. Sé que me consideras una loca, pero te quiero tanto, que no seré feliz hasta que llegue a mí un pergamino escrito por tu mano, en el que diga mi nuevo nombre, el nombre de tu hijo… te mando un fuerte abrazo…_

 _Tadashi Taisho Higurashi_

Difícil sería describir el estado de ánimo de Lady Kikyo, después de leer la carta. Ha sentido por partes iguales, una sentida indignación y unas tremendas ganas de reir.

_ ¡ Qué criatura! _ es la unica frase que dice, resumiendo su consternación.

Pero aquello es tan imprevisto, que no sabe qué pensar, ni qué hacer. Le parece muy mal la actitud de su hija. Su carácter recto y su fría actitud, no concibe la comedia que esta va a representar y que le parece moralmente reprobable, pero que al mismo tiempo, es muy tarde para evitar. Kagome se ha metido en una locura, y tiene miedo de que las cosas no salgan tan bien, como la tontuela espera, y su corazón de madre, solo puede desear que no salga lastimada de esto. Le escribirá, claro que lo hará, solo para sermonearla cómo sé merece, y hacerle oír la voz de la razón. No puede ser cómplice de tamaña barbaridad, y aunque le molesta, en el pergamino traza, con su elegante caligrafía:

 _ **Lord Tadashi Taisho Higurashi**_

Y a su pesar, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Mientras el "nieto" de Lord Taisho, corre hacía "La Casa de la Luna", la magnífica posesión que tiene el abuelo, en la verdes campiñas del Norte, después de haber abandonado el oeste, al iniciar la era meji, sin herederos, había pasado sus obligaciones a otros nobles, conservando su título, propiedades y fortuna .

Todo ahí es movimiento para recibirle. La vieja casona, los viejos criados, y hasta el viejo Lord, esperan la llegada, de aquel chiquillo, hijo del joven Inuyasha, tan simpático y bueno, pero que un día se marchó del hogar paterno, para ya nunca volver. Kaede sama, la que le crió y fue para él como una segunda madre, vive en una gozosa impaciencia. Ella misma, ha estado a cargo de la limpieza, y de acondicionar la ropa que uso en antaño, el joven Inuyasha, y la habitación en esa mansión, que usaba durante alguna vacacion, en las tierras del Norte, y que había sido cerrada desde entonces. Todo estaba lleno de recuerdos, Sus libros, aún ocupaban su espacio en la biblioteca, alguna de sus katanas estaban aún, enfundadas en sus sayas y apoyadas en su soporte. Un retrato de su madre y él, puesto en un sitio de honor.

Todo el pasado vuelve a la anciana criada, mientras arregla el cuarto de su "niño querido", que ya sueña con atender y mimar, y que, ajeno al recibimiento que le espera, se encamina hacía ahí, nervioso por la incertidumbre y el temor al fracaso. Ya ha logrado Kagome, en ella, una increible transformacion, y los pasajeros del tren, apenas han reparado en aquel muchachito, de 1.70 mts de estatura, delgado, vestido con una hakama negra, un kimono gris y haori negro también, con su rostro semicubierto por un _kasa,_ que no deja adivinar sus facciones.

Ya falta poco para llegar, y su corazón salta violentamente en el pecho. Cuidadosamente, ha observado su imagen de nuevo en el espejo del baño, y a acomodado cualquier desperfecto, apretando más las vendas, para aplanar su redondo pecho, acomodando su ropa, y su cabello.

Kagome al ver reflejado el rostro de su padre, por un momento, recupera las esperanzas. Tranquilamente vuelve a su asiento, mirando por la ventanilla y admirando el paisaje de las tierras del Norte, sus montañas verdes, que seguramente durante el invierno, están nevadas y su vegetación tan diferente.

Cuando anuncian la próxima estación, donde ella bajara, ve la magnitud de su hazaña, y casi hubiera deseado, haber encontrado otra solución a sus problemas; pero ya es tarde para volverse atrás, y la chiquilla, vestida de hombre, saca el telegrama de su manga y lee, por centésima vez, las palabras que han sellado su destino:

" _Ven. Te espera tu abuelo"_

El tren continuó, su loca carrera, muy pronto llegará…

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOo

 _ **Quisiera agradecer a MaruRamoneStone, por su comentario, espero que te guste el segundo capítulo.**_

 _ **Y a Raikou, por la ayuda brindada, en el tratamiento de las hojas maltratadas, y en las ideas otorgadas… gracias…**_

 _ **Subi un one-shot & song-fic, que espero les guste, se llama "NUNCA TE OLVIDARE", espero sus opiniones, gracias...**_

 _ **Atte.**_

 _ **Yoi Mino**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	3. EL NIETO DEL LORD cap 5 y 6

_**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en el cuento, "El nieto del conde" que salió publicado en la revista "ROMANCES" en el mes de agosto de 1951, de la autora Carmen Martell.**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **La adaptación, se ha realizado gracias a Raikou y a mí, por lo que le agradezco mucho… y la cual nos pertenece…**_

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**_

 **V**

_ ¡Ya hemos llegado! _ dice Kagome mientras siente detenerse el tren y su optimismo vuelve a hacer, acto de presencia.

Sus ojos recorren a la pequeña estación, buscando a la persona que ha de ir a recogerla. No cree que su abuelo se haya molestado, en ir a darle la bienvenida, y más bien espera a algún criado. Cogiendo su maleta, entra al andén, y lo inspecciona con detenimiento; pero su observación dura poco, pues hacía ella se encamina, casi corriendo, un señor bajito, algo corpulento, de rostro simpático, aunque ligeramente parecido a un _kappa_ simpático.

_ ¿Tadashi, Taisho tadashi? _ pregunta, seguro de no equivocarse.

_ El mismo _ dice Kagome, usando la voz que tanto práctico, aunque lo hace con tal naturalidad, que pareciera que realmente Tadashi, estuviera vivo.

_ Realmente no podía equivocarme, sé parece tanto a su padre, ahora ven, hijo mio, y dejame darte un abrazo. Yo era el mejor amigo de tu padre, y no sabes la alegría tan grande que siento al conocerte. Me daba tanta pena, que las cosas fueran mal en tu familia, pero ahora todo cambiará.

Tomando su maleta, la guió fuera del andén, donde espera el carruaje que los llevará, hacia la finca de su abuelo.

_ Sea bienvenido Tadashi sama _ saluda el cochero alzando su _kasa_ respetuosamente _ Mi nombre es Hashi _ dijo presentándose.

Pocos minutos después, sentada al lado de Jaken sama, charlaba con el amigablemente.

_ Aun nos queda media hora de camino, y eso me alegra, pues quería hablarte antes de que conocieras a tu abuelo. He creído prudente darte algunos consejos. Sé lo que intentas, y no te niego que es difícil. Tu Abuelo está agrietado por los años, y por las penas que él voluntariamente se ha echado encima, y tiene un carácter algo gruñón. Creo que, aunque le causes una buena impresión, cosa que espero, hará de tu vida algo insoportable. No esperes de él los mimos que otros abuelos suelen dar. Temo, que te lleves un gran desengaño, pues eres tan joven…

_ No obstante ya soy un hombre _ dice Kagome, intentando afirmarse ante él.

_ ¡ja ja ja!_ rie Jaken sama, y la chica sé siente algo molesta.

_ ¿Porque rie?_ le pregunta algo ofuscada.

_ Porque es muy divertido lo que acabas de decir, ¡Vaya! ¿Con que eres un hombre y tienes cara de crío…? ¿ Que edad tienes?

_ Dieciséis años _ le contesta.

_ A tu edad, yo ya tenía un incipiente bigote, y tú no tienes ni rastro. Vas a tener que untar grasa de tocino para que te salga pronto. Por lo demás eres alto y distinguido, como tu padre. Un poco delgado, pero seguramente un par de meses de descanso y de vida al aire libre te cambiaran por completo. Pero, en fin, dejemos eso y hablemos de tu abuelo. No te hagas muchas ilusiones y prepárate, pues te tratara con dureza.

_ Me está usted pintando un porvenir _ dice Kagome preocupada hundiéndose en su asiento _ ya me están entrando deseos de volver a mí casa, ¡Vaya con el abuelo que me tocó! Estoy viendo, que aunque nadie me intimida, no voy a ser capaz de articular palabra ante él _ pensaba en voz alta, con ese tono pausado y grave que se había fabricado para "él".

_ No hagas tal cosa. Al contrario, muéstrate tal como eres. Hablale con entera franqueza. Sobre todo, llevale la contraria en todo.

_ ¿ Me está tomando usted el pelo? _ pregunta Kagome, bastante indignada, _ ¿ Quiere usted que el abuelo me arroje de su casa? ¡Y dice que es el amigo de mi padre!_ reacciona enojada.

_ ¡Bravo por el chiquillo!_ y Jaken sama le mira plácidamente, _ No sé puede negar que por tu sangre corre la sangre noble de los Taisho. Ahora, más que nunca estoy seguro, que terminarás por conquistar a tu Abuelo, ¿te extrañan mis consejos?.

_ Si; estoy viendo que me toma por un niño _ contesta, a punto de enfurecerse, pero dignamente _ Eso me molesta.

_ Se que no eres un niño _ y la cara de Jaken sama, se torna seria _ Se que pese a tu juventud, eres una persona valiente, y quiero ayudarte. No vayas a pensar que me estorbas en esta casa y deseo echarte de ella. Todo lo contrario; mi mayor ilusión es que llegues a ocupar el sitio que te corresponde, y para ello, te doy mis consejos. Fíate de mí experiencia, llevo conociendo a tu Abuelo toda mí vida, y veinte años, además, a sus servicios, le conozco bien.

_ De la maner en que usted dice las cosas, cualquiera pensaría uno que..._ comenta con bastantes dudas, Kagome.

_ Tengo más razón que un santo, y ya te convencerás por ti mismo. Ante Lord Taisho, no sé debe uno doblar sumiso el espinazo. Es preferible erguirse altivo. Pero ya llegamos, y no quiero verte con esa cara de disgusto. Tenemos que ser buenos amigos y aliados. Dame la mano, para firmar nuestro pacto de amistad.

La mano de Kagome se extiende hacia él. Indudablemente, es un tipo original, pero mirando a su ojos, parece una buena persona. Jaken sama, la toma y le dice sonriendo:

_ No tiemblas, ¡Eres valiente! Y ahora, mira la casa de tu Abuelo, y promete solemnemente, que has de conseguir que venga a ella, tu madre también.

Pensar en su madre, le da bríos a Kagome, y la muchacha mira tranquilamente hacía la mansión. Imponente, de techos color oscuro, cimientos de roca, y hermosos jardines. En la terraza que la rodea, al pie de la escalinata de roca maciza, la esperan los criados, todos son viejos, o se aproximan a la vejez, y varios han conocido a su padre. Por eso, entre sus rostros, hay sonrisas de bienvenida, y Kagome, en cuanto se baja del coche tirado por caballos, se ve abrazada, con bastante efusividad, por Kaede sama, la antigua nana de sus padre, que loca de alegría, le dice:

_ ¡ Ay hijo mío! si parece que estoy viendo regresar a tu padre, estas guapisimo.

Mientras los criado se acercan y se inclinan, saludandolo, sé oye el ruido de una puerta correr, y una voz furiosa que grita:

_ ¿Acaso en esta casa yo no soy nadie?.

_ Es tu Abuelo _ dice Jaken sama a Kagome.

Pero esta, ya no lo oye. Rápida entra a la casa, corriendo, entra por una puerta entre abierta, y atraviesa dos o tres salones hasta encontrar al que busca.

En la puerta del despacho, con gesto malhumorado, está su Abuelo, y poco falta para que Kagome no lo atropelle. Agitada por la carrera, aparece por primera vez, ante el Lord, Tadashi Taisho Higurashi.

No valía la pena haber pensado tanto en ese momento para que a ultima hora lo echara todo a perder. Su carácter impulsivo, había podido más que sus bien trazados planes; por eso encuentra natural que el Abuelo diga indignado:

_ Esperaba en ti mayo corrección.

Kagome siente que se le hiela la sangre en las venas por aquel recibimiento tan poco cariñoso. Es verdad que ella en parte ha tenido la culpa, pero le duele ver, que los brazos de su abuelo, no sé abren para recibirle y son palabras de reprimenda, la primeras que oye de su labios. Avergonzada, sé acomoda, sé seca el sudor que se ha formado en su frente, y pone en orden sus revueltos sentimientos.

Su Abuelo, se ha quedado quieto observando, y le mira fijamente, y allá, en las profundidades de su ser, siente una liger emoción, Aquel chiquillo, que plantado ante él, tiene el aspecto de un estudiante desgarbado, le recordaba al hijo, a su Inuyasha, que hace mucho había desterrado del hogar.

En aquel momento, le parece que el pasado vuelve a él, el entrar en su vieja mansión, el vivo retrato de su hijo, casi la misma altura, la misma complexión, el mismo cabello negro, igual al de su Izayoi, aunque un poco menos rebelde que el de Inuyasha, se alegraba que al menos lo llevara largo, a la vieja usanza, así cómo lo usaba él también, sus rasgos mayormente a los de él, a excepción de sus ojos, pues los de Inuyasha y los de él mismo, eran dorados, y los de su nieto, azules, como los de su nuera.

Dulcifica su voz, ha perdido su tono gruñón, cuando vuelve a hablarle:

_ Ven acá, hijo mío, acércate a mí.

Kagome nota el cambio, y en su temperamento cariñoso, siente deseos de abrazar y llenar de besos a su abuelo, pero no lo hace temerosa de ser rechazada de nuevo, y su abuelo piense mal de ella. Con los brazos en sus costados, permanece de pie ante él, sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra.

_ Ya veo que las piernas las tienes muy buenas _ dijo Inu Taisho, _ pero en cambio, temo que seas mudo, aún no te he oído pronunciar ni media palabra, ¿Te intimido tanto? No creas que como niños crudos. _ dice con una ligera mueca de suficiencia en su rostro.

Kagome hace un esfuerzo, está quedando como una idiota, y eso no podía pasar por más tiempo, corría el riesgo de causar una mala impresión en su Abuelo. Y acordándose de los consejos de Jaken sama, contestó resuelta:

_ La verdad, es que si tengo algún defecto, es hablar como un loro; pero francamente, el recibimiento que me esperaba era tan diferente, que no es extraño que en los primeros momento haya perdido el habla.

_ ¡ Vaya con el chiquillo! ya veo que no te muerdes la lengua. Para decir eso, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras callado; pero después de todo, prefiero que me digas con franqueza tu parecer. ¿Que esperabas de mí? _ le preguntó el Lord.

_ Pues que en vez de regañarme, me hubiera dado un abrazo, como todos los Abuelos que conozco. El que viniera corriendo sería incorrecto, pero yo no estaba para pensar en esos detalles. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verle!...

_ ¡Alto ahí y no digas mentiras! El que haya vivido sin ocuparme para nada ti, durante tantos años, es motivo suficiente, para que comprendas lo poco que me interesabas. Mis obras no te han dado motivo para quererme. _ la paró su Abuelo, con una frialdad que desconcertaba.

_ Tiene usted razón; pero mi Padre me legó con su vida, algo de aquel cariño (lo se por mamá), que pese a su proceder, conservó hasta la tumba._ le dijo Kagome, con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente.

_ ¡Qué sabes tú de esas cosas! No empieces ya, con las estupideces que te habrá enseñado tu madre, antes de venir aquí. Demasiado comprendo, las artimañas de las mujeres, cuando quieren conseguir lo que se proponen _ lo interrumpe una vez más Inu Taisho, ya exaltado.

_ Está usted muy equivocado. La idea de venir aquí a sido exclusivamente mía, cómo será también la de marcharme, en cuanto me convenza un poco más de que no he causado buena impresión._ le respondió Kagome, ya furiosa pero con una mirada de absoluta tranquilidad.

_ De aquí no te marcharas mientras yo no lo quiera, que para algo te he llamado _ le decía, ya respondiendo a su mirada.

_ No crea que me retendrá contra mí voluntad. De casa ya me he escapado, y lo mismo puedo hacer aquí.

_ Por lo visto _ dice el Lord, divertido con la actitud de su nieto, y orgulloso de su temple, _ eres un pequeño rebelde, y me alegro de enterarme de tus disposiciones para vigilarte. Has venido aquí porque has querido, tú has sido el que me ha pedido que te trajera y yo he accedido a tus deseos, al fin y al cabo, llevas mi apellido, y mi sangre, aunque no te quiero, no puedes serme indiferente. Durante algún tiempo, permanecerás a mi lado, me temo que tu educacion , es algo deficiente, asi que aqui la llevaras a feliz término, Jaken sama se encargara de ella, y tú tendrás que obedecer ciegamente. Tendrás todos los maestros que yo considere necesarios, y serás tratado por todo el mundo, de la manera, que por ser mi nieto, te mereces. ¿Te parece bien?.

_ Pero..._ intenta decir Kagome…

_ No hay "pero" que valga, aquí no sé hace más que mi voluntad. _ Lo interrumpe el Lord.

_ Ya veremos… ya veremos _ comenta a media voz Kagome, disfrazada de Tadashi, el nieto rebelde de su Abuelo.

_ De eso me encargo yo, y ahora, ya hemos terminado por hoy, Kaede te llevará a tu habitación. Cómo quería tanto a tu padre, se ha empeñado en querer ocuparse de ti, y yo no he querido negarle ese puesto.

Poco después la nana, obediente a la campanilla, con la que su Señor la ha llamado, aparece en el umbral.

_ Acompaña al joven Tadashi a las habitaciones que le he destinado _ y dirigiéndose al "muchacho" _ Me figuro que querrás, descansar y acomodarte después de un viaje tan largo. Hasta la hora de comer puedes hacer lo que quieras, luego comerás con Jaken sama, y pasarás la tarde con él. Mañana hablaremos.

Kagome calla y se dispone a marchar, pero su Abuelo la detiene.

_ ¿Te vas así? sin darle un abrazo a tu abuelo _ pregunta Inu Taisho.

La muchacha no sé mueve de su sitio, y desde el rincón donde se haya Jaken sama, con la mirada la alienta a la rebeldía.

_ ¿No me has oído?_ dice enfadado el Lord.

_ Si.

_ Pues entonces, ¿porque no me obedeces?

_ Porque ese abrazo me parece a destiempo, al llegar quería arrojarme a sus brazos y saludarlo con todo mí afecto, creía que a los nietos se les quería, pero veo, que solo me ha traído para mortificarme.

_ Para educarte, querrás decir.

_ Para mortificarme _ insiste Kagome, _ Mi madre ha sabido educarme.

_ No es cierto, y por lo pronto, tienes dos graves defectos: eres testarudo y … _ dijo Inu Taisho con autoridad.

_ Cómo todos los Taisho.

_ Pues aquí tendrás que ceder, pues mando yo. Ven.

Los ojos de su Abuelo, la miran de un modo que Kagome, no puede evitar obedecer, y mientras la abraza, en su frente siente el beso de su abuelo, sin que ella piense siquiera en tratar de devolverlo.

Erguida, como un cervatillo, sale del cuarto, completamente decepcionada. Que estupidez ha cometido, en venir a meterse a la boca del lobo, aquel anciano, aunque tal vez anciano, no sea la palabra correcta, su Abuelo, es completamente insoportable, y teme perder todo su tiempo y esfuerzo, en lograr conquistarlo y ganarse su cariño. Sé había hecho muchas ilusiones, olvidando por completo, que no había podido perdonar al hijo muerto, por haberse casado sin su consentimiento, y que jamas podria llegar a querer, al fruto de esa unión, y en su interior, piensa con desaliento:

"Menuda estupidez hemos hecho, Kagome".

 **VI**

Los primeros rayos del sol, que se filtran a través de los paneles de papel, despiertan a Kagome, que restregándose los ojos, mira extrañada a su alrededor, echando de menos, la alcoba de muebles claros, y dibujos de sakuras en sus paredes, que ocupaba en su casa. Pronto surge en ella, el recuerdo de su nueva situación, y una alegre sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

Su optimismo es como un flujo de energía que vuelve siempre a ella, aun en las peores situaciones; aunque por unos momentos se retira, triunfa de nuevo en aquella mañana de agosto, la primera en que sus ojos se abren bajo el techo de su Abuelo. En su alma, cree sentir un piar de pajarillos, y cómo a ellos, cree que le han salido alas.

Debe ser muy temprano, pero no puede permanecer mucho tiempo en la cama. Rápida se levanta de ella, y corre a abrir el gran ventanal, que da a uno de los hermosos jardines de la mansión. Un torrente de luz ilumina la habitación, el sol ha salido, tal vez para recordarle su hogar lejos de ahí, y el paisaje que contemplan sus ojos, ha perdido la melancolía del día anterior, que llovía.

Desde su ventana se pueden apreciar las tierras de su Abuelo, el hermoso valle color esmeralda, repleto de brillante color verde. Sus caminos enredados llenos de flores, pequeños prados, parte de la naturaleza agreste. Más lejos, señas de un poblado.

Kagome, siente deseos de dar un paseo, y se dirige a su cuarto de baño, para asearse, asegurándose de cerrar bien, y no estar expuesta, a ser sorprendida.

Las siete, marcan el reloj que está en el salón principal, cuando sale de su habitación y se dirige por los corredores vacíos, hacía la planta baja, donde parece que se ha refugiado la vida.

Mientras el señor duerme, en las cocinas, reina la actividad, donde se prepara todo para el desayuno de los amos, así como el de los sirvientes y los peones de la finca.

Sin que nadie se de cuenta, sale por una puerta trasera, que conduce al camino que va a la granja. Una mujer está ocupada dando de comer a las gallinas y demás aves del corral, mientras la siguen y se disputan como locas los granos que deja caer.

La muchacha contempla todo, con mirada curiosa. La vida campesina es nueva para ella, y le divierte ver la atención que ponen en su trabajo, aquellos hombres y mujeres, que serios y solemnes, la saludan inclinándose, cuando va pasando. Llega a las caballerizas, donde el mozo de cuadras, antiguo compañero de juegos de su padre, se dedica a mantenerlas en orden. Kagome, atraída por la afición que tiene a los caballos, se acerca a ellos y con su mano, se dedicó a acariciar a una hermosa yegua, a la que el palafrenero, cepilla las crines.

_ Que hermoso animal, ¿quien lo monta?_ pregunto con su voz de muchacho.

_ Jaken sama, pues hace mucho tiempo que el Lord no monta.

_ A mí también me encanta montar, ensillame la yegua, por favor, voy a salir _ le dijo con una voz educada pero autoritaria.

El mozo, abre los ojos asombrado, y se queda perplejo ante el problema que se le presenta. Kagome, acostumbrada a hacer su santísima voluntad, ha sentido deseos de dar un paseo; pero él no tiene órdenes del Lord, o de Jaken sama, pero al mismo tiempo no se atreve a negarse a Tadashi sama.

_ Anda, no te quedes parado _ le dice Kagome _ por favor, ensilla la yegua.

Después de que estuviera lista, con una agilidad sorprendente, Kagome salta y monta a la yegua, esta vez como a dos piernas, cómo los hombres, y después de sonreír y alzar la mano, saludando al mozo, la yegua sale a trote, hacia el valle.

El mozo, que se llamaba Ginta, la ve marchar francamente preocupado. Teme haber hecho una tontería, accediendo a sus deseos, pero al final de cuentas, él muchacho, era el nieto del Lord, no podía negarse.

Pero el joven "amo" no comparte sus temores, y soltando las riendas, deja a la yegua emprender el galope. El aire perfuma sus sienes, y hace volar al viento, su largo cabello amarrado en una coleta alta. Embriagada por la carrera, se siente completamente feliz. Cuando se cansa y brota el sudor de la yegua, la pone a paso, y dejándose llevar por ella, tejiendo en su loca cabecita, mil sueños maravillosos, donde su Abuelo se ha convertido en el mejor de los abuelos, y derrocha sus mimos y su cariño, sobre su "nieto", cuanta falta le hacía el cariño paterno, y esperaba en su abuelo encontrarlo. Y así avanzaba, sin recordar que había de regresar, pues casi era la hora del desayuno.

En la mansión, donde se ha notado su ausencia, reina un humor endiablado. Lord Inu Taisho, está en uno de sus peores días, y en vano Jaken sama, se esfuerza por calmar.

_ Ya volverá, amo, no sé sulfure, y si no, peor para él _ decía.

_ ¡O peor para ti!_ grita descompuesto el Lord, _ no has sabido cumplir la orden que te di de vigilarlo. No hay más que verle, Tadashi, es igual de testarudo como yo, y temo que se haya escapado, cómo me prometió. Debes bajar a preguntar a los criados.

Jaken sama, contento de alejarse, del furioso _youkai_ en el que se había transformado su señor, se apresuró a cumplir su encargo.

En el fondo, él también está preocupado, aunque un poco decepcionado, de que haya abandonado la partida. Con su presencia se hubiera alegrado aquella casa tan triste, y ahora…

Sale por la entrada principal, y cree escuchar las pisadas de un caballo a galope, y corre lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permiten, hacía la entrada, y segundo después, se da cuenta que si es el joven Tadashi.

Kagome se detiene a lado de él, y echa pie a tierra diciendo alegre:

_ ¡Qué estupendo paseo! ¡Vengo encantando y completamente rendido!.

_ ¿Pero de dónde vienes, criatura?, tu abuelo está como un demonio, pues no sabíamos de ti _ y el bueno de Jaken se siente feliz de verla de nuevo, aunque procura dar a su voz un tono gruñón, para añadir: _ ¿No sabes que las nueve de la mañana es la hora estipulada para el desayuno?.

Kagome le escucha, arrepentida ya de su escapada y, cabizbaja, sigue a Jaken sama, que la lleva a la presencia de su Abuelo. Este a espera, paseando en su despacho como un león enjaulado, y al verla le dice furioso:

_ ¿ Con que le han estropeado, al joven señor, sus planes de fuga?¿Donde lo han atrapado?.

_ ¿Que dice, abuelo? ¿Que me he querido fugar?_ pregunta sorprendida.

_ ¡No pongas esa cara de inocente! y no añadas ahora el engaño a tu mala acción _ y dirigiéndose a Jaken sama, pregunta _ ¿Donde lo han encontrado?.

Más antes de que este, pudiera contestar, Kagome indignada, contagiada también de ese enojo, que hierve pronto en la sangre de los Taisho, sé planta delante de él, y le dice:

_ ¡ Ni yo me he querido escapar, ni nadie me ha atrapado!. Nunca pensé que sé iba a armar tanto jaleo, por dar un simple paseo. Soy muy aficionado a montar a caballo, y esta mañana sentí deseos de galopar un poco. Tal vez hice mal en no pedirle permiso, pero era demasiado temprano y no quise despertarlo.

El Abuelo, al oirle hablar sin miedo, plantando ante él, tieso y arrogante, cómo un príncipe, siente que se le va calmando su indignación.

_ Cómo no amenazaste, ayer con hacerlo..._ dijo Inu Taisho.

_ Pero eso será si sé convierte esta casa, a la que he venido lleno de cariño, en una prisión, y si pone en riesgo mi libertad y no sé confía de mí. Pero si me deja entrar y salir y no me mantiene encerrado, como un criminal, entonces desistire de mis propósitos y procuraré portarme de manera que esté orgulloso de mí.

_ Eso es entendernos, lo malo, es que no te conozco, y no sé hasta que punto puedo fiarme de ti.

_ Esta mañana le he dado ya las pruebas. Si hubiera querido ya estaría cerca de Kyoto. Pero sería portarme como un niño y…

_ Por las apariencias lo eres, pero por tu conducta empiezas a parecerme un hombrecito. Ayer nos separamos como enemigos, pero hoy comprendo que tal vez, podamos ser amigos. _ le interrumpió su Abuelo.

_ Eso depende de usted._ dijo Kagome

_ Y de ti._ agregó el Lord

_ Bueno de los dos; pero de usted principalmente, porque mi conducta dependerá principalmente de usted._ convino Kagome, sin dejarse vencer.

_ Te advierto que soy severo y te exigiré el cumplimiento del deber.

_ Los Taisho, están siempre dispuestos a cumplirlo, pero no ceden ante el capricho. _ No sería ella quien cediera, se había propuesto que su abuelo la respetara, aunque en un principio fuera cómo Tadashi.

_ ¿Me crees caprichoso? para ser tan joven, tienes la lengua muy larga; pero no obstante, prefiero la franqueza a la hipocresía y a la adulación. Pero todas estas cosas podemos hablarlas mientras desayunamos, ¿vamos?.

Y el abuelo y el nieto salen de la habitación, y detrás de ellos, Jaken sama, mudo testigo de aquella escena, en la que el "muchacho" se empondero ante su Abuelo. Su rostro poco a poco, asoma una sonrisa.

"Estoy viendo _ piensa _ que el "chiquillo", a este paso, le conquista en unos dias."

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **Este capitulo esta dedicado para ti, Abuelo, que fuiste esa figura paterna que tanto necesite en su momento, a ti y a la Abuela, los extraño mucho… Q.E.P.D.**_

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 _ **Quisiera agradecer a Andy Taisho, lauram1702, y MaruRamoneStone, por continuar leyendo, espero que les guste este capitulo…**_

 _ **A Rashel Shiru e Irazue13, de las que admiro su trabajo, también gracias por echar un vistazo.**_

 _ **Y a Titita, espero haber respondido alguna de tus dudas…**_


	4. EL NIETO DEL LORD CAP 7 Y 8

_**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en el cuento, "El nieto del conde" que salió publicado en la revista "ROMANCES" en el mes de agosto de 1951, de la autora Carmen Martell.**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Encontrada entre cosas viejas de mi abuela, que al parecer, gustaba de leer estas revistas.**_

 _ **Si alguien conoce la revista o a la autora, por favor comenten, algo al respecto.**_

 _ **La adaptación de la historia, pertenece a su servidora…**_

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 **VII**

_ ¿Paso algo Hashi san? _ preguntó Jaken sama, asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche.

_ No sé _ contestó el cochero, _ no noto nada, pero me he detenido porque desde hace un momento noto un ruido extraño en la suspensión del coche, temo que una de las llantas se salga y los caballos se lastimen.

_ Bueno _ dice Jaken sama, _ nos bajaremos un momento para estirar las piernas en lo que tu revisas exhaustivamente no vaya a ser la de malas, ¿vienes Tadashi san ?.

_ Vamos, y así calmar mi impaciencia, sería bastante malo, que después de haber conseguido el permiso del Abuelo para salir,nos quedemos varados. Mucho me alegraré de equivocarme, pero me parece que algo importante se quebró, yo también escuche ese sonido, y tendremos que volvernos a "La Casa de la Luna", caminando, será muy pintoresco, pero algo distinto de lo que había pensado._ decía pesarosa Kagome.

Y mientras camina, y patea algunas pequeñas piedras, Kagome piensa que por aquel día, tiene que renunciar a sus ilusiones de conocer Sendai, la bella creciente ciudad, junto al frío mar, que tanto deseaba ver. Eso la pone de mal, pues le ha costado una semana de comportamiento intachable el conseguir el permiso, y sería lamentable perderlo.

_ ¿Esta muy grave el problema, Hashi sama? _ le pregunta acercándose.

_ Bastante, se ha agrietado la barra de donde se sujetan las ruedas, y correriamos un gran riesgo de voltearnos. Lo más prudente es esperar el primer carro que pase a Sendai y regresar a "La Casa de la Luna" en uno de alquiler, o ir para atrás caminando _ y dirigiéndose a Jaken sama, pregunta _ ¿qué opina usted?.

_ Pues esperaremos un tiempo prudente, el paso de un coche o carreta, si no regresamos caminando o en una de las mulas, por mientras me sentaré a la sombra, en lo que el joven amo se ocupará de para el primer coche o carreta que pase, mientras usted continúe trabajando en lo que pueda, puede que con su ingenio salgamos del atolladero cuanto antes _ le dijo Jaken mientras se acomodaba bajo un árbol.

Al pacífico Jaken, no le molestaba el fracaso de sus planes, pero Kagome no puede tomar con tanta calma, su desgracia. La idea de encontrarse de nuevo, ante los temas de latin, chino, los libros de poesia y filosofia, que su Abuelo le había impuesto como parte de su educación, la aburría. Ella extrañaba la música, tocar el Erhu, cantar óperas italianas, extrañaba sus estudios, más modernos que los que le imponía su Abuelo. Y ahora después de haber conseguido salir al mundo, todo se arruinaba.

Despacio comenzó a caminar de regreso, rogando internamente que pasara algún coche, y después de avanzar unos doscientos metros, ve que sé acerca a lo lejos un coche tirado por un par de briosos caballos blancos, y le hace señas al cochero para que avise a su ocupante, que necesitan ayuda.

El coche se para frente a ella y por la ventana se asoma un joven señor.

_ "Dígame joven, ¿que desea?" _ pregunta amable, aunque algo frío.

_ "Hemos tenido mala suerte, y nuestro coche se ha averiado, íbamos camino a Sendai, ¿va usted ahí? porque si es así, le rogaría brindarnos un aventón, para poder ir por un herrero _ le dijo Kagome con su voz practicada, de chico.

_ "En efecto hacía allá me dirijo. Puede usted subir y con gusto pasaremos por sus compañeros de viajes y los llevaré a Sendai".

El coche de nuevo avanza, y en un par de minutos llegan a donde aguarda Jaken sama. Al verlo el joven adulto, baja del coche sonriendo con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

_ " Pero, ¿es usted quien ocupa mi auxilio? seguramente su buen karma me ha guiado para socorrerlo _ y con una sonrisa, solo un poco más evidente, baja del coche y ambos se saludan con una inclinación.

_ "Me alegro de verle, joven amo" _ le dice Jaken sama, mirando complacido _ ¡Cómo ha cambiado!.

_ Hace más de un año, que no nos vemos, viejo amigo.

_ Qué deprisa pasa el tiempo, para los que ya somos viejos, mí señor, me parece que fue ayer cuando tuvo esa horrible discusión con su "Abuelo", a raíz de la que abandonó la finca. Luego no haz querido volver aunque él Lord le haya procurado. _ le dijo Jaken recordando ese entonces.

_ ¿Para que? sí ya sé que si iba, sería solo para continuar retandonos. Yo no puedo renunciar por un capricho, a mí carrera, a mí propio camino, y todo por una herencia problemática, que ni siquiera me corresponde, ¿o no tengo razón Jaken?.

_ Si la tiene, mí señor, otro en su caso hubiera obrado de distinta manera, lo admiro porque no fuera su caso.

_ Bueno, por lo menos la honorabilidad, es algo que me agrado aprender de mis antiguos maestros, _ contesta algo nostálgico _ pero cambiando de tema… ¿te dedicas ahora a la enseñanza? ¿quien es ese chiquillo que le acompaña?

_ Pues de hecho, mi señor, pasa a ser pariente suyo, aunque no de sangre, al ser su madre, hija adoptiva de Lord Taisho, hijo de Lord Inuyasha Taisho.

El joven lanza una mirada de reconocimiento, aunque de gesto blanco, hacía Kagome, que prudentemente no se ha acercado, escuchando la plática desde su lugar, y bajando la voz le pregunta a Jaken sama:

_ ¿Ha habido reconciliación? ¿han hecho las paces?.

_ No hasta ahorita no, digamos que están en periodo de prueba. Pero conociendo a su "Abuelo", usted comprenderá, que el día menos pensado, por el menor motivo, vuelven a romperse las hostilidades. El joven es de raza, y de carácter muy similar a su Abuelo y a su Padre, no aceptará imposiciones asi como asi.

_ Y hace bien. Me alegraré de que triunfe en ganar el cariño del Abuelo, pues él es el único que tiene derecho a lo que el Lord deje. Presentame Jaken.

_ Joven Tadashi, acérquese. Le presento a Sesshomaru Taisho, hijo de Rin sama, hermana adoptiva de tu padre. Pariente, por derecho y nombre, de usted.

_ Me alegro mucho de conocerlo, Sesshomaru sama _ le dijo inclinándose para saludarlo.

_ Y yo también Tadashi sama, que grande la casualidad, al conocernos de esta manera. Vamos entonces hacia Sendai, y aprovechemos el viaje._ les dijo Sesshomaru, después de presentarse con Kagome.

_ Nosotros los que necesitamos, mí señor, es regresar a casa, si nos haria el favor _ explica Jaken sama, _ Hacía Sendai íbamos, pero se nos quebró parte de la rueda…

_ No importa Jaken sama _ dice Kagome, interrumpiendolo, _ podemos aprovechar el viaje y luego nos regresamos en algún coche de alquiler.

_ ¡Keh! no es posible, ¿Que dira tu abuelo? _ respondió medio cobarde Jaken sama.

_ Eso corre por mí cuenta, estoy dispuesto a escuchar sus regaños durante un rato, con tal de no renunciar a mis planes.

_ No me atrevo..._ Jaken era un cobarde hecho y derecho.

_ Animese Jaken, _ le dice Sesshomaru, _ es más, quisiera invitar a Tadashi sama y a usted a comer en mí casa.

_ ¡ Estupendo! _ exclama entusiasmada Kagome _ Vamos, no tenemos que desairar al "primo", que tan gustosamente nos invita.

El bueno de Jaken, comprende en su interior que su debilidad le acarreará la cólera del Lord; pero no obstante, cede, pues no quiere ensombrecer la alegría que brilla en el rostro de aquel chiquillo, que quiere ya.

_ Bueno, de los cobardes no sé ha escrito nada _ dice dándose valor _ solo preparémonos, para el regaño que recibiremos al regreso.

_ ¡Arigato! Jaken sama, al regreso me deja todo a mí, que yo sabré capear el temporal._ le dijo Kagome contenta de que sus planes esten marchando a la perfeccion.

Poco después, el coche esta marcha, y Kagome cree estar soñando al estar sentada al lado, de aquel primo de nombre, que apenas acaba de conocer.

Indudablemente, Sesshomaru es muy guapo, parece un kami, de la antigüedad, con un peculiar pelo plateado, casi blanco, parecido al Abuelo, que es más gris. Tiene unos ojos, brillantes de color dorado. Su cabello luce suave, movido levemente por el aire que entra de la ventana. Todo su aspecto es pulcro, hasta donde esta ella sentada, le llega una imperceptible fragancia a hombre limpio. Su traje de corte irreprochable, que demuestra el buen gusto, y el uso de los servicios de un gran sastre. Kagome se siente satisfecha con su examen.

Sesshomaru esta bien, pero muy bien. Guapo, simpático y además todo un caballero. Kagome conoce su historia por Jaken sama. Sabe cómo su Abuelo, para consolarse de la boda de su padre, sé lo llevó a vivir con él, cuando aún era muy pequeño, hijo de Rin, que a su vez había sido hija de un primo lejano, a la que adoptó, después de ser la única sobreviviente de un ataque a su hogar.

En casa había gozado del cariño del Lord, los mejores profesores fueron los suyos, y nada sé regateo para que su formación fuera perfecta.

A los veinte años, se había graduado en Londres, de Ingeniero Civil, y de inmediato regresó a Japón, donde pensaba aplicar sus conocimientos, en pos de la modernidad a la que su país estaba siendo sometido.

Su porvenir se presentaba brillante, pero Lord Taisho, le pidió regresar y hacerse cargo del manejo de la finca "La Casa de la Luna", de la administración de sus múltiples negocios, y ostentando el título de Lord, heredado de él.

Pero ahí empezó el conflicto, pues el Abuelo, le exigía a cambio de su fortuna, dejar el ejercicio de su carrera, para manejar todo personalmente, cómo él lo había venido haciendo.

Sesshomaru, ya de por si no estaba de acuerdo ser heredero único, y con eso sé término de negar rotundamente. El Lord siguió insistiendo, y después de varias discusiones violentas, el joven Ingeniero, que amaba apasionadamente su carrera, dio su posición a su Abuelo.

Su cariño y su agradecimiento eran muy grandes, jamás olvidaría lo mucho que había hecho por él, después de morir sus padres, brindándole un hogar y educación, y si algun día lo necesitaba, dejaría lo que estuviera haciendo en ese instante, y acudiría a su llamado. Pero no podía acceder a sus deseos, no podía sacrificarse, cuando en realidad le correspondía a otra familia, esa herencia.

Y Sesshomaru, también se marchó, como un día se marchó Inuyasha, aquel Lord orgulloso, se volvió aún más, y ya no aguantaria que alguien más sé rebelara contra él. Kagome estaba aspirando a una meta demasiado grande.

_ ¿Estudias Latín?.

Kagome sé siente arrancada de su meditación, por la profunda voz de Sesshomaru.

_ Si, estoy de nuevo repasando lo que aprendí en el colegio, dice el Abuelo que es muy util _ decía mientras en su rostro, claramente se dibujaba un gesto de fastidio.

_ Es una manía de él, yo también termine odiando esa lengua _ y el recuerdo de aquellos días, despertaron en él una sonrisa, en sus rostro serio.

A Kagome le agrado ver esa sonrisa, que deja ver levemente sus dientes blancos, sobre esos labios carnosos, y ella también ríe, para disimular su nerviosismo.

_ Pues veo, que ya compartimos la misma opinión, yo también la odio. _ le dijo.

_ ¿Y dónde has estudiado anteriormente? _ le pregunto de nuevo Sesshomaru, intentando ser amable con "él", pues ya conocía los métodos del Abuelo.

_ Estuve en un internado en Londres, he terminado el bachillerato _ dijo Kagome, dándose un poco de importancia, pues él también había estudiado fuera del país.

_ ¿Tan pronto? debes ser muy joven aun _ y la mira, divertido.

_ Pronto cumplire los diecisiete años.

_ No me digas. A pesar de tu estatura, todavía tienes cara de crío, lampiño, como un niño.

Kagome se muerde los labios, llena de rabia, para evitar ser grosera con él.

Le molesta que todo el mundo le diga lo mismo, pues sabe que después de un tiempo, eso será el primer motivo, por el que se descubra su identidad.

Casi echa de menos la facciones, algo hombrunas de su amiga Morag, haya en Londres, que un leve bigotillo sobre sus labios, la hacía sufrir con desesperación a la pobre chica. Con el se hubiera encontrado mucho más segura, que con su tersa piel y facciones finas.

Sesshomaru, jugando al arrogante con él, sabía que había herido su orgullo.

_ Por lo que veo, te ha molestado que te diga crio. Eso le pasa a todos los chicos. Sueñan con ser hombres y cuando lo son, darían todo, por volver a ser niños.

De nuevo silencio. Sesshomaru, parece muy tranquilo consigo mismo.

_ ¿Prácticas Kendo? _ pregunta de nuevo, rompiendo el silencio, mientras mira por la ventana.

Kagome lo odia, pero al parecer, desde la prohibición de la espada, se ha convertido en un deporte, con muchos seguidores.

_ Si lo hago, el Abuelo, me a asignado a un magnífico entrenador, y al parecer soy muy bueno _ era pésima, lo suyo no eran las espadas, como con su padre o su Abuelo.

_ Pues si gustas, esta tarde te organizó un pequeño torneo amistoso. _ le comento, siendo amable.

_ Mmm _ y Kagome comprende que sé ha echado la soga al cuello, y para zafarse dice, algo orgullosa _ No puedo, arigato, pero tengo ganas de conocer Sendai y no estar entre cuatro paredes, metida en un Dojo.

_ Pues lo siento mucho, con tiempo hubiera podido presentarte amigos de tu edad, pero si me acompañas con los míos, tal vez te aburras, pues ya son algo mayorcitos _ y le mira casi paternalmente, como un hermano mayor.

Kagome, podría jurar que había enrojecido de furia, pues en aquel momento empieza a comprender, lo difícil que le resulta su papel de chico.

Le molesta aquel aire con que la trata su "primo", aquella manera de hablarle como si tratara con un niño, aquella sonrisa que a veces mostraba, sé le antojaba con burla.

Y sé pregunta cuál sería la actitud de Sesshomaru, si en vez del joven larguirucho que lleva al lado, fuese ella, vestida, con sus más lindos kimonos.

Tal vez entonces, sus ojos dorados, la mirarian con admiración. Y el corazón inocente de Kagome, comienza a latir, de manera distinta.

Y él, ajeno a ello, solo piensa que en cuanto llegue a Sendai, cómo la pasará bien, en sus iniciadas vacaciones, en compañía, esa tarde de sus amigos y alguna amigas de ellos.

 **VIII**

Con un largo _Yumi_ en las manos, alzado frente a ella, al estilo _Shomen_ , se dispone a disparar la flecha hacia el blanco frente a ella. A los lejos, se ve la rueda de madera.

Respira, agudiza su vista y dispara, atinandole justo al centro.

Como todas las tardes, después de sus deberes, dedicaba el tiempo para dedicarse al _Kyudo_ , un deporte, al que si le agarró gusto, ya que en el _Kendo_ , ella fue un completo fracaso.

El _Kyudo_ , le ayuda a concentrarse, ese rato de ejercicio le calma los nervios, que viven en constante tensión.

Es muy grande el esfuerzo que tiene que hacer para no revelar en sus actos o en sus palabras, su verdadera personalidad. Fingir constantemente, la tiene cansada y harta, y hay veces que siente deseo de contarle al Abuelo; pero luego comprende que aun es pronto, y que seria una pena echarlo todo a perder, solo porque las cosas no marchaban bien.

En apariencia, nada a cambiado. Lord Taisho sigue igual de gruñon e insoportable, y sus pláticas a veces, no son muy cordiales; pero sin embargo,tras su aparente rudeza, hay algo que la perspicaz mente de Kagome, ha notado.

Esa mirada de ternura paternal, que a veces se posa en ella, esa confianza que va depositando en ella, y sobre todo, cómo el ceremonioso abrazo, dado antes de dormir, se van pareciendo cada vez más a los de su madre.

Sus pensamientos vuelven de nuevo al presente, mientras alza de nuevo el arco y lo tensa frente a ella, soltando la flecha, que en un silbido, avanza hasta clavarse en el blanco.

Mientras su asistente va a recuperar las flechas, sé da cuenta de que uno de los mozos llega y se sienta hincado frente a ella.

_ Joven amo _ dice Hakaku, otro de los mozos de la finca, que está recuperando el aliento después de la carrera, _ me manda Jaken sama a avisar, que su Abuelo, el Lord, lo manda a buscar.

"Vaya, ¿ y ahora qué?", piensa, mientra se quita el _kake_ , de la mano. aunque sé deja el peto, mientras va a ver para que lo quiere el Lord.

Cuando llega, su Abuelo, está sentado en el tatami, tomando té.

_ Ven acá Tadashi, sentate a mi lado, pues quiero hablarte. Tengo que darte una noticia: esta tarde, tendremos invitados.

_ ¡Ah! _ contesta Kagome, sin ninguna emoción.

_ Me ha mandado una carta, una antigua amiga de la familia, que pasara una temporada en Sendai y quiere venir a visitarnos hoy. Dentro de un rato estará aquí, y en su honor te dispensare tu entrenamiento de _Kyudo_ , y tus clase de mañana._ Le dijo Inu Taisho, visiblemente emocionado.

Y Kagome lo abraza contenta, porque no habrá clases al otro día.

_ Pero aún hay más, y creo que esto te gustara. Mi amiga, también es una respetable Abuela como yo, y no vendrá sola. _ le dijo, con una mirada brillante que ya le estaba empezando a dar miedo a Kagome.

_ La acompañara, acaso, ¿su nieto? _ le dijo, intentando adivinar, aunque presentía lo que venia.

_ Nada de eso. Una encantadora muchacha, y fijate bien, tú serás el encargado de ocuparte de ella y hacerle la tarde agradable.

Kagome enrojeció. Hacerse pasar por un chico, frente a una chica por varias horas, sera algo demasiado, difícil, estresante, y mucho más si le sale una coqueta, de esas que no pueden ver un hombre, sin intentar una conquista, "¡Kyya! ¡seria horrible!", pensó, sonrojándose en extremo. Pero su abuelo le da unas palmaditas en la espalda y malinterpreta su rubor.

_ Veo que te agrada el plan _ dice ¿bromista? _ y no es extraño, pues estas en la edad en la que empiezan a gustar las chicas, _ y Kagome se sentía desfallecer, "que por favor que no hable de cosas más íntimas, por favor", pensaba, muriéndose de vergüenza por dentro.

_ Vete a vestir, pues no es correcto que te encuentren con tu uniforme de Kyudo, y apurate, pues no tardan en llegar.

Mientras Kagome, se viste, trata de recordar, las tonterías que su primo Miroku, hijo de una prima de su mama, le decia a las mujeres, y no sabe si su repertorio, debería de ser el suyo esa tarde, aunque le repugna repetir, esa sarta de tonterías, y obviamente estaba descartado pedirle tener un hijo de ella, definitivamente no.

Y Kagome desea que sepa montar a caballo, pues de esa manera, podría proponerle un paseo y salir a galope delante de ella y así no platicar tanto.

El ruido de caballos y ruedas de coche sobre el terreno empedrado, la saca de sus cavilaciones, y la hace palidecer.

Ya están allí, y sin pensar ya, sale corriendo por los corredores, para llegar junto a su abuelo, justo en el momento en el que Jaken le está dando la mano, a una hermosa dama, de talle delgado, cabello blanco, ya por la edad, aunque esta no se le notara en el rostro, peinado en un par de coletas, con sus respectivos kanzashis.

Sus ojos, apuntan al fondo del coche, y del fondo, asomando para bajar, un lindo rostro de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, con un hermosos kimono de seda de color rosa y detalles verdes, peinada con una sencilla coleta.

Aquella visión la dejó anonadada y se siente inmensamente feliz, al reconocer en ella a su querida amiga, Sango, que estudia con ella en Londres y vive también en Kyoto. Y después de su sorpresa, su primer pensamiento, es quitarse de su vista, aunque reacciona y sabe que eso, si seria una locura que enfureceria a su Abuelo.

Con el corazón palpitante de temor, la ve darle la mano a Jaken sama y luego mirar hacía él, mientras se cubre su boca con su abanico, que bien sabe ella, que ese gesto hace cuando un chico a llamado su atención.

_ Irasue sama, sea bienvenida, junto con bella nieta, Sango san, y permítanme presentarles al Nieto de Lord Inu Taisho, Tadashi Taisho.

Kagome se inclina antes las damas, saludando, mientras con cierta actitud varonil, trata de ignorar las miradas que le da Sango, algo curiosa.

_ Siento que nos hemos visto antes, ¿es así?. Tu cara sé me hace conocida.

_ Tal vez, aunque no sé donde, ya nos acordaremos más tardes _ Y Kagome se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

Las condujo a ambas al interior, donde la luz era menos, así, tal vez no terminaria delatandose.

_ Pasen, por favor, para que saluden a mi Abuelo.

Durante la comida, mientras Irasue e Inu Taisho, charlan animadamente, y Sango mira con obstinación a Kagome, que ya resulta algo molesto para ella. Y en la memoria de ella, va surgiendo el recuerdo de un rostro muy parecido, pero que pertenece a la más linda de las muchachas, que ella a conocido, y no a un chico. El parecido es enorme, y se preguntaba, si serían parientes lejanos, mientras Kagome, se ponía más y más nerviosa.

En voz baja, mientras los abuelos platican, ella le dice:

_ ¿Sabes? ahorita me doy cuenta, de que te pareces mucho a una amiga, que seguramente ahora, estará en Londres en el internado donde ambas estudiamos. Perdoname, no te quiero comparar con una chica, ni ofenderte, solo que sus ojos azules, son iguales.

Para disimular su turbación, al sentirse casi descubierta, Kagome sé echa a reír suavemente, sin olvidar su voz varonil.

Cuando acaban de comer, la invita a montar a caballo, pues sabe que ella es buena amazona.

_ Tadashi, ¿la llevaras en ancas? no sabemos, si Sango chan sepa montar _ y de nuevo el corazón de Kagome latió con fuerza, mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo, ante la sugerencia de su Abuelo.

Pero Irasue sama, vino en su rescate viendo su aparente nerviosismo.

_ Vamos, viejo amigo, estoy segura que ella es mejor jinete que tu nieto, así como yo cuando niña _ y asi cada quien va en su caballo.

Kagome, va delante de ella, guiandola, hacia un pequeño huerto de duraznos, donde quiere platicar con ella.

_ Por lo que veo, soy una verdadera artista, ¿así que me parezco Kagome Higurashi? _ y suelta una carcajada divertida.

Sango sé molesta un poco, sin haber puesto suficiente atención a sus palabras, pensando que ese chico quería burlarse de ella.

_ ¡ Ya empezamos! ¿me preguntaba cuando Tadashi kun sería igual de tonto que los demás chicos? _ y su rostro hacía un gesto de fastidio.

_ ¡Tonta! ¡Más que tonta! ¡ ¿no me reconoces Dolly?! _ y la llama por el sobrenombre con que le llaman en el internado.

_ ¡¿Tú…?! _ exclamó Sango, asombrada de reconocer a su amiga.

_ ¡Si! yo misma, tú amiga Kagome.

_ Y ¿qué haces aquí vestida de chico? ¿es una especie de broma, de tu Abuelo y tuya? _ le pregunta confundida.

_ Es una larga historia, por eso te traje aquí, para contarte._ le dice Kagome, ahora más seria.

_ Pues suelta, porque ahora si me muero de la curiosidad.

Mientras siguen avanzando, lentamente, montadas en los bellos corceles, Kagome, feliz de desahogarse y dejar de fingir, le va contando toda la historia de ese par de meses de su vida.

Sango escucha con la boca abierta, aquello parece una novela, a nadie más que a su amiga, se le hubiera ocurrido, tamaña aventura, ¡disfrazarse de chico!, y vaya que lo había hecho bien, pues ella, que era casi su hermana, apenas asoció a Tadashi kun, con su amiga Kagome.

Sango la miraba como si le pareciera imposible, que aquel chico, delgado, de su misma estatura, hasta un poco más alto, bien vestido, con su hakama y su haori negro y gris, de rostro algo bronceado por el sol, de cabello a la cintura, sujetó en una coleta alta, sea su mejor amiga, aquella encantadora muchacha que dejó en Kyoto hace meses, de pálido rostro, mejillas sonrosadas, labios ligeramente rojos, y largos cabellos, como el de una Hime, que adornaba con flores y hermosas peinetas de jade.

Su amiga era la chica más femenina y hermosa que conocía, y sabe que haber tenido que renunciar a todo lo bello en su vida, por ganarse el cariño del Abuelo, cómo Tadashi, tal vez no sea tan sencillo.

_ Debe de ser muy aburrido ser un chico _ dijo Sango, expresando sus pensamientos.

_ Pues el estudio es más extenso, puedo montar a caballo cómodamente y estoy entrenando Kyudo, que es muy interesante. _ le dijo Kagome congraciandose con su situación.

_ Pero no me gustan los jabones sin el perfume a jazmín que tanto me gustaba, ni estar vendada, de manera tan apretada, escondiendo mi pecho, siento mi rostro reseco, y mis manos un poco maltratadas, extraño tocar el Erhu, usar mis aceites y cosméticos, y mis Kanzashi. Aqui siento que todo es gris, y comienzo a perder la paciencia. Pasaré aquí el resto del verano y hasta después del invierno. Y a pesar de todo, cuando estoy sola con el Abuelo y Jaken sama, me va bien, a diferencia de cuando convivo con más gente, disfrazada asi, no quiero ver a más chicas, ni chico _ y mientras los dice, piensa en Sesshomaru, y en cómo causó una impresión en ella.

_ ¡ Que mal que tengas un Abuelo tan raro y estes aqui encerrada, a causa de todo lo que ha pasado!. No quiero sonar presumida, pero no sabes lo que me estoy divirtiendo este verano. Mi Abuela me deja ir a todas partes, acompañada de o de mis doncellas, o de otras chicas que he conocido en Sendai, pues dice que ya soy mayor, y que poco a poco tengo que ser conocida en la sociedad, para tener la oportunidad de conocer un marido _ y ambas sueltan a reir _ pero bueno, como te decía, tenemos planes casi todos los días, y el grupo de chicos y chicas con los que convivo, son de lo más divertido.

_ Ya no me cuentes, Sango, porque me pongo verde de envidia _ decía mientras cerraba los ojos, y ponía su rostro más dramático y triste.

_ ¡ _Gomen_! ¡ _Gomen_! ¡cuanto desearia que me acompañaras! juntas lo pasariamos a un mejor _ decía pesarosa también.

El buen corazón de Sango, buscaba una solución para resolver esa situación.

_ ¿Qué te parece esto? Podrías venir a pasar una temporada en mí casa. Tu Abuelo quiere mucho a mi Abuela, creo que en su juventud, ambos querían ser novios, pero a él lo comprometieron con alguien más, y en recuerdo de aquellos días, después de ambos enviudar, sé tienen un cariño romántico, aunque lo nieguen y solo dicen ser amigos. Si ella sé lo pide, de seguro no sé negara. _ le dice después de pensar un poco.

_ ¡Si! amiga, como siempre, eres la más inteligente de las dos _ y el rostro de Kagome resplandece de gozo, pero de pronto se apaga de tristeza, pensando de nuevo en Sesshomaru.

_ Mejor no, ya intente estar en Sendai disfrazado de esta manera, y la experiencia no me gusto _ si tenía que confesarlo, no le gustaría encontrarse de nuevo con él, y que la siguiera tratando como un chiquillo _ prefiero quedarme aquí.

_ No seas boba y escucha mi plan completo. El joven Tadashi Taisho, invitado por mí Abuela, va a pasar con ella una temporada. Yo, mañana a primera hora, mandaré un telegrama a tu madre, para que envíe por tren tus kimonos y tus cosas. Mi Abuela tiene que ser nuestra cómplice, ella es muy buena, y lo hará con gusto, pues decía tener muchísimo cariño por tu padre, y no estaba de acuerdo con su situación. Estando en casa de ella, te transformaras en Kagome, amiga mia del internado, que viene a pasar una temporada en Sendai, por invitación mía. ¿Qué te parece? _ y Sango se siente orgullosa de sí misma, pues sabe que ha tenido una idea formidable.

Kagome salta de la emoción y comienza a dar vueltas y brincos mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su amiga.

_ Deja de estrujarme tanto, que me vas arrugar mí Kimono, y no te alegres hasta que tu Abuelo, te dé el permiso _ le dijo, fingiendo enojo, aunque también está feliz por ella, pero disfrazada ella de hombre y siendo ella una señorita, no podían dar esas muestras de cariño.

_ Lo dara, estoy segura, desde que lo llegue no lo había visto tan contento, como con tu Abuela.

_ Hoy en la noche en la privacidad de nuestra habitación, le contare todo y la convenceré. _ le dice Sango.

_ Gracias amiga, el que hayas venido, le da luz de nuevo a mí vida _ y se abrazan de nuevo rápidamente.

Aquella noche Kagome soñó, con sus lindos kimonos, y ella tocando el Erhu. Paseando con amigos de su edad, y de repente con Sesshomaru, entre ellos.

Se desperto contenta a la mañana siguiente, y antes de levantarse, sé pregunto de qué manera reaccionaria, si la conociera con el hermoso Kimono azul que tanto la favorecía.

Después de almorzar, mientras se despedían, Lord Inu Taisho, le daba Kagome la invitación de su amiga, diciéndole que le concede el permiso de pasar quince días en su hogar, pues su comportamiento había sido intachable y sus estudios habían sido calificados por sus maestros, como excelentes.

Kagome estaba feliz, volaba de alegría, solo que como Tadashi aceptaba formalmente.

_ ¡ _Hai_! ¡ _Arigato_! Irasue sama, por su invitación. _ y después de una elegante y leve inclinación, se dio cuenta de un pequeño guiño que le hizo al llevar su taza de té a los labios, pues ya estaba enterada de su secreto.

Kagome, se portaria de manera intachable, hasta que pudiera ir con su amiga, pues quería pasar a su lado, quince maravillosos días.

Ojala también vea a Sesshomaru de nuevo.Ojala.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 _ **Aqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que espero y les guste también…**_

 _ **Agradezco a Irazue13 por sus comentarios, que me han gustado mucho.**_

 _ **A tanianarcisa y a anaiescalanoa12, por agregarme a sus favoritos…**_

 _ **En este capítulo, ya aparece nuestro querido Sesshomaru, espero les guste en esta adaptación, en la que hablara un poco más de lo normal jejeje…**_

 _ **Por cierto ¿les gusta la foto de portada?, navegando en google la encontré, y siento que es perfecta… comenten que opinan al respecto.**_

 _ **Bueno, disculpen la tardanza, visiten mis otros fics, y espero que comenten, si les agrado este nuevo capítulo…**_

 _ **Saludos :3**_

 _ **YOI MINO**_


	5. EL NIETO DEL LORD CAP 9 Y 10

_**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en el cuento, "El nieto del conde" que salió publicado en la revista "ROMANCES" en el mes de agosto de 1951, de la autora Carmen Martell.**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Encontrada entre cosas viejas de mi abuela, que al parecer, gustaba de leer estas revistas.**_

 _ **Si alguien conoce la revista o a la autora, por favor comenten, algo al respecto.**_

 _ **La adaptación de la historia, pertenece a su servidora…**_

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

La hermosa reunión, en los jardines de la casa de Té en Sendai, estaba en todo su apogeo, jóvenes vestidas con sus más hermosos Kimonos, caminaban en grupo de dos o tres, a través de los senderos, o acompañando a quien quisiera ser corteja, caminando atrás de ellos, alejados un poco para dejarlos platicar.

Sango Kobayashi, con tres de sus amigas, también está ahí, y de todas, sobresale Kagome, por sus particulares ojos azules y extremada belleza.

Su hermoso cabellos negro, peinado en un hermoso rodete, adornado de peinetas de jade y oro y un pequeño _hana_ , colgando al lado de pequeñas flores color rosa y una libélula de oro. Ella y Sango son las más bellas del jardín, con sus respectivos kimonos morado, Kagome, y verde, Sango.

Kagome se siente feliz entre las de su sexo, y contenta se dispone a disfrutar la que sería su primer paseo en los jardines de la casa de té, sin compañía, ya que su mamá, la consideraba muy chica, para asistir sola con puras amigas.

Y se siente muy halagada, pues ella y Sango son las dos, más solicitadas por los chicos, para poder caminar al lado de ellas.

Pero Sango, decide que ese día, solo será de chicas, que no aceptaran pasear con ningún chico, y de esa manera los rechazan, haciéndolas aún más deseables.

En toda la tarde no han parado, y ambas ya están muy cansadas, así que deciden tomar el té, con todas sus amigas, en la hermosa terraza, que la adornan hermosos setos en flor, todo parece un sueño.

Kagome se aleja un poco, ahí mismo, en la terraza, y se abstrae contemplando la hermosa vista. A los lejos, sé ver el hermoso y frío mar de Sendai, libre, coronado de la espuma de su olas, y aún más lejos un muelle, donde hay anclado unos cuantos barcos. Las playas lucen desiertas a esa hora pero no menos bellas.

Por un momento se olvida de todos, y esta tranquila disfrutando el bello atardecer, sin darse cuenta que cerca de ella, un muchacho alto, algo tostado por el sol, y de larga cabellera negra, está cerca de ella, contemplando también el paisaje.

_ Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero me han dicho que aqui puedo encontrar a la señorita Kobayashi _ dice una voz, que de inmediato reconoció Kagome, ¿interrumpirnos? ¿a quienes?, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el joven Kouga estaba cerca de ella.

Vuelve su rostro, hacía esa voz, que no ha abandonado sus pensamientos. Y al verlo, no es otro, más que Sesshomaru Taisho, su "primo" por adopción, en el que no ha dejado de pensar desde ese entonces.

Los ojos que antes la miraron, algo burlones, como si de un tonto hermano menor se tratara, ahora la miraban con asombro. Sesshomaru, que cree conocer a todo mundo, no ha visto nunca a esa encantadora muchacha, que está a lado de Kouga, al parecer.

Kagome, sé ha dado cuenta de la mirada de Sesshomaru, y esta la trae a la realidad, y después de mirarle con fingida indiferencia, vuelve su rostro hacía la hermosa vista sin ocuparse más de él.

Kouga intercambia un par de palabras con el recién llegado, que luego se marcha.

_ ¿Quién era ese joven? _ pregunta Kagome indiferente, al ver que Kouga no se ha marchado.

_ ¿Aun no lo conoces? Es Sesshomaru Taisho, amigo del hermano mayor de Sango san, que vive en el extranjero, casi siempre, él las acompaña en estas fiesta de jardín, cuando están en Sendai, pero últimamente ha desertado, y que se le ha visto pretendiendo a una _gaijin_ de China, que vive en Sendai, al parecer, se me hace raro verlo aquí, el día de hoy.

_ Tal vez las cosas no marchen bien, con su conquista. _ dice Kagome intentando saber más.

_ No lo creo, Sesshomaru siempre ha tenido suerte con las mujeres _ respondió Kouga.

_ Entonces, ¿es todo un conquistador?, es lo malo de los hombres _ le dice Kagome.

_ Todos tenemos algo de conquistador, hasta que encontramos a la mujer que nos gusta, asi como yo, que siento que hoy he encontrado a la mía, ¿quieres que te diga quien es? _ le dice, mirando con ojos insinuantes.

Kagome presiente una declaracion, ¿asi o mas obvio?, así que decide retirarse.

_ Ya estoy cansada, creo que ya trajeron el té, que te parece si vamos a disfrutarlo con los demás, Sango chan, debe de estar preocupada por mí ausencia, debo ir a buscarla.

Y sin esperarlo, emprende la retirada, mientras Kouga la sigue, algo cabizbajo.

Cuando llega, un gran grupo de chicos y chicas, están sentados, platicando y bebiendo té, y después de localizar a Sango, se sienta con ella.

_ ¿Donde te haz metido Kagome? _ le pregunta Sango al verla llegar.

_ He estado admirando la vista desde la baranda, se ve precioso el atardecer desde ahí.

_ Claro, no tienes que darnos explicaciones _ y Sango y una chica pelirroja, llamada Ayame, intercambian miradas, algo risueñas.

_ Kouga siempre se dedica a la última que llega _ y cubriendo sus rostros con el abanico, sueltan pequeñas risitas.

_ Claro, es que aún sabe la calamidad de conquistador que suele ser Kouga, ya luego lo mandas a volar como muchas otras, al enterarse también.

Y así entre platicas, Kagome se sentó en seiza junto a sus amigas, mezclandose e integrándose a la conversación general.

No lejos de ella, al otro extremo, está sentado Sesshomaru, que desde que llego, no ha dejado de mirarla, con bastante insistencia.

Dos o tres veces sé han cruzado sus miradas, y la idea de poder ser reconocida, la preocupa bastante.

Pero Sesshomaru, no la ha reconocido. Ni por un momento se le ha ocurrido asociar a esa jovencita, con el chiquillo alto y delgado, nieto de Lord Taisho, y si la mira es por la curiosidad, que inspira siempre una cara nueva, y mucho más, cuando ese rostro, es tan bonito y singular, como el de ella. Está deseando que haya un pretexto para acercarse a ella, y pedir a Sango, que está a su lado, que los presente.

Y esta ocasión llega pronto. Los jóvenes no pueden estar quietos, y ahora que han prendido las lámparas en los jardines, ha decidido dar una última vuelta al gran jardín, antes de retirarse a sus hogares. Y así comienzan los grupos y las parejas a bajar a través del sendero. Solo quedan Kagome, Sango y Ayame, rodeadas de unos cuantos chicos, que les están pidiendo pasear con ellos.

_ Konbanwa, Sango san, ¿quieres presentarme a tu amiga? _ le dijo Sesshomaru, directamente, cómo todo en su vida.

_ Sesshomaru kun, tú siempre tan serio y tan seco, igual que el aburrido de mí hermano mayor _ le contestó Sango sorprendida, de que estuviera ahí, pensaba que tal vez llegara a oídos de sus hermano esa salida.

_ Claro que te la presentare, pero se me hace raro que no sé conozcan ya, pues supongo que han de ser parientes, ya que tienen un apellido en común.

Y Kagome siente la frialdad recorrer su columna vertebral, había olvidado contarle a Sango de su encuentro con Sesshomaru, y tenía miedo de ser descubierta en ese momento. Cruzó sus manos frente a ella y bajó levemente su rostro un poco apenada, dispuesta a disculparse en cuanto su amiga la delatara.

_ Ella es Higurashi- Taisho, Kagome, estudia conmigo en Londres y es invitada mía, aquí en Sendai. _ le dice Sango.

Los dos se saludan, y en ese momento Kagome, lamenta no haber platicado con su amiga y haber cambiado su apellido. A pesar de que Sango se lo recomendo, no quiso hacerlo, ya que estaba harta de fingir, lo que no habían hablado era usar el Taisho adjunto al Higurashi como siempre lo hacía.

_ ¿De donde eres? _ le pregunto Sesshomaru, intentando hacer platica.

_ De Kyoto _ le contesta algo nerviosa.

_ Creo que ahí viven algunos parientes lejanos de mi Madre, pero no los conozco, tal vez seas parte de ellos.

_ Tal vez, mi familia es muy numerosa, no te podría decir _ le dijo intentando zafarse.

_ Bueno desde entonces podemos considerarnos pariente lejanos, ¿que te parece?, y ahora que lo pienso, desde hace tiempo me llueven parientes. Hace apenas días, conocí a un primo, nieto del Lord de "La Casa de Luna", un Taisho, también, que no me interesó conocer tanto, como ahora que te conozco a ti _ le decía, mientras caminaban por el sendero iluminado con hermosas lámparas y luciérnagas, y Kagome, comenzaba a ponerse algo roja del coraje.

_ Era un chiquillo criado entre las faldas de su madre y que se las quería dar de hombre, frente a mí, fue algo gracioso, no tienes idea de lo que me reí de él y lo que me divertí, viendo indignarse con mis bromas…

Kagome ahora si hervía de coraje, ¡y ella tantas noches pensando, que le había dedicado¡ ¡que vergüenza!. Pero por fuera estaba impasible, necesitaba ser inteligente con él, no lograria burlarse de ella, también.

_ No creas que te vas a burlar de mí , cómo de tu primito. Tú mismo has delatado tu personalidad, con tus palabras. Yo también soy joven como él y no me gustaría que fueras a contar, a quien sabe quien, que te has estado burlando de mí _ le contesto Kagome, apartando la vista y sacando su abanico, para semi esconder sus labios.

Sesshomaru, se pone serio, realmente le han calado las palabras de Kagome, pues sabía que había algo de razón en ellas.

_ Kagome san, no tome las cosas así _ le suplica, mientras la hace girarse hacia él, suavemente y lo mire a los ojos, _ Tú eres una chica, y si no sabias, entre hombres nos gusta bromear; pero no quiero que pienses, ni por un momento, que me he acercado a ti para tomarte el pelo. Eso sería indigno de un caballero, y yo lo soy, si no preguntale a Sango san…

_ ¿Qué pasa? _ pregunto Sango, más adelante, al escuchar su nombre, y se acercó a ellos.

_ Nada Sango chan, tu amiga que dice no fiarse de mí _ le dice, divertido mirando a Kagome a los ojos, mientras ella desvió la mirada.

_ Y hace muy bien _ dice en tono de broma, y dirigiéndose a Kagome, continua, _ No es mala persona, me consta, pero…

_ ¿Vas a estropear mis planes, pequeña insolente? deberías ayudarme _ le decía con esa sonrisa, que había derretido una vez más a Kagome _ Solo quiero ser amigo de Kagome san, y ella se niega.

_ ¿No crees que hago bien? podría enfadarse contigo, cierta personita _ contestó Sango.

_ Y conmigo cierta _gaijin_ de China, al saber que estaba presentando a alguien más, ya nos hemos dado cuenta muchos, que no te deja ni a sol, ni a sombra. _ le dijo recordando a la que todos comentaban.

Pero Sesshomaru no le responde a Sango.

_¿Tienes novio o prometido Kagome? _ pregunta de repente, ignorando a esa chiquilla, que en ocasiones disfrutaba haciéndolo rabiar.

Kagome, siente un ligero hueco en el corazón, al momento que escucha hablar de esa mujer, que supuestamente gusta a Sesshomaru, pero al escuchar su pregunta, le sorprende una risa, que oculta tras su abanico, y ve su cara algo indignada, esperando su respuesta, y más le hace gracia ver cómo han cambiado los papeles. Ahora ella es la que se esta burlando y él el que está indignado con su risa.

_ Supón que lo tuviera _ dice un poco coqueta, Kagome _ ¿a ti que te importa?

¿A mí? _ y se acerca un poco más a ella, clavando su dorada mirada en sus ojos azules _ que triste, que las mujeres más bellas, siempre tengan novio.

Y Kagome siente su corazón latir rápidamente, él está demasiado cerca, sus ojos demasiados serios.

_ ¡Kagome! ¿vienes? _ y Sango rompe el hechizo en que ambos se habían sumergido.

Y decide marcharse, pues si sigue ahi , seran amigos y ella tiene miedo. Algo le dice que debe de presumir de conquistador y ella no quiere estar en su lista, seria una terrible complicación enamorarse ahora y más de él. Sin embargo siente su corazón volar, cuando le dice:

_ ¿Te vas? pensé que caminaremos juntos, ¿tanto te molesta mi presencia? ¿porque siento que ese nuevo primo del que te conte, tiene la culpa?, espero que al menos no te marches enfadada conmigo _ le dice mientras le tiende la mano para despedirse.

_ Eso no, me voy porque vengo acompañando a Sango chan y ya nos retiraremos hacía nuestro hogar. _ le dice mientras posa su pequeña mano en la de él.

_ Bueno, hasta pronto _ y se la besa, demorandose una milésima de segundo más _ No creas que me resigno a que queden las cosas como están. Tenemos mucho aún de qué hablar. No quiero que guardes de mi, un recuerdo tn malo. Soy testarudo. Todos los miembros de mi familia lo somos, y no me detendré hasta que seamos bueno amigos.

Y Sesshomaru, le sonríe de una manera que Kagome, casi olvida el mal rato que hizo pasar a su alter ego Tadashi, por causa de él, y le responde también, con una sonrisa luminosa, que esta vez no oculta tras el abanico.

Pero se aleja de él, ¿Para que jugar con fuego?.

X

Quince días han pasado, quince días que han sido las mejores vacaciones que ha tenido en su vida. Un mundo nuevo se ha abierto a los ojos de Kagome.

Un mundo en el que ha triunfado plenamente, pues, por su juventud y alegría, además de su carácter franco y el atractivo que emana de su encantadora persona, han conquistado a las personas que ha conocido, nuevas amigas, amigos, las familias de todos ellos y a Sesshomaru kun.

Ha gozado con todo su ser, sin pensar que pronto regresa a "La Casa de Luna". Sango ha sido para ella la mejor de las amigas, y solo se ha preocupado de que la pase bien, y ahora, al ver que pronto tendrán que separarse, la embarga una gran pena, pues tendrá que encerrarse de nuevo en casa de Abuelo, a estudiar y a soportar el carácter agrio del Lord.

Kagome la recibe en su habitación completamente vestida, con un hermosos kimono color beige, con muchos detalles bordados en dorado y rojo, y un obi rojo bordado de dorado, Su cabello iba suelto, sujetó al lado con unas peinetas y _hanas_ , exaltando lo bello de su rostro. Sango al verla, le da más tristeza, es tan bella siendo mujer, que seguramente extrañaría todo al estar vestida de chico.

En ese momento, Kagome lee completamente absorta, una carta que tiene entre las manos. Y Sango decidió interrumpirla al notar su mirada triste.

_ Hola, Kagome, buenos días, ¿qué lees? _ le pregunta Sango en tono suave.

La mirada de Kagome cambia, al sentirse descubierta.

_ Es una carta de ese pesado de Sesshomaru, que se ha propuesto no dejarme tranquila. Me ha mandado una caja de chocolates, franceses de _Chocolat´s Olivier_ y una carta. No sé porque pienso, que cuando viaja debe de cargar con muchas cajas, para que sus conquistas se sientan especiales, con un regalo tan exclusivo.

_ Amiga, le llamas pesado, más bien es el más tierno, deberías de saber que a él le gusta el chocolate, y mí hermano, le manda cajas a él y a mí, desde _la France,_ seguramente te dio la última caja que tendría, para que te sintieras en Europa de nuevo. Deja de ser tan mala con él, sé nota que le gusta en serio _ le dice Sango en un tono de casamentera experimentada.

_ Cómo contigo no sé mete, _ y Kagome intenta poner su cara más seria, mientras comienza a cepillar su cabello.

_ ¿Y sé puede saber que te dice en su carta? ¿no es ningún secreto? ¿o si? _ le pregunta su amiga curiosa.

_ ¿Secretos con él? ¡que cosas dices! en serio, no somos ni siquiera amigos _ y mientras le tiende la carta, siente su rostro arder.

Y Sango, llena de curiosidad, comienza a leer:

" _Querida enemiga:_

 _Te envío una casa de bombones, para que tus blancos dientecitos, los disfruten._

 _Te aseguro que no están envenenados, y que tomes en cuenta, el hecho de que te prestó atención, cuando mencionaste, que amabas los postres, pero en especial, el chocolate frances. Entonces cómo mí enemistad hacia ti, no es demasiada, pensé en regalarte una de las delicias que traje en mi último viaje._

 _Me contentare con que te de una buena indigestión, que bien te la mereces, por no haberme hecho caso toda la tarde de ayer, y estar coqueteando, solo por hacerme rabiar, con el imbécil de Kouga. A ese terminare golpeando, por aprovecharse de mí desgracia._

 _Solo hay una manera de que no dañe su hermosa pinta, ya que se cree un Dios griego, y es que aceptes el plan que te voy a proponer._

 _Sé que te encantan los mariscos y el sushi, y yo te propongo ir a comerlos esta tarde, a una pequeña aldea sobre estas mismas costas, a las afueras de Sendai._

 _Cómo sé que eres una puritana, y no aceptarías una hermosa cita, solo los dos, puedes invitar a quien tú quieras, excepto, naturalmente, el imbécil de Kouga._

 _Iré a buscarlos a las cuatro, y no te permito que te niegues, Hace muchas horas, que no escucho tu repertorio de "halagos" y me estoy poniendo engreído._

 _Te necesito a ti para que me vuelvas a la realidad, y me digas la verdad. Yo también te prometo, ya no insistir que me dejes ser tu amigo, pues ya estoy convencido que te soy totalmente antipático._

 _Prefiero tu odio, a tu indiferencia y tus ofensas, a tus silencios…_

 _A las cuatro, no lo olvides…_

 _Tu enemigo, que siempre lo será, mientras tú no dispongas de otra cosa…_

 _Ing. Sesshomaru Taisho."_

La risa de Sango, resuena en la habitación, sin poder contenerla.

_ Vaya la seriedad de Sesshomaru, jamás lo había visto de esta manera _ comenta _ y no sé cómo le huyes tanto. Yo creo que aunque acepte, los coqueteos de la _gaijin_ , en el fondo le gustas tú. A ella no la toma en serio.

_ Qué disparates dices. Lo que pasa, es que, cómo no le acepto sus pretensiones, prefiere estarse burlando de mí, con sus comentarios sarcásticos. No podemos decir dos palabras, sin comenzar a pelear. Por eso prefiero no hablar con él.

_ ¿Por eso solamente? ¿no sera que estas un poquitin celosa? _ le pregunta Sango, pues era más que obvio lo que había entre esos dos.

_¡¿Celosa yo?! No me importa ni un comino, ese tonto. Sé cree bastante porque es guapo, simpático, listo, con un brillante porvenir, de cabello hermoso y plateado, y ojos de sol, que derrite a dos que tres imbéciles muchachas, que están deseando, que él les diga algo lindo. _ Y no sé da cuenta, de que su corazón es el que está hablando en ese momento.

_ Para no importarte, haces una descripción demasiado elogiosa _ le dice Sango, intentado mantener la seriedad de su rostro.

_ Aunque aceptara la amistad de Sesshomaru, mí realidad es otra y no debo aceptar _ le dice Kagome recordando su doble vida.

Sango mira los azules ojos de su amiga, y puede leer en ellos, claramente el secreto de su corazón. A ella le gusta Sesshomaru, aunque se esfuerce en negarlo.

Tras esa mirada de indiferencia, hay un corazón palpitante enamorado de Sesshomaru, amor, esa es la palabra, no simple gusto.

_ ¿Piensas aceptar su invitación? _ le pregunta Sango aparentemente indiferente, mientras empieza a trenzar su largo cabello.

_ No creo, aunque no pierdo oportunidad de probar mi platillo favorito, realmente no estoy segura de querer pasar la tarde con él. Obviamente, sola no iría, y si vamos todas, lo arruinariamos... _ le dice Kagome, sin decir sí o no.

_ Por eso no te preocupes, tontita, Sesshomaru, tiene demasiado dinero, y gana mucho más cada año. No deberías desairarlo, y mucho menos, siendo hoy tu último día, aquí en Sendai.

Y Sango no dice más, por la tristeza de ella, reflejada en el rostro de su amiga.

_ Lo había olvidado por completo, qué rápido pasa el tiempo _ y hay pena en la voz de Kagome.

Hay una pausa, y por la mente de Kagome desfilan, con la rapidez de un relámpago, los recuerdos de los días felices que ha pasado en Sendai, los rostros de los nuevos amigos que ha hecho, y al final y más brillante, el recuerdo de Sesshomaru.

A él no termina de comprenderlo. Su actitud es extraña para ella, pues de pronto la colma de elogios y hermosas palabras, que la hacen sospechar que le está haciendo el amor*, cómo de repente se pone frente a ella, a coquetear, a la _Chinesse_.

Y tan pronto se siente ignorada por completo, cómo también se enfada, si la ve hablando con otros chicos, ignorándolo ella también. Pero lo que más le molesta de él, es cuando la quiere tratar como una chiquilla, desde su altura de hombre mayor que ella, y siente su mirada, igual que aquella mañana, cuando disfrazada de Tadashi, se burló de ella, de la misma manera.

Bien merece, que lo deje plantado, pero la idea, de que tal vez sea la última vez que lo vería, le hace aceptar. Y de inmediato, Sango, manda a un mozo a aceptar la invitación, y a avisarle a Ayame Y Eri, sus otras dos amigas, además de otros dos chicos.

Y aquella tarde, un divertido grupo, invade ese pequeño y quieto pueblo, con un buen lugar donde comer mariscos, sushi y sake tibio.

En torno de la bien servida mesa, mientras comen, charlan y se ríen, durante largo rato. Luego, poco a poco la conversación deja de ser general, y comienzan los diálogos uno a uno.

Sesshomaru, desde un principio trata de acaparar a Kagome, que ese día ha estado mucho menos agresiva que de costumbre.

_ ¿Qué te pasa hoy mí querida enemiga? _ le pregunta en francés, que sabe, es uno de los idiomas que no habla Sango _ no me has herido con alguno de tus afilados comentarios _ le dice algo bromista.

_ Estoy de estómago agradecido, y además no quiero dejar tan mala impresión en ti, pues me voy mañana.

Y el bellos rostro de Sesshomaru, se torna más serio de lo habitual, perdiendo la chispa de alegría de hace un momento.

_ ¿Tan pronto? te confieso, que no pensé en que eso pudiera suceder.

_ Y sin embargo en este mundo todo tiene un fin. Estos quince días, se pasaron volando. _ le dice Kagome, con un ligero tono de tristeza, que Sesshomaru supo identificar bien.

_ ¿ Y a dónde te vas? me doy cuenta, muy tarde, que nada sé de tu vida. Cuéntame aunque sea algo.

Una triste sonrisa, florece en los labios de Kagome, que intenta ocultar con su abanico, pero que Sesshomaru no permite.

_ ¿Para que? no soy muy aficionada a remover el pasado, y hoy tampoco deseo pensar en el mañana. Me aguarda una vida monótona, ¡un aburrimiento espantoso! no quiero pensar en ello, quiero disfrutar este momento, estas últimas horas que me restan de felicidad. _ y bajaba su mirada, porque sentía que si lo seguía viendo a los ojos, sé pondría a llorar.

_ ¿Felicidad? _ y un latido emocionado, revive la esperanza de Sesshomaru _ ¿entonces estas horas que estas pasando a mí lado, son de felicidad? me gusta escuchar, esas palabras de tus labios _ y su voz termina en un susurro inquietante.

_ Yo no me refería exclusivamente a ti, al decir eso _ y el rostro de Kagome se ruborizó, y no tiene su abanico, para disimularlo _ demasiado bien lo sabes tú, pero todo lo tomas a broma _ y termina aceptando.

_ De eso tu tienes la culpa, ¡qué más quisiera yo que tomarte en serio! pero me he convencido de que eso no puede ser. Me tratas de manera que me has hecho comprender, que a lo único que puedo aspirar es hacer tu payaso, haciéndote enojar con bromas pesadas. Ese papel no me va a mí, nunca he sido asi, mí seriedad a quedado por los suelos. Yo había soñado con ser tu amigo, con llegar a ser tu… pero he renunciado a esa loca idea, sé que empecé con el pie equivocado, y no puedo cambiar esa primera impresión en ti. _ le confiesa Sesshomaru, abriendo su corazón.

_ Haces bien en renunciar, ¿que hubieras hecho con una amistad tan corta? mañana me voy, y es muy probable, que no volvamos a vernos nunca más.

_ ¿Regresas a Kyoto? _ le pregunta Sesshomaru, pues sabe, que no es un límite para él.

Kagome no quiere mentirle, pero tampoco puede confesarle que solo estarán separados por un corto camino, y por eso contestó vagamente:

_ No sé, tal vez regrese otro año a Londres _ dice Kagome.

_ ¿Al colegio? ¿a tu edad?, según se, Sango no volverá más, le ha gustado estar sin la sujeción de un internado, y se divertirá un año más, antes de que su abuela le consiga marido.

_ Pues yo si. De seguir estudiando, preferiría ir allí, se pasa mucho mejor. Sin embargo…

_ Siento mucho, que te vayas tan lejos… me sera muy dificil ir a buscarte hasta Londres… cuando te extrañe _ le dijo Sesshomaru, mirando a sus ojos de manera profunda y magnética, sienten que se pueden acercar y darse un beso, pero las risas, que se escuchan lejanas por los dos, rompe el hechizo _ en cambio, si regresaras a Kyoto, en vez de Londres, al menos dos veces por semana podría visitarte. Y ya hablando seriamente, ¿sabes que te he tomado cariño, Kagome chan?.

Él habla en serio, desde que la conoció esa tarde en los jardines de la casa de Té, con el sol de la tarde reflejado en sus ojos azules, sintió el aguijonazo del amor.

Pero ella rechazó su avance, al intentar ser como siempre, de altivo y orgulloso, y de ahí en adelante, ella no lo tomó en serio, a veces sentía que sus ojos, destilaban amor y él intentaba avanzar y ser el hombre que ella quería, pero después sentía su orgullo reclamarle, ¿cómo podía acceder a los deseos de una chiquilla que a cada rato le daba calabazas? las mujeres se rinden a él, con solo mirarlas, ahí estaba Kagura la _Gaijin_ , que todos sabían que estaba enamorada de él.

Pero ella no era Kagome, y aunque intentara darle celos con Kagura, parecía indiferente a ellos, en cambio, verla a ella asediada por Kouga o aquel soldado llamado Bankotsu, sentía deseos de matarlos y que esas sonrisas coquetas, sean sólo para él. Pero no podían comenzar a hablar, cuando ya estaban peleando por cualquier tontería. Y aun así, él disfrutaba su carácter serrano y franco, de alma apasionada y lengua afilada, no cambiará nada de ella, solo sus ojos, pues quería que ese brillo en ellos, fuera de amor hacía él.

_ Me reservare el derecho a creerte, Sesshomaru kun, _ le respondió Kagome con un tono burlón, aunque su rostro colorado.

_ Allá tú, ya lo creerás algún día. El mundo es un pañuelo, y más temprano que tarde podamos volver a encontrarnos, yo no dudo que sea así, mi queridisima Kagome.

Contestaba Sesshomaru, él estaba acostumbrado a ganar.

_ Es posible, no te lo niego, pero para entonces, tal vez seamos un par de venerables ancianos.

_ ¡Qué tontería! ¿crees que yo esperaría tanto?, por suerte tengo a Sango, que me dira donde puedo buscarte.

Kagome, palidece, ante las últimas palabras de Sesshomaru. No duda de la lealtad de su amiga, pero en ese tiempo ha conocido la astucia de Sesshomaru, y sabe que será capaz de sonsacarle.

No había contado con tal complicación. Siempre había creído, que una vez que sé fuera, Sesshomaru se olvidaría de ella de inmediato. Pero con sus últimas palabras, comienza a sospechar que no sera asi.

_ Sesshomaru kun _ le dice muy seria _ nunca te he pedido un favor, ¿me harias uno?.

_ Según lo que sea _ contesta prudente.

_ Desearía que no intentaras nada, para averiguar de mi paradero. Sin quererlo, podrias hacerme mucho daño si lo consiguieras, y si es verdad que me quieres un poquito…

_ No un poquito, mucho, te quiero mucho, ¿me crees? ¿me tomas en serio? _ le dice Sesshomaru, interrumpiendo, mientras Kagome, siente una daga en su corazón. Cuanto había soñado con esas palabras.

_ Depende de tu respuesta _ Kagome comenzó a caminar hacía la playa para observar el atardecer.

Sesshomaru la siguió, incrédulo por su respuesta. ¿Que significa esa nueva actitud en Kagome? ¿será una broma esa seriedad que lo preocupa?.

Pero al detenerse en la orilla y mirar hacia el mar, nota en sus ojos el interés con que aguarda su respuesta.

_ Me pides una cosa muy dificil, ¿que me daras tu en cambio? _ le pregunto intrigado, no quería haber confesado sus sentimientos y que ella lo dejara así sin más.

_ ¿Que quieres? _ le pregunto Kagome mirándolo a los ojos, mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

_ Respuestas.

Y Kagome decidió que era momento de la verdad.

_ Si Sesshomaru, si tomó en serio tus palabras, yo también siento lo mismo por ti, aunque lo único que te puedo ofrecer por el momento, es mi amistad _ le dijo bajando la mirada, después de sentir sus lágrimas, inundaron sus ojos.

Sesshomaru se acerca, y toma sus manos, no quiere verla triste, no había sido su intención.

_ Lo que me ofreces es una gran oferta, me seduce la idea de tu amor, pero preferiría seguir viendo tu bello rostro, aunque me consideres solo tu enemigo _ le dijo bromista, para distender el ambiente.

Kagome, sonríe un poco, captando la broma, y disfruta del momento, de sus ojos dorados, de su hermoso y varonil rostro. Él se acerca y suelta una de sus peinetas del cabello, soltandose casi todo su cabello, dejándolo sujetó solo de un lado. Por un momento Kagome no sabe qué decir al respecto, y ve cómo besa su _Kanzashi_ y lo guarda en su _obi_ , conservandola.

_ Sesshomaru, lo que me me pides no es posible, puesto que me voy y tienes que elegir.

_ Déjame pensarlo un poco _ y enreda el brazo de ella, al suyo y continúan caminando viendo la puesta de sol.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Está completamente oscuro, cuando el coche de Sesshomaru, esta cerca de llegar a Sendai.

Kagome va sentada a lado de Sesshomaru, entre los demás pasajeros. Y recuerda la mañana en que lo conoció, y piensa que distintos sus sentimientos en ese momento.

Siente en su interior una extraña mezcla de alegría y de pena. Desearía que ese lento andar, de camino a Sendai, encima del carruaje de Sesshomaru, dure para siempre. Sé sentía muy bien recibir el aire fresco de la noche y soñar…

_ Kagome _ le dijo Sesshomaru en un susurro, aprovechando que todos estan distraidos.

_ Si?, Sesshomaru kun.

_ Lo he pensado bien, y aunque me pese no poder verte, te doy mi palabra de honor que no le insistiré a Sango chan, para que me de informacion de ti, ¿me crees? _ le dijo Sesshomaru.

_ Te creo Sesshomaru, sé que tú palabra es seria, y creo en ella, de aquí en adelante, puedes contar con mi amistad, admiración y respeto _ le dijo mirando sus dorados ojos, que en ese instante brillaban con la intensidad del amor.

_ Pero los amigos suelen tener noticias, uno de otro. Déjame que te escriba de vez en cuando, Sango se puede encargar de recibir y enviar mis cartas _ le dijo tomando su mano.

Kagome no es capaz de negarse a los deseos de él, en esos momentos. Sé siente débil ante su toque y contesta:

_ Bueno, con tal de que no abuses de tu privilegio _ y esconde su rostro, sonrojado y risueño, detrás de su abanico.

_ ¿Entonces he dejado de ser para ti un enemigo? ¿somos amigos? _ le dice mirando significativamente, los dos sabían, que querían algo más que amistad, pero Sesshomaru se había dado cuenta de la dulce inocencia de Kagome, e iría lentamente, con tal de no asustarla.

_ Amigos _ contesta Kagome, emocionada, sin saber porque, cómo si su amistad fuera un compromiso más profundo.

Kagome no puede ver, el brillo de triunfo en los ojos de Sesshomaru. Para él, era un paso más para ganar el corazón de ella. Sin saber que Kagome, era suya desde que lo conoció.

Y el carruaje, sigue corriendo, arrastrados por los hermosos caballos, hacía Sendai. Traspasando las tinieblas, con las luz de los faros. Y en el alma de Kagome, en medio de la tristeza, por dejar atrás esos días felices, siento su corazón arder, al momento de recibir en medio de la oscuridad, un suave beso en los labios, rápido, fugaz y ardiente.

Sesshomaru, había sellado su corazón, para siempre, con ese beso.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ *****_ _Hacer el amor a una mujer, significaba, pretenderla con palabras y actos de amor, si ninguna connotación de índole sexual._

 _ **Aqui esta un nuevo capítulo, de esta maravillosa historia, la verdad me costo un poquito, digamos, que los hombres de ciertas regiones del mundo, no sé parecen a las de otras, ¿cómo hacer que la galantería de la lengua latina, se acople a lo que sería la personalidad de Sesshomaru, o las tradiciones japonesas?... puede ser difícil, tuve que quemar neurona esta vez, para que no quedara un Sesshomaru, tan diferente a lo que conocemos.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, al final es una historia adaptada...**_

 _ **¿Les gusto?, ya estamos entrando a lo más interesante…**_

 _ **Quiero mandar un saludo a Tiititita, y a Irazue13 por sus comentarios… Gracias, en serio…**_

 _ **También un saludo a Lady Beatriz, Olivette frai y Paovampire, por agregarme, por seguir la historia y agregarme a sus favoritos…**_

 _ **Disculpen la demora, pero este fan fic, a diferencia de el otro, ocupa más de mí tiempo, ya que debo de aplicar un cuidado especial para la conservación de las páginas, pues antes no imprimían en papel lustre y se deterioran más rápido las hojas, hay pequeños espacios, que hay que rellenar… Pero bueno, en un afán de conocer más a mí Abuela, me puse a leer los libros y revistas que había conservado por algo, y no pude evitar enamorarme de esta maravillosa historia…**_

 _ **Les mando un saludo y un abrazo supercalifragilisticuespialidoso… jajaja :3**_

 _ **YOI MINO**_


	6. EL NIETO DEL LORD CAP 11 Y 12

_**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en el cuento, "El nieto del conde" que salió publicado en la revista "ROMANCES" en el mes de agosto de 1951, de la autora Carmen Martell.**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Encontrada entre cosas viejas de mi abuela, que al parecer, gustaba de leer estas revistas.**_

 _ **Si alguien conoce la revista o a la autora, por favor comenten, algo al respecto.**_

 _ **La adaptación de la historia, pertenece a su servidora…**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **XI**

Una mano impaciente corre la ventana, mirando de vez en cuando hacía la entrada de la hacienda, poniendo atención a cualquier sonido que llegue hasta su casa.

"¿Cuanto tardara en llegar Tadashi? ¿le habrá pasado algo en el camino?. En estos días los asaltos están a la orden del día…"

Y sigue dando vueltas por la habitación, esperando a su nieto Tadashi. A Inu Taisho, su ausencia le ha parecido larga, y aunque no lo confiense del todo, lo ha extrañado.

Aquel chiquillo, vivo retrato de Inuyasha, representa todo un pasado olvidado, pues para él, cada día van desapareciendo viejos rencores.

La alegría loca de Tadashi, su aplicación al estudio, su fina estampa y esa simpatía que emana de él, van conquistando su duro corazón. A su vejez le hacen falta las risas, la energía y la charla de aquel chiquillo que no le guarda rencor, por el olvido en el que lo había desterrado por tantos años.

El ruido de caballos, a través del camino empedrado, llega hasta él y de nuevo mira hacia afuera, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

"Ya está aquí" piensa satisfecho, mientras sus ojos brillan de gozo.

Ya oye su voz, que va saludando a su paso, a los criados de a casa, y en un momento ya está a su lado, abrazandolo, con la alegría que lo caracteriza.

_ Por fin has llegado, _Okaerinasai_ _ le da la bienvenida su abuelo, mirando complacido. _ Te encuentro rozagante de vida, estos días te han sentado bien, ¿has estado contento? ¿se te ha tratado bien?

_ Abuelo, _arigato_ , han sido unos días geniales, ¡lastima que hayan terminado tan pronto!

_ A ti te han parecido cortos, y a mí largos _ y sus ojos se muestran cariñosos para su nieto, _ tu ausencia se ha notado en esta casa.

Kagome mira asombrada a su abuelo. Es la primera vez que le dice algo amable, y es significa un paso tremendo en la meta que se ha impuesto, y se siente feliz. En esos momentos, en que le pesa más, el haberse disfrazado de Tadashi, y no poder ser una chica normal, su palabras le sirven de aliento, pues su optimismo se había quedado en Sendai, en las manos de Sesshomaru.

_ Me alegra saber que ya empiezo ser algo para ti, y que he dejado de ser un extraño _ le dice Kagome con esa franqueza, que le es habitual, use Furisode o Hakama.

_ Sé lo escribiré a mamá, se pondrá muy feliz de saberlo.

Lorda Taisho, tuerce el gesto, pues su antipatía por su nuera no ha disminuido; pero felizmente, Kagome no sé ha dado cuenta. Un hermoso perro akita, acaba de entrar y atrae toda su atención acariciandolo, mientras el can lame sus manos.

_ ¿También tu me haz hechado de menos? _ le dice cariñosa.

_ Deja al perro _ gruñe su abuelo _ y ven a sentarte a mí lado. ¿No puedes estarte quieto un minuto?.

La muchacha obedece y el perro la sigue y sé hecha a su lado.

_ Deseo que me cuentes, qué es lo que haz hecho en estos días _ ordena el Lord.

_ Pues he ido todas las mañanas a la playa, y he salido por las tardes…

_ ¿Con quién?

_ Con Sango san y su grupo de amigos.

_ Eres aun muy joven para alternar en sociedad, y me temo que te han ignorado las chicas, ¿que tal te ha ido con ellas?. _ le pregunta el abuelo, algo preocupado, de la poca masculinidad de su nieto, ni siquiera el bigote le había comenzado a crecer, pensando en sugerirle que se unte tomates, para que le crezca más rápido.

_ Todas han sido muy amables conmigo, Sango san ha sido una perfecta anfitriona _ contestó la muchacha.

_ Espero que no hayas cometido la tontería, de pretender o enamorarte de alguna de ellas.

Aquella pregunta, le hace gracia a Kagome, que por un momento se imagina, dando flores y chocolates a Sango, vestidas las dos con los más hermosos kimonos uchikake.

_ ¿Por que te ries? _ le pregunta indignado el abuelo, temiendo lo peor.

Kagome no sabe qué contestar, y turbada por la mirada inquisidora de su abuelo, su rostro se pone rojo, como cerezas maduras.

_ ¿Que significa tu rostro? haz cometido las tonteria de enamorarte, ¿verdad?, si es asi, te advierto que yo no permito novias para pasar el rato. Cuando seas mayor, y estés en condiciones de casarte, ya me ocuparé de buscarte una, que te convenga y pueda hacerte feliz, ¿de acuerdo?.

El Abuelo, pasado los primeros momentos de la emocionante bienvenida, comienza a hacerle sentir de nuevo su disciplina, y Kagome, no está dispuesta a aceptar, por eso contestó altiva.

_ Pues yo también te advierto abuelo, que intentaré agradarte en todo, pero no intentes meterte con mi corazón, ¡en mí corazón mando yo!.

Los ojos de Inu Taisho, miran a Kagome, con un brillo, amenazador.

_ ¿Tienes novia? contesta…

_ No la tengo, y puedes estar tranquilo por ahora, porque no tengo planes de entrar en esos asuntos de momento, pero más adelante... _ y de nuevo la imagen de Sesshomaru invade su memoria.

_ Eres igual que tu padre en lo físico y en lo moral. A él le costó bien cara su obstinación, al no escuchar mis consejos y seguir su propia voluntad. Tú deberías de escarmentar con su ejemplo, pues me sobran energías para castigar al nieto, cómo castigue a mí hijo… _ y en sus ojos sombríos, se vislumbra un intenso dolor, a pesar de la dureza de las palabras.

Kagome se da cuenta, con su expresión, que ocupa ya, en el corazón de su abuelo el lugar al que tiene derecho, y su alegría es tan grande, que siente deseos de dejar la discusión, actuar por una vez como chica frente a su abuelo y correr a arrojarse a sus brazos y llenarle de besos el rostro, para bajarle su enojo. Pero en ese momento, es Tadashi Taisho, un chico, por eso solo se contenta con decir:

_ No te enojes abuelo, ¿para que vamos a estropear la alegría que hemos sentido en un principio, por volver a vernos? ¿para qué vamos a preocuparnos de algo que tal vez no suceda nunca?, cuando llegue la hora de casarme, tal vez pueda ser conforme a tus deseos y a los míos, no creo que eso sea incompatible.

_ Aunque eres un chiquillos, veo que empiezas a pensar como hombre, y eso espero, que podamos entendernos, pero para eso falta que tengas confianza en mi. Debes contarme tus secretos o dudas, para que yo te aconseje. Promete, que no tendras novia sin mí consentimiento. Las cosas al principio suelen tener arreglo, pero sí se aviva el fuego no hay quien lo apague.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia aparece en los labios de Kagome.

_ lo que me pides es difícil, hay cosas de las que no gusto hablar; sin embargo para que estés tranquilo, prometo, no ponerme en alguna relación, sin prevenirte antes, no tendre Novia _ y Kagome pone énfasis en la palabra, novia.

_ Harás bien, y no te arrepentiras de cumplir tu palabra. Y ahora vete y déjame descansar un rato. Estoy contento de que hayas vuelto y de tu manera de pensar.

Kagome se dispone a marchar, cuando Inu Taisho la vuelve a llamar:

_ Acercate solo un momento, pues quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Y el Lord de largos y plateados cabellos, de carácter gruñón e insoportable, que hace poco había lanzado rayos y centellas por los ojos, le pregunta en voz suave:

_ Tadashi, hijo mío, ¿me quieres aunque sea un poquito?

Y esta vez, Kagome no puede contenerse y olvidando que es un "chico", abraza efusivamente a su abuelo, y le besa la frente.

_ Te quiero mucho Abuelo, aunque nos peleemos a ratos, pero ya sabes, es porque soy testarudo como tú.

Y sin decir una palabra más, pues comienza a emocionarse, sale rápido de la habitación, ya que eso se veria mal, en Lord Tadashi Taisho.

Cuando Jaken sama, se queda solo con el Lord, le dice con cierta seriedad que no va bien con la sonrisa plácida de su rostro.

_ No sé ablande mí Lord, o ese crío terminará por ser un tiranuelo, ¡duro con él! A la juventud se le endereza con disciplina, y aunque el joven Tadashi, tienes buenas cualidades, necesita mucha disciplina.

_ ¿Sabes que no te reconozco Jaken? Tú eras siempre el defensor de Sesshomaru, incluso de él, y ahora me recomiendas mano dura… la verdad no te entiendo… _ y el Lord se da la vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse a sus aposentos a descansar.

_ No tengo necesidad de tus consejos, asi que ahorratelos. _ y con voz dura, concluyó por marcharse.

Cuando Jaken sama se retira también a su habitación, se acentúa su sonrisa y se frota la manos, lleno de satisfacción.

_ Esto está marchando de maravilla _ sé dice a sí mismo, cuando llega a su habitación _ el cachorro terminará por vencer al León, y no tardará mucho en aparecer el notario, por la mansión, y en hacer que las cosas vuelvan a su cauce. Inuyasha, amigo, tú padre está comenzando a perdonar.

 **XII**

" _Queridísima mamá:_

 _Que triste y largo ha sido para mí este invierno, aquí, en esta vieja casona._

 _El Abuelo lleva unos días enfermo, y a consecuencia de eso, un humor insoportable, cada que lo visitó en su recamara, aprovecha para regañarme._

 _Kaede sama, que es la que lo cuida, debido a la edad, ya esta algo torpe, y cómo él es impaciente y caprichoso, se enoja cuando sus alimentos no están al debido tiempo, que las cataplasmas, no están a la debida temperatura, y que olvida darle sus medicinas._

 _Y su indignación suelo pagarla yo._

 _No sabes lo que a mí me gustaría convertirme en su enfermera, y tenerle todas las cosas, como al él le gustan, porque a pesar de su enojo, que es debido a su malestar, sé que me quiere._

 _Pero los "chicos" no podemos hacer esos papeles que solo están reservados para las mujeres, y tengo que contentarme con algunos pequeños favores, cómo leerle o redactar algunas cartas._

 _Creo que o pierdo el tiempo, mamá, y mi sacrificio no sera inutil, eso me consuela, cuando a pesar de todo, termino regañada._

 _No obstante, no puedo quejarme, pues mi vida es muy agradable; estudio mucho, y me estoy convirtiendo en un pozo de ciencia y sabiduría, y eso me gusta._

 _Doy largos paseos a caballo, y me gusta practicar Kyudo, si no me caso, sería una perfecta sacerdotisa._

 _Por las noches, después de cenar, tenemos nuestra usual partida de ajedrez, con el Abuelo, que casi siempre pierdo, pues cómo sabes, jamas sere buena jugando._

 _Lo único que echo de menos, es no tener más gente de mí edad. En esta casa se pasan los meses, sin ver otras caras más que la del médico, Jaken sama o los criados._

 _Sango Kobayashi, me ha invitado a pasar unos días en su casa, pero mi abuelo está reacio a darme permiso, y yo me consumo de tristeza, pues este verano lo pasé estupendamente, y sueño con volver a repetir la experiencia…_

Un golpe resonó en la puerta, y una voz pregunta:

_ ¿Sé puede?

_ ¿Pase usted? _ le respondió Kagome.

Una criada, entra trayendo con ella varias cartas. Kagome las toma con rapidez, y busca entre ellas, algo de su interés.

Con gesto aburrido, descarta los almanaques, que su Abuelo, mandó traer para él, desde Londres, París y Alemania, y que tendrá que leer después, para poder platicar con él después, dándose aires de suficiencia, sobre temas científicos, sociales y políticos del mundo fuera de Japón.

Pasa lo mismo con el Kendo, odia ese deporte, pero tenía que estar enterada de cada torneo, campeón y entrenamiento, para complacer al Abuelo, que aunque no asistía, estaba enterado de lo que concierne a su deporte favorito.

Pero en ese momento, encerrada en su habitación, no tenía que fingir, sé soltaba su cabello, se desataba los vendajes, y quedaba solo en la delgada yukata blanca de algodón, que utilizaba para dormir, por la que se traslucen, sus redondos y virginales senos, a causa de la luz que entraba por las ventanas, siendo mujer en la intimidad de su alcoba, mientras tenía a la mano, un voluminoso kimono de invierno, en caso de alguna emergencia.

Tranquilamente, se acuesta en el cómodo futón, aun sin querer comenzar el dia, y se dedica a leer las cartas recibidas.

Solo dos, las que siempre espera, bastante voluminosas, una de su madre y otra de Sango, en la que seguramente viene adjunta, una de Sesshomaru, que no había dejado de escribirle, todo ese tiempo.

Kagome, abre primero la de su madre, y lee el principio, asegurándose que está bien, y la deja para después, para leerla con más tranquilidad.

Luego con impaciencia rasga el otro sobre, donde lee las cuartillas que le dedicó Sango, feliz de hacer de celestina para su mejor amiga.

Su corazón late con impaciencia, y sus pequeñas manos tiemblan al abrir la carta de Sesshomaru, que esta escrita en francés, para seguridad de ella.

" _Querida Kagome:_

 _Me alegra saber de ti, en cuanto he recibido tu carta, me he sentado a responder._

 _No sabes cuanto te extraño, me alegra saber que nuestra amistad va en aumento, y que por escrito nos entendemos más que con palabras. Aunque admito, que extraño tus comentarios mordaces y tu lengua afilada._

 _Sin embargo sueño con verte, si vinieras tendría preparado una serie de festejos solo para ti._

 _La "Chinese", cómo tu le dices, sé me fue, definitivamente, y ahora si puedo dedicarme por completo a ti._

 _No dejes de pensar en mi , como yo no dejo de hacerlo por ti…_

 _Te quiere (como amigo, hasta que tu dispongas)_

 _Ing. Sesshomaru Taisho."_

Kagome lee y relee varias veces, los cortos renglones que son enigma para ella. Sesshomaru le escribe cartas con frecuencia, y todas sus cartas la dejan con la misma incertidumbre, pues igual le dice frases cariñosas, cómo le habla de la " _Chinese_ ", cómo en esa vez que le contaba que ya se había marchado de su vida.

No sabía que Sesshomaru solo lo hacía para torturarla, para que saliera de ese capullo de misterio en el que estaba envuelta y trataba de darle celos, para que al menos reaccionara, y saber dónde estaba.

Jamás había estado tan enamorado de una mujer cómo había estado de ella, estaba a punto de caer en la ruina económica, invitando a Sango Kobayashi y a su séquito de amigos, para sonsacarles información, pero no más no conseguía nada.

Simplemente Kagome Higurashi había desaparecido.

Él quería escribir pergaminos completos, diciéndole todos sus sentimientos de un tirón, pero aunque más de una vez estuvo a punto de hacerlo, al final se contentó con una pequeña carta, que más bien parecía una esquela, algo que no lo comprometiera, pues ella sé podría asustar de sus sentimientos, y él no estaba dispuesto a admitirlos abiertamente hasta que no sé eclareciera el misterio de Kagome Higurashi.

Pero él no sabía que Kagome se moría de los celos, cada que leia que salió de excursión, con sus amigas, o cuando le hacía confidencias de la " _chinese"_. Ella no sé quiere confesar, que espera algo más de Sesshomaru, y excusa nuevamente sus sentimientos, con la tristeza de no poder ser ella misma, aunque sea por un momento.

Las otras cartas esperan en su pequeño escritorio, que ella les dedique una minima atencion, pero solo aprieta la carta de Sesshomaru contra su pecho, oliendo la fragancia de la que tal vez sea su biblioteca u oficina.

_ ¡Si yo pudiera ir! _ dice con emoción, pensando en ese suave beso en medio de la oscuridad _ ¡Si mi abuelo me dejara!

Cómo contestación a su deseo, escucha, que tocan suavemente a su puerta, y la voz de Kaede sama:

_ Joven Tadashi, lo llama Lord Taisho, haga favor de ir a su despacho cuanto antes.

Rápidamente, se pone encima de su yukata blanca, un kimono negro y encima de este un grueso haori de seda gris para cubrirse del frío.

Esconde su carta, en medio de un libro en francés que está leyendo, y sé marcha a buscar a su Abuelo, que de un momento la ha preocupado, pues jamás lo llama tan de imprevisto.

Pero por fortuna, cuando lo ve, su Abuelo parece gozar de un excelente humor, y la recibe con mucho cariño.

_ Te he mandado llamar, para felicitarte. Esta es la primera vez que vas a pasar bajo mi techo, el primer día del año y quiero que guardes un buen recuerdo de ello, así que te he comprado algo, que pienso que te gustara.

Salen a la entrada principal, donde mira en la explanada una hermosa yegua "pura sangre" árabe, de color tordo, hermosa pinta, fina alzada. Un magnífico animal.

_ Abuelo que hermoso..._ y Kagome se quedó sin palabras, no pensó que su Abuelo le fuera a regalar algo que realmente le gustara, pero se equivocó, a los dos les gustaban los caballos de tan fina estampa.

_ ¿Es para mí? ¿es posible?_ no podía creer que su Abuelo le hubiera conseguido una Yegua tan fina y difícil de conseguir, al menos en Japón.

En los ojos de su Abuelo, lee la afirmación, y loca de alegría, por el obsequio que ha rebasado todas sus expectativas, lo abraza llena de ternura.

_ ¡ Que bueno eres! ¡ y qué hermoso regalo! ya decia yo, que no podías ser el único Abuelo que no mimara a su nieto, y esto me lo demuestra _ y lo aprieta más contra su suave cuerpo.

_ No soy tan bueno como dices, y harías bien en recordarlo. Pero soy justo, y te la regalo por tu buena conducta y además porque tus maestros están muy contentos con tu aprovechamiento en los estudios.

_ Pero de todas maneras, Abuelo, esto es demasiado para mí.

_ Efectivamente, creo que me he excedido, y en adelante no esperes que sea tan espléndido; pero este es mi primer regalo, y he querido juntar en este, todos los que he dejado de hacerte, sé que te he tenido olvidado..._ y por un momento la voz del Lord sé quiebra de emoción, ante sus errores.

Kagome lo abraza, y cambia de tema, para salvar el orgullo de ambos.

_ ¡Arigato Abuelo!, estoy contento, puedo verla, ¿tiene nombre? ¿me dejas montarla?.

_ Si, mirala, que se acostumbre a ti. Después del almuerzo, puedes montarla un poco y después, ir en compañía de Jaken sama, a un espléndido torneo de sumo, que habrá en Sendai _ otro de los deportes favoritos del Abuelo.

_ ¡Sendai! _ y Kagome vuelve a abrazar a su Abuelo, pues tenía muchas ganas de salir.

_ ¡Vaya! te estas poniendo fuerte como un roble, tu abrazo casi me hace daño.

_ Lo mismo decía mi madre. Con permiso Abuelo, ire corriendo a mi habitación a vestirme para el almuerzo.

Y el Lord, tuerce el gesto al oír que menciona de nuevo a su madre, quisiera que la olvidara, pero sabía que por mucho eso era imposible, así que le tocaba tragarse el disgusto.

Kagome, entra corriendo al onsen, y después de lavarse a conciencia, cepilla sus cabellos, no tan largos como antes, pero aun asi hermosos, aun si estan peinados en la coleta alta, como un samurai.

Sé viste de "Tadashi" con un hakama gris oscuro y un kimono gris claro, sobre sus hombros, un haori grueso, tabis color oscuro.

Baja al comedor con su Abuelo, e impaciente devora su comida, gesto que su abuelo, censura, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo, pues él mismo está emocionado de que monte la hermosa Yegua.

A las tres de la tarde, correctamente vestida y en compañía de Jaken sama y de Ginta y Hakaku San, pues no se fía del todo, de su seguridad, emprende el camino llena de ilusiones.

En el camino se ha dedicado a sonsacar a Jaken sama, para que pasen a invitar a Sango San y a Irasue sama, al torneo. Pues realidad es que no sé imaginaba sola en un lugar así.

Pero no todo ha de ser felicidad en aquel día, y ya en casa de ellas, les han informado que han salido en tren a visitar a los padres de Kobayashi San.

Por un momento piensa en buscar a Sesshomaru, pero eso sería indigno, aún estando vestida de chico, y su corazón palpita nervioso, pensando en él.

Al final no le queda otro recurso que ir en compañía de Jaken sama, al torneo de sumo.

Para evitar que alguien pueda reconocerla, se ha puesto una gorra estilo inglés, además de unos anteojos de vidrieras, azul, que en Londres usaban los hombres para el sol, y tras esa ligera coraza, que le ayuda a conservar su incógnito, sus ojos buscan mientras avanzan por las calles, encima de su Yegua, cualquier indicio de Sesshomaru.

Cuando llegaron al jardín donde estaría el _dohyô_ de los luchadores, se da cuenta de la gran muchedumbre que hay, y ve muchos rostros conocidos, como Kouga San, o Bankotsu San.

Pero ninguno repara en ella, a pesar de ser vista y eso le da cierta tranquilidad.

En un intermedio, Jaken sama se levanta a saludar unos amigos, pero Kagome prefiere no exhibirse más, y se queda tranquilamente sentada bebiendo té y comiendo _nikuman_.

De pronto siente una fuerte mano, apoyarse en su hombro y una voz bastante añorada, le dice:

_ Vaya primo, ¡que apetito tienes!

Kagome desea en ese momento, que la trague la tierra, pues a su lado está Sesshomaru, que aunque tenía muchísimas ganas de encontrarlo, no sé sentía agusto encontrarlo, cuando ella usaba su disfraz de Tadashi, sintiendo unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

Finge estar interesado por una discusión entre entrenadores, y sólo contesta con un "Hola" dicho con perfecta voz ronca, al saludo de Sesshomaru.

Bajando un poco más la gorra sobre su frente, intenta no darle el rostro de frente, fingiendo no ocuparse de él.

Sesshomaru nota que su actitud no es correcta y comprende que debe guardarle rencor, por burlarse de él cuando se habían conocido.

Y ganas no le faltaron de hacerlo de nuevo, sólo por empoderarse frente a él, pero el recuerdo de cuando conoció a Kagome en los jardines de la casa de Té, lo detiene.

Realmente quería a esa muchacha tan alegre y simpática, de la que se había enamorado casi desde un principio.

Entonces procura ser amable con Tadashi, pues las palabras de Kagome, de esa tarde que la conoció, había quedado en su mente. Algún día conocería a Tadashi, y se sentiría orgullosa de él.

Sé sentó al lado de Kagome, aprovechando que por casualidad había un sitio disponible.

_ Me sentaré aquí, no te veo muy seguido y quisiera aprovechar para platicar contigo y así conocernos más.

El rostro oculto, por las gafas azules y la gorra inglesa, se vuelve por un momento a mirarlo, algo extrañada de su actitud.

_ ¿Cómo está el Abuelo?

_ Bien _ contestó el chiquillo con voz bronca.

_ ¿Cómo te llevas con él?

_ Bien _ le volvió a contestar Kagome.

Sesshomaru apela a su escasa paciencia, sabía que él tenía la culpa de su actitud.

_ Me alegro muchísimo, pues tu Abuelo, es difícil de entender, pero tiene un buen corazón y es justo a la hora de entregarlo. Sé podría decir que yo batalle demasiado con él y eso de que estoy convencido de que me quería; pero tiene un carácter fuerte, que acostumbra a dominar, y eso duró para las personas que lo rodean. Yo a pesar de todo, nunca habló de esto con nadie, pues antes que todo, estoy agradecido de que se haya ocupado de mí al morir mis padres, su carácter me forjó y me hizo el hombre que soy. Aunque contigo, me imagino que es diferente, bien debes haberte ganado el corazón del Lord.

Kagome estaba atenta de sus palabras, jamás lo había oído hablar de esa manera y sabía que el cariño por su Abuelo era sincero.

_ Lo que más lamento, es que nuestra relación se haya roto de esta manera. No podía acceder a sus deseos, pero me hubiera gustado seguir tratandolo. ¿ Te ha ha hablado alguna vez de mí?.

_ N-no.

_ Pues me agradaría que alguna vez me mencionaras ante él. Podrías decirle, por ejemplo, que nos hemos visto hoy, y ver que te dice. No me gusta quedar ante él, como un ingrato, cuando realmente no lo soy. Sólo espero que ahora que estás tú aquí, sienta que no hay necesidad de que yo siga el rumbo que quería para mí y acepté mi carrera, pues por nada renunciaría a ella.

Pero Sesshomaru, nota distraído a Tadashi y prefiere no aburrirlo más.

_ Pero bueno, dejémonos de estas cosas, pues veo que no te interesan, si quieres ayudarme te lo agradeceré, y quiero que sepas, que nunca que querido el dinero que por derecho te corresponde, sólo extraño al Abuelo, que es mi única familia, y en ocasiones uno está falto del cariño fraterno.

Sesshomaru ha sido engañado, pues tras el aspecto de chiquillo distraído, Kagome está atenta a cada una de sus palabras, y al oír sus últimas palabras, siente deseos de decirle:

"Aquí tienes mi cariño, soy Kagome, nunca más estarás solo".

Pero no puede traicionarse, y deseosa de que siga a su lado y saber más de él, le pregunta con voz grave:

_ ¿Tienes novia?

_ No tengo en estos momentos, aunque he tenido muchas.

Kagome siente la ira crecer en su interior y sé da cuenta de que no debió hacer esa pregunta.

Sesshomaru se alegra de que Tadashi, le haya dado la oportunidad de volver a confiar en él. Así que continúa abriéndose a él, como si de un hermano menor a tratará, y educarlo con el ejemplo.

_ Me han gustado muchas mujeres, y he tenido la buena suerte de que me dijeran si, demasiado pronto. Me entusiasmó por un par de semanas, y después me aburro. Las cosas demasiado fácil enfadan, por lo menos a mí. Sospecho que nunca he estado enamorado, y me doy cuenta ahora… cuando…

_ ¿Que? _ el corazón de Kagome galopaba con fuerza en su pecho, y agradeció a la incipiente oscuridad que seguramente ocultaba su sonrojo.

_ No sé si debo decirte, ya que de una dama no sé habla, sin embargo quiero confiar en ti, la ves pasada te trate como un chiquillo y ahora quiero tratarte como hombre.

Sesshomaru, quería reivindicarse con Tadashi, así que suspirando mientras recordaba el beso dulce, que robó de los labios de Kagome, continuo:

_ Me parece que he encontrado por fin, a la mujer con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida, y yo, que nunca he tenido problemas para expresarme con una chica, me siento tímido ante ella y no me atrevo a decirle nada. Tal vez porque temo ser rechazado, y esta vez si doleria…

_ ¿Quien es? _ Kagome estaba impaciente, casi a punto del desmayo.

_ Se llama…

_ Joven amo, que casualidad encontrarlo por aquí.

Internamente Kagome estaba gritando, mientras Jaken sama y Sesshomaru se enfrascaban en una entretenida plática, quedándose con las ganas de saber si era ella, la dama de sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, después de cenar con su Abuelo, en la privacidad de su habitación, lloró lágrimas de rabia y de pena.

Cada vez se le hacía más pesado mantener el engaño en el que se había metido ella solita.

Sé había enamorado de Sesshomaru Taisho, y él sólo la trataba como una amiga más, a pesar de haber robado su primer beso.

A pesar de sus palabras de esa tarde, no sabía si era de ella, de la que hablaba.

Y ella se durmió, susurrando su nombre, triste y enamorada…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **Bueno, aqui les dejo una nueva actualización de esta historia, como pequeño regalo, ya que fue mí cumpleños, y cómo dije en la actualización de mí otro fan-fic, en mi país sé usa regalar algo a los invitados que celebran contigo…**_

 _ **Disculpen la tardanza, pues como dije la vez anterior, me enferme de gripa, la que me pegó bastante fuerte, sanando justo a tiempo para celebrar mi cumpleaños…**_

 _ **Pero bueno ya estoy bien y prometo, no atrasarme tanto esta vez…**_

 _ **Feliz día de las Madres, para los países que celebren este día…**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo supercalifragislisticuespialidoso, hasta donde estén...**_

 _ **YOI MINO )**_


	7. EL NIETO DEL LORD CAP 13 y 14

_**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en el cuento, "El nieto del conde" que salió publicado en la revista "ROMANCES" en el mes de agosto de 1951, de la autora Carmen Martell.**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Encontrada entre cosas viejas de mi abuela, que al parecer, gustaba de leer estas revistas.**_

 _ **Si alguien conoce la revista o a la autora, por favor comenten, algo al respecto.**_

 _ **La adaptación de la historia, pertenece a su servidora…**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la chimenea arde un buen fuego.

Sentado muy cerca de ella, Lord Taisho piensa o duerme.

A sus pies está echado el fiel perro _akita_ , mientras Jaken _sama_ , no muy lejos de ahí, esta completamente ensimismado en la lectura de un libro que recién le había llegado. El gran reloj inglés, da siete campanadas, y a su sonido el Lord parece despertar y con voz malhumorada le pregunta a Jaken:

_ ¿Porque no ha venido mi nieto? Esa es la manera de pagarme el espléndido regalo de ayer. Ya dice el refrán "Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos"

Jaken _sama_ al oír sus palabras le pregunta:

_ Mi Lord, ¿No me dijo esta mañana, que no quería verle, pues no sé sentía bien de salud y su constante inquietud lo molestaba? Recuerde, antes de culpar al pobre Tadashi.

_ ¿Yo dije eso? No lo recuerdo; de todas maneras eso fue por la mañana y ahorita es casi de noche, y no ha venido a jugar nuestra habitual partida de ajedrez.

_ Lo que pasa, es que le encargué mucho que no se presentará sin que usted lo llamará. Lo conozco, mí Lord y prefiero ahorrarle escenas violentas. Por eso le dije, que mientras no le avisen, no se presente por aquí, y él tan buen muchacho, ha obedecido mí orden…

_ Menos hoy _ dice Tadashi Taisho, apareciendo en la habitación.

_ Perdón abuelo, pero es que me moría de aburrimiento en mi habitación, he hecho mis deberes y no me apetecía pasar sólo el resto del día…

_ ¿ Sólo has venido por eso?_ y el Lord se siente algo molesto.

_ No Abuelo, además quería verle _ y se sienta a un lado de él _ quería contarte acerca de la salida de ayer…

_ Jaken _sama_ ya me ha contado…

_ Entonces llego tarde, si te molesto, me retiro…

_ Déjate de cosas muchacho, y acerca el tablero de ajedrez.

Kagome obedece, sonriendo, y en la mesa chiquita que coloca frente a su abuelo, donde acomoda las hermosa piezas de madera de ébano, con incrustaciones de nácar y oro.

Lord Inu Taisho, con voz de mando, cómo un general en campo de batalla, ordena:

_ Empieza tú. Te doy esa ventaja.

Kagome procura concentrar toda su atención en el juego y mueve una pieza.

_ Mal principio _ lo regala el Lord _ eres demasiado torpe, ¿cuando vas a aprender?.

Kagome se calla si réplica, pues sabe que sería peor si molesta al Abuelo, está tan agradecida por su magnífico regalo, que está dispuesta a soportar con toda su paciencia.

_ ¡ _Jaque_ a la reina! Hoy no tengo enemigo.

Y en un par de movimientos, su abuelo la venció.

Y así gana uno, gana dos, y todos sin quebrarse mucho la cabeza.

Su Abuelo empieza a aburrirse y a molestarse, pues si él soportaba mal perder, tampoco le agradaba el vencer tan fácilmente

Pero Kagome no ve la tormenta que comienza a formarse, pues si imaginación está en otra parte, y entre sus dedos tiene el caballo, soñando cómo este crece y en él viene montado Sesshomaru, que se baja y le susurra al oído:

" _Me parece que he encontrado a la mujer con la sí me gustaría pasar la existencia._

 _Sé llama…"_

Un fuerte puñetazo resuena en el tablero, y todas las hermosas piezas salen despedidas volando, sacudidas por el vendaval.

_ ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando Tadashi?! _ pregunta su Abuelo furioso y sus ojos miran al "chiquillo".

_ En nada… en el juego _ mintió Kagome con la pieza aún entre sus dedos.

_ No intentes engañarme. Demasiado sé que a ti te preocupa algo. Desde que empezaste a jugar haz hecho más que tonterías. Y aunque no juegas bien, al menos otros días me das que pensar y me entretengo, pero hoy…

_ Procuraré hacerlo mejor _ contesta Kagome con gran impaciencia.

Y recoge las piezas diseminadas por el _tatami,_ y vuelve a colocarlas en el tablero. Pero una vez terminada su tarea, su abuelo no parece dispuesto a continuar el juego…

_ ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que le preocupa _bocchan_? _ le pregunta siendo sarcástico.

Kagome enrojeció, pues a pesar de su enojo, siente que la mirada de su abuelo puede leer su pensamiento.

_ Te encuentro distraído, preocupado, un poco soñador, y eso no es común en tu carácter, ¿Que te sucede?.

_ Nada _ contestó la muchacha.

_ Yo creo que… _ y una sonrisa, casi burlona, aparece en el rostro del Lord _ … tienes todos los síntomas de estar enamorado.

_ ¡ Ja ja ja! _ sé ríe Kagome, algo nerviosa _ no pienso en eso, y por ahora prefiero ocuparme sólo de mis estudios, y en ellos son las únicas calabazas que puedo recibir.

_ Eso será lo mejor que puedes hacer; pero sin embargo el amor suele entrar en el corazón como un ladrón, y a tu edad… Pero bueno, ¿ con quien estuviste ayer?.

_ Con mí primo adoptivo, Sesshomaru _San_.

_ ¿Sesshomaru?

Los ojos de Inu Taisho, ahora echan chispas, y coge las manos de Kagome aún con fuerza, a pesar de su edad, y esta comprende demasiado tarde, que hay nombres que no sé debe decir. Sin embargo ya lo ha dicho y tiene que seguir hasta el final. Por eso valiente, se atreve a continuar:

_ Tengo que decirte algo de parte de él.

Otro fuerte puñetazo sobre la mesita, la hace enmudecer.

_ No vuelvas a nombrarlo _ y girando hacía Jaken _sama_ , le pregunta: _ ¿porque no me habías dicho nada de ese encuentro?

_ Porque sabía que se pondría furioso.

Jaken estaba de lo más tranquilo.

_ Me pongo furioso, no de saberlo, si no dé que se hubiera acercado a ustedes a pesar de haberle prohibido su presencia. Tú, Jaken, debiste despedirlo y no dejar que se acercará acercará a mí nieto y hablará con él.

_ Eso es muy fácil de decir, pero no dé conseguir.

_ Pues es preciso que lo hagas…

Pasan un instante en silencio y de nuevo el Abuelo toma la palabra.

_ Tu _ dice, dirigiéndose a Kagome _ seguramente estarás enterado de que hace algún tiempo reñi con él que era hijo de la difunta Rin, ahijada e hija adoptiva. Los motivos no te interesan, pero lo único que debes de saber es que gracia a ello, debemos el estar hoy en mí casa, tratado y considerado como un nieto. Fue un ingrato, y yo no quiero saber más de él, ni tampoco quiero que lo veas ni o le hables. No te culpo a ti por haberlo hecho esta vez, pues probablemente ignorabas este asunto, y sólo Jaken _sama_ es el responsable; pero entérate bien, que en el futuro te prohibo que intercambiar con él, aunque sea un saludo.

Kagome calla, culpable de que Jaken _sama_ fuera acusado de algo que no hizo, pero la rebelión brota de ella, pues jamás podrá acceder a los deseos del Lord. Sesshomaru es su amigo, y quisiera que en el futuro fuera algo más, y no iba a renunciar a esa amistad.

Lord Taisho debe sospechar lo que se oculta tras su silencio, pues vuelve a insistir:

_ ¿ Has entendido bien, Tadashi?...

Kagome sigue callada, y su mirada para huir de la de él, están clavados en la chimenea, siguiendo los movimientos danzantes de las llamas.

_ ¿Porque no me contestas?_ pregunta el Abuelo cada vez más alterado.

La muchacha vuelve su mirada dura, hacía él. Preferiría callar porque lo cree prudente, pero ya que él lo quiere, hablará, aunque está segura de exacerbar la cólera de su Abuelo.

_ Ya sabes que procuro complacerte en todo, y no creo que tengas quejas de mi comportamiento; pero hoy me pides una cosa a la que no puedo acceder.

_ ¿Qué dices?...

_ Que yo puedo prometer no buscar a Sesshomaru _San_ , pero si él viene a hablarme en alguna parte, no seré capaz de despedirle o negarle mi cortesía. Ha sido muy amable conmigo, y aunque lamento que su comportamiento no haya sido el esperado por ti, sé que lamenta no estar bien contigo.

Una risa ronca sale de los labios del Lord, y Kagome lo miró lleno de asombro.

_ Creí que eras inteligente, pero ahora veo que no, pues te has dejado embaucar por ese malagradecido. Él no puede ser tu amigo, si no tu enemigo, pues con tu llegada a desaparecido para él la oportunidad de una reconciliación y de heredar lo mio…

_ Él… _ intenta hablar Kagome, pero si Abuelo le impone el silencio.

_ ¿Qué te ha dicho?... ¿que desprecia mí fortuna y que solo lo que busca es mí cariño…? _ Inu Taisho, lo miraba como un crío tonto, y sin sentido…

_ ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? él solo busca entrar de nuevo a esta casa y suplantarte, ¿no lo comprendes?

_ No _ dice Kagome, admiraba de la motivación eterna de su Abuelo, el maldito dinero _ Sesshomaru _san_ , me ha dicho que no quiere tu dinero, si no tu cariño.

El frágil tablero de ajedrez, que se encuentra en medio de la batalla de voluntades, es víctima de la indignación del Lord, el cual descarga un fuerte puñetazo sobre el, mandandolo a volar por la habitación.

_ ¡ _BAKA_! ¡ Atreverse a hablar de cariño, cuando pagó muy mal, el haberme encargado de él! ¡ Y tu Tadashi, con que valor te atreves a defender a una persona que apenas conoces! te creía más juicioso. ¿Vas a desobedecer? ¡Óyeme bien, te prohíbo volver a cruzar palabra con Sesshomaru!...

Otro "no" iba a salir de la boca de Kagome, que lo miraba con el rostro fruncido, sin el menor atisbo de temor en su semblante. Ella no puede mentir, y primero sale de esa casa, que hacerle una promesa, que sabía que no iba a cumplir, y menos cuando la amistad con Sesshomaru había avanzado hasta llegar a decir, que lo que ella sentía, era amor.

Pero antes de que ese "no" estuviera a punto de salir, el bueno de Jaken _sama_ , sale al rescate, de sus dos favoritos…

_ Mi Lord si me permite, yo creo… _ le dice bajando la voz cuando se acerca _ que debe dejar este desdichado asunto por las paz. Su nieto tiene la cabeza dura como un adoquín, y no quiere dar su brazo a torcer; pero lo conozco bien, y estoy seguro que le han hecho mella sus palabras. Si fuera usted, le dejaría pensar en ellas con calma, y cómo es un chiquillo juicioso, comprenderá que usted tiene razon.

_ ¿Tú crees? _ le pregunta no muy convencido el Lord, pero quiere dejar la fiesta en paz, y al final solo le sigue la corriente.

_ Además… _ continua Jaken _sama_ , con energía, _ aqui esta tu siervo, que hará cumplir su palabra, cuando vea que sé acerca Sesshomaru, lo despachare inmediatamente…

Mientras hablaban, Kagome, aprovechó para escurrirse sin hacer ruido e irse a refugiar a su habitación, feliz de que Jaken _sama_ haya hecho, que todo el asunto terminara mejor de lo que pensara.

Durante un rato, espera la llamada de su Abuelo, pero al ver que no ocurrirá, decide desnudarse y meterse al _onsen_ a bañar, con tranquilidad.

Cuando sale, después de que su cuerpo está limpio y le recuerda, que aun ella es Kagome, coge papel y pluma y empieza a escribir. Esta algo triste, y para distraerse, piensa responder la carta, que le ha enviado Sesshomaru.

Tan abstraída estaba, que no sé había dado cuenta, que tras el biombo, en el que ella estaba hincada escribiendo, estaba hincado Jaken _sama_ , que había entrado, llamándola, y ella no lo había escuchado…

_ Paso la tormenta Tadashi _kun_ , trabajo me a costado calmarle, lo hiciste enojar al máximo. Pero ya todo acabo.

Kagome, se vuelve sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de Jaken _sama_ a través de la pantalla de papel, y de inmediato amarra su cabello y se pone encima el grueso _haori_ , pues no ha vendado sus senos.

_ Me imagino que estás escribiendo una carta para tu madre. Dale saludos de mi parte _ y sin esperar respuesta, le pregunta: _ ¿Porque has defendido a Sesshomaru, como si fuera algo importante para ti? no lo sé…¿un hermano, tal vez?...

La muchacha enrojeció antes de salir a su vista, y Jaken _sama_ , sonríe con plácida sonrisa:

_ No creas que comparto la opinion de tu abuelo respecto a él y que encuentro mal que ustedes dos sean amigos. Él es mayor que tú y puede guiarte, porque es un buen muchacho; ahora que, francamente, tu actitud de hoy me ha extrañado, pues ayer, cuando platicabas con él, tenías aspecto de estar muy aburrido.

_ De todas maneras, mi papá, veía a su madre como una hermana, asi que es mí deber considerarlo como mi primo, y yo estoy dispuesto a obedecer cuando me manden cosas razonables, pero no ha imposiciones caprichosas.

_ Bueno, esperemos que tu Abuelo no vuelva a acordarse de esta conversación y tú se prudente y no toques más este asunto, pues peligran tus paseos a Sendai. Fíate de mí experiencia, yo sé lo que te digo.

Y Jaken _sama_ , alegre después de desearle buenas noches, va sonriendo alegre por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión… tan feliz, como si le hubieran dado una buena noticia.

La hermosa Yegua, a la que Kagome había bautizado como Kirara, había recorrido, con ella encima, varios kilómetros a los alrededores de la Hacienda.

El Lord, no ha querido permitirle que vaya de nuevo a Sendai, pero con eso no ha evitado lo que él temía. Sesshomaru y Tadashi, no han vuelto a verse; pero regularmente llegan a manos de Kagome, por conducto seguro, largas cartas de Sesshomaru, y el días que las recibe, la muchacha olvida la monotonía de su vida, en compañía de su gruñón Abuelo, y sus cantos alegres, resuenan, en el bosque de pinos, donde ha nacido la leyenda de una doncella etérea, de belleza sin igual, que canta hermosas melodías, con un lenguaje desconocido, que algunos piensan, es el lenguaje de los espíritus, cuando solo se trata, del francés, italiano o el alemán.

Aquella amistad, sin nombre, es la ilusión de su vida.

Los meses transcurridos, le han demostrado, que ese hombre, que muchas veces, se burla de ella en sus cartas, hablándole de sus salidas, o de otras chicas; ha cambiado su carácter, mostrándose más serio, confensandole sus sentimientos más profundos, que pesar de la distancia, no han dejado de crecer.

Y Kagome, se siente completamente feliz, pues después de analizarse correctamente, ha decidido que su amor, no es meramente infantil, que desea ser su mujer.

A sus casi dieciocho años, goza el sentirse correspondida por el hombre que ama, y no piensa en los obstáculos que haya entre ellos. Solo sueña con volver a verle. Solo sueña con que concluya su comedia, y vuelva a ser para todo el mundo Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, entonces… tal vez…

O el dolor de la ausencia, en caso de que las cosas no resulten como ella espera, pero su disfraz de chico, ya le resulta insoportable.

Hay momentos en que pierde la paciencia y quiere decirle a sus abuelo toda la verdad, pero luego no se atreve.

Comprende el rudo golpe que sería para él. A medida que pasa el tiempo, la va tratando con mayor cariño, y aunque continua gruñendo por cualquier cosa, a todo el mundo, con ella ya raras veces deja llevarse por su carácter agrio.

Su aplicación al estudio, su constante alegría y hasta su rebeldía, agradan al Lord, cuyo corazón duro por los años y las penas, se va ablandando, bajo el influjo del nieto.

Kagome empieza a arrepentirse de su loca aventura, pues comprende, aunque algo tarde, todo el daño que puede causar con ella. Su abuelo no ha estado bien de salud, y un disgusto a sus años…

Sin embargo, ella ya no puede continuar así, y está pensado seriamente volver con su madre y que su abuelo, no vuelva a saber de Tadashi o de ella…

Lord Taisho, que ha aprendido a leer en su rostro expresivo de su nieto, comprende que pasa algo, y sabiendo la confianza que tiene con el bueno de Jaken _sama_ , decide preguntarle a él.

_ Pues que otra cosa le puede suceder mí Lord… ¿cree que se pueda tener mucho tiempo a un chico de su edad, encerrado y sin más compañía que nosotros dos? el chico se aburre a rabiar.

El Abuelo reflexiona durante unos minutos.

_ Quizas tengas razon. He procurado que nada le falte, tiene buenos maestros, caballos, excelentes arcos, pero no he pensado en buscarle un amigo, tendré que ocuparme de eso.

_ Tal vez, sería conveniente, invitar a pasar aquí los domingos, a los hijos de las familias que conoce, ¿le parece bien? _ Jaken _sama_ comenzaba a mover sus fichas a beneficio de Tadashi.

_ Francament no. No creo que Tadashi, congenie, con los niños consentidos de la nobleza, pues tiene un carácter bastante independiente.

Yo creo que él es mayor y puede buscarse sólo a sus amigos.

_ Pues el grupo de amigos que hizo en Sendai, bastante homogéneo y de la mejores familias, no estaba tan mal, entre ellos iba la señorita Sango Kobayashi.

_ Entonces la cosa, está más que sencilla, y acompañado por ti, iría a todos los días de fiesta de Sendai…

_ Acuerdese mí Lord, de que usted le prometió que no lo volvería a dejar ir…

_ De sabios es mudar de opinión, y no tienes que meterte en mis asuntos. Sobre mí Nieto mando yo.

_ Cómo guste mi Lord; pero debería considerar también mi plan, podriamos organizar aquí, algunos campeonatos de _Kendo_ o de tenis, algunas fiesta de té en los jardines, y traer el alegre grupo de chicos y chicas que conoció Tadashi, gracias a Sango kobayashi.

_ ¡Estás loco! ¡turbar mi vida de tranquilidad! prefiero llevar la guerra a otra parte; pero es indudable, Tadashi necesita distraerse y comenzará por un corto fin de semana en casa de Irasue _san_. Seria una lastima que perdiera su alegría y se convirtiera en un ser huraño y triste… como yo…

 **XIV**

Al siguiente fin de semana, después de esa platica, el coche tirado por caballos, avanza rápido hacia Sendai, llevando a una feliz Kagome, acompañada de Jaken _sama_.

Kagome ignoraba a qué se debía ese dichoso cambio. Solo sabía que su Abuelo la había llamado a su despacho y le había dicho unas palabras que la habían llenado de gozo:

_ Comprendo que he sido muy severo contigo y que llevas mucho tiempo en esta vida de aislamiento, y estoy dispuesto a darte alguna libertad. En adelante, si tu comportamiento es bueno, tendras permiso de pasar los fines de semana en casa de Irasue _sama_ y su nieta Sango Kobayashi.

Te estás portando como un hombrecito, y espero que no abuses de mí bondad. Ya sabes las cosas que me agradan y las cosas que me molestan _ y recalco las últimas palabras _ y confío en que no me darás ningún motivo de disgusto.

El Abuelo no había pronunciado el nombre de Sesshomaru, aunque su "nieto", sabía que pensaba en él, al dar esta recomendación. Esta vez no le exigiría promesas, que no estaba dispuesta a cumplir.

Mientras la hermosa jaca, hace el camino a Sendai, hacia la libertad, en su cabeza iba trazando planes para ese día.

Podía pasarlo con Sango _chan_ , y lejos de la tutela de Jaken _sama_ , asi que talvez…

Sus trajes femeninos, aguardaban desde un tiempo, en el armario de Sango, y Kagome se siente feliz, al sentir los delicados Kimonos y sus hermosos adornos, sobre su cabello, finamente arreglado.

_ ¡Que hermosa te vez, Kagome _chan_! dime tu secreto…

_ Pues aburrirme de manera mortal, comer como un ogro, estudiar como un ermitaño y hacer ejercicio cómo un soldado… _ contesta bromista.

_ Pues la receta no está como para seguirla, pero indudablemente te ha sentado muy bien. Veremos lo que piensa cierta persona al verte.

_ ¿Quien? ¿Kouga _kun_? _ Kagome dice ese nombre, pues un súbito ataque de timidez, le impide pronunciar el nombre de aquel en quien piensa.

_ No me refiero a él, sino a Sesshomaru _san_ , ¡no sabes cuanto pregunta por ti!, no dudaría que pronto comenzará a pretenderte, si no es que lo hace ya…

_ Solo somos buenos amigos… _ y el rostro de Kagome se sonroja, demostrando sus sentimientos.

_ Pues por algo se empieza. Además, él me ha sorprendido mucho, pues ya casi no se ha dejado ver, con su antiguo grupo de amigas, incluso de nosotros se ha ido apartando, alegando exceso de trabajo, y si le creo, pero aun así, él siempre se había dado el tiempo de convivir con los que somos sus amigos. Y siento que su seriedad, se debe a ti, pues quiere ser un hombre digno de tu amor. Así que si quieres verle, yo de inmediato mandó a un lacayo y que le pase el mensaje, de que estás en la ciudad.

_ Amiga, no es correcto de una señorita, buscar a un hombre. Quien quiera verme, que me busque…

_ Bueno, allá tu, no quiero meterme en asuntos ajenos, sólo espero que no te arrepientas.

Y si lo hace, pues el día transcurre, sin que vea a Sesshomaru, pues no ha estado en los lugares, que él normalmente acostumbra. ¿Donde podía encontrarlo, y que al mismo tiempo pareciera una casualidad?.

Durante una función de teatro _Kabuki_ , quedan sentada al lado de un nuevo muchacho que le acaban de presentar, primo de su amiga Ayame, y se dedica a ver la obra, que es muy bonita, y de inmediato la atrapa, distrayéndose por primera vez en el día, de su triste día en Sendai.

El joven se levanta, pues alguien le ha pasado un recado, de que lo esperan afuera, y se va sin mucha ceremonia, ignorándolo Kagome, pues le tenía sin cuidado.

Minutos después, se sienta de nuevo a su lado, pero ni siquiera voltea mirarle, pues estaba más entretenida en las hermosas danzas.

Pero su vecino le dice en voz, muy baja:

_ Kagome…

El asombro que se dibuja en el semblante de Kagome, causa un inigualable deleite en el alma de Sesshomaru, que sonríe como un sol, cuando ella se vuelve y lo mira.

_ ¡Ah! ¿eres tu? ¿cómo has estado? ¿sabías que ese asiento está ocupado?...

El corazón de Kagome latia desaforado, pero quería mostrar frialdad ante su situación.

_ ¿Ese es todo el recibimiento que me haces? y yo contento de verte, ¿te molesta acaso mi presencia?.

Sesshomaru, conocía ya, el juego de Kagome y cómo se escudaba en su indiferencia, para ocultar los nervios de estar con él.

_ No. no es eso, pero…

Kagome calla, pues aunque está feliz de ver de nuevo a Sesshomaru, en su mente pesa la promesa hecha a su abuelo.

Pero se olvida de él, y no puede evitar ver con ojos alegres, al motivo de su desvelos. Alimentándose de su imagen, enamorada de él.

_ ¿Porque no me has avisado de tu venida? me he llegado a enterar por pura casualidad. Me dijeron que te habían visto en el Templo, y desde entonces, te he buscado por todas partes. Hace ya, más de seis meses, que no te veía, pues no venías por aquí.

_ Es verdad, y hoy será por corto tiempo…

_ ¿Cuando te vas?

_ Dentro de un rato, al terminar la obra.

_ ¿Tan pronto? _ Sesshomaru susurra indignado, _ Has hecho muy mal en no decirme que estabas aquí, ¿acaso tan poco significo para ti.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos, sonrojada, aunque en la penumbra del teatro, eso no sé notaba.

_ Eres un buen amigo, ya lo sabes.

_ Un amigo, al que te da igual, ver o no ver. Yo en cambio, iría al fin del mundo, con tal de buscarte.

_ ¿A cuantas le haz dicho lo mismo? _ y Kagome bromea, mientras oculta su sonrisa, tras su abanico.

_ A muchas, no te voy a mentir. Pero nunca fueron mis palabras, tan sinceras como ahora. Sé que no me crees; pero es cierto que te he extrañado terriblemente, yo me he…

Y la frase no termina en los labios de Sesshomaru, pues las luces del teatro se han encendido, ya que había empezado el pequeño intermedio.

Sesshomaru, se queda mudo ante la belleza de Kagome, a la que ve más hermosa, más mujer, y quiere decírselo, pero conoce la indignación que causaron sus palabras, pues esa chica no es como todas. Tiene una mezcla de coquetería, inteligencia, de ingenuidad y sentimentalismo.

Y él que presumía, de saber leer el corazón de una mujer; no acaba de comprenderla, y eso es lo que, tal vez, lo trae locamente enamorado de ella.

Kagome siente dicha, al ver de nuevo el rostro de Sesshomaru, y no quiere que sé vaya de su lado, preocupándose por primera vez, por su vecino.

_ Sé me hace raro, que no vuelva el chico que estaba sentado al lado mio, ¿que le habrá pasado?.

_ ¿Deseas que vuelva? _ y una mezcla de celos e interés, movían el interior de Sesshomaru.

_ No.

Y su alegría volvió, mirando intensamente.

_ Pues entonces no te preocupes. Yo le mande llamar, pues quería sentarme a tu lado. Él es un buen amigo mío, y comprendió que tenía muchas ganas de verte. ¿Lo sientes?.

_ No. Yo también me alegro de verte.

Sus palabras se escapan del corazón, y Sesshomaru las recibe con alegría, intentando una vez más, saber donde vive, pues quiere pretenderla con seriedad y hacerla su mujer.

_ Dime ya donde vives, Kagome. Comprendo que antes no confiaras en mí, y que por eso no me lo dijeras, pero sé que no te soy indiferente y quiero poder conocer a tu familia. Pues yo quiero…

_ No te puedo decir. Soy como esas princesas encantadas, que de día son ellas misma, pero de noche, al llegar la hora, se convierten de nuevo…

_ ¿Bromeas?

_ Hay algo de seriedad, en lo que te digo.

Y baja la mirada con tristeza.

_ Entonces, permite ser el príncipe, que acabe con el ogro que te tiene prisionera y pueda rescatarte. Hoy no me apartare de ti, y cuando, esta princesita sé convierta de nuevo en un cisne, yo la seguiré a donde vaya…

_ No hagas eso Sesshomaru _ Kagome estaba al borde de las lágrimas _ dejame tranquila y aléjate de mí, pues creo que sera lo mejor para los dos.

Sesshomaru, se atreve a tomar su mentón, en el momento exacto, en que las luces se apagan de nuevo, y le da un pequeñisimo beso en los labios.

_ Me pides un imposible, Kagome, por ti estoy dispuesto a cualquier peligro, pues mujeres como tú, en mí vida no ha habido, rodeada de ese misterio, que no me importa, pero que yo decifrare.

Ambos continúan en silencio, mirando a través de la oscuridad.

Y cuando la obra termina y que Sesshomaru se dispone a acompañar a Kagome y Sango, ella aprovecha el tumulto de la gente que se dispone a salir, y de inmediato, cuando llega afuera, se sube a un jinrikisha, que de inmediato la lleva a la casa de Sango.

La hora del encantamiento ha pasado, y Kagome se convierte de nuevo, en el "Nieto" del Lord.

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O**_

 _ **Disculpen la tardanza… en serio me sobrepase de deberes, y quise concluir mi primer fic, para continuar este, que me quita más tiempo, por la calidad de la revista…**_

 _ **Pero ya estoy de nuevo aquí, prometiendoles que a partir de este, estare publicando en máximo 8 días…**_

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews…**_

 _ **saludos**_

 _ **YOI MINO**_


	8. EL NIETO DEL LORD CAP 15 y 16

_**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en el cuento, "El nieto del conde" que salió publicado en la revista "ROMANCES" en el mes de agosto de 1951, de la autora Carmen Martell.**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Encontrada entre cosas viejas de mi abuela, que al parecer, gustaba de leer estas revistas.**_

 _ **Si alguien conoce la revista o a la autora, por favor comenten, algo al respecto.**_

 _ **La adaptación de la historia, pertenece a su servidora…**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_ ¿Has averiguado algo? _ Preguntó Lord Taisho.

Jaken _sama_ , mueve negativamente la cabeza.

_ Nada. El chico, en cuanto llega a _Sendai_ parece que sé lo traga la tierra.

_ ¿Dónde se meterá? _ dice pensativo Inu Taisho.

_ Preguntaselo a él. Después de todo, tienes derecho a saber lo que hace.

_ Es muy listo, y no dirá más que lo que le conviene. Mejor será que sé lo preguntes a Kobayashi _chan_. ¿Tienes seguridad, de que no sale con ella?.

_ Desde luego. Sé que suele verla, pues él siempre me habla de ella; pero yo me la he encontrado algunas veces en el teatro, y entre los muchos que iban con ella, jamas vi a Tadashi.

_ Es muy raro, muy raro ese chiquillo y casi me arrepiento de haberle dado tanta libertad.

_ Ya te lo dije, pero no quiso hacerme caso. Está en una edad muy peligrosa, y sería lamentable que frecuente malas compañías.

_ No lo creo; pero hay otra cosa que me inquieta más. Temo que se haya echado alguna novia…

_ ¿Te preocupa eso? _ contesta Jaken _sama_. _ No creo que valga la pena, pues es muy joven para pensar en casarse.

_ Si; pero de todos modos, me gustaría estar enterado de todo. ¡Eres de lo más torpe que he conocido! no concibo que sea tan difícil seguir la pista a Tadashi en _Sendai_.

_ No he nacido para policia. Yo lo único que puedo decirle, que todos los Domingos dejó a Tadashi, según me tiene dicho, en casa de Irasue _sama_ y Abuela de Sango _san_ , y luego vuelo a recogerlo a eso de las diez de la noche. De lo que hace durante el día nada puedo decirle; más no creo que tenga motivos para alarmarse. Tadashi es un buen chico y debe confiar en él; pero si estás intranquilo, no les des tantas alas. Cancela las salidas a _Sendai_ , o dígale que no se separe de mí.

_ Eso pareciera un castigo y no creo prudente hacerlo. Preferiría saber que es lo que hace.

Pero si el Lord supiera, a quien trata su nieto en _Sendai_ , pondría el grito en el cielo, pues Sesshomaru, desde aquel día en que se encontró a Kagome en el teatro, se ha convertido en su asiduo acompañante.

Nadie le disputa ya el sitio a su lado, todos saben que ambos se gustan y tienen envidia, pues Kagome es única y extremadamente bella, y opinan que no tardarán en anunciar una boda.

Más, sinembargo, el tiempo pasa y aunque realmente Sesshomaru siente deseos, de pedirle que sea su mujer a Kagome, no se atreve a hacerlo.

Desearia saber antes, algo de su vida, algo del misterio que la envuelve. Al principio creyó que todo era una broma de su persistencia en ocultar el lugar de su residencia y el gran cuidado que tiene en escaparse de su lado, cuando ocupa irse, sin que jamás pudiera seguirla, le han hecho comprender que hay algo que ella desea ocultar a todas las miradas. ¿Que sera?.

Y así transcurren los meses, y la jaca gris plata, sigue recorriendo todos los domingos el camino que conduce a _Sendai_ , llevando en el lomo a una muchacha feliz, cuyo corazón de mujer palpita impaciente bajo un _kosode_ y una _hakama_ de hombre.

Pero una mañana de junio, cuando el "nieto" del Lord, con las manos en las riendas se dirige veloz hacia _Sendai_ , escucho algo que le pareció, como la trompeta del juicio final.

_ Tengo ordenes de tu Abuelo, de enterarme de lo que sueles hacer los domingos y las compañías que frecuentas. _ le dice Jaken _sama_. _ Le han dicho que no sé te ve por ninguna parte y quiere estar al tanto de tus movimientos.

Kagome no responde, y él continúa plácidamente:

_ Conociendote, como te conozco, sé que sé puede confiar en ti; pero, para evitar complicaciones, espero que me digas cuando regresemos, lo que haz hecho. Te he avisado con tiempo, para que sepas a qué atenerte, y no creo que tengas inconveniente con ello.

Pero Kagome lo tiene, y muy grande, pues eso equivaldría a confesar su doble personalidad, que tan celosamente oculta.

Sin Embargo, el engaño no puede continuar siempre. Un día u otro puede enterarse de la verdad; y tal vez sea mejor que ella misma le haga la revelación que ha de decidir su destino.

El Abuelo la quiere mucho, de eso está segura; pero no lo está tanto de que la siga queriendo cuando sepa que no es el heredero varón que él deseaba, sino una pobre muchacha. ¿Qué debe hacer?.

La voz de Jaken _sama_ la saca de sus pensamientos:

_ ¿No me contestas? ¿no me has oído?

_ Si. Me he enterado perfectamente, y yo mismo contare al Abuelo todo.

_ Procura evitar esta tarde a Sesshomaru _ le advierte cariñoso, Jaken _sama_.

_ Ya sabes…

_ Gracias por sus consejos pero…

Kagome no piensa cambiar sus costumbres. ¿Para que? está decidida.

Aquella noche su Abuelo se enteraría de todo.

Más su preocupación es muy grande al ver que sé acerca el momento decisivo en su vida, y no tiene a nadie que le ayude, que le aliente… al día siguiente puede ser la Nieta feliz de Lord Taisho o una desgraciada muchacha, tal vez obligada a ganarse la vida con su trabajo.

Y eso no le preocupa tanto, como pensar que el tren la volverá a llevar hacia el sur y la alejara para siempre de Sesshomaru.

Kagome siente como un desgarramiento. Nada le importa la fortuna de su Abuelo, ni que le aguarde la pobreza. Desea quedarse para seguirle viendo, para ser feliz a su lado, y en su interior sé dice:

"¡Le quiero!¡le quiero! y tal vez sea hoy la última vez que lo vea"

Y una sombra de tristeza cubre su alegre rostro.

Poco tiempo después, en casa de Sango, recibe una nota de Sesshomaru:

" _¿Qué haremos hoy? Me he enterado, de que han sido invitadas a la casa de Té a pasear por los jardines, donde se ha organizado una agradable tertulia. ¿Piensas ir?, yo no tengo ganas de fiesta así que, si te parece bien, he organizado un paseo distinto para ti, ¿confías en mí?"_

Kagome no esta de animo para fiestas, pues su carácter algo triste no esta para el grupo de amigos y la diversión que este promete.

Así que le responde con otra nota, con unas palabras que en cuanto las lee Sesshomaru le alegran el corazón:

" _Si confío"_

Y aquella tarde Kagome no acompaña a sus amigos, pues Sesshomaru a pasado a buscarla.

_ ¿Te parece bien que vayamos al Templo de _Yamadera_? el día está delicioso, y aunque un poco lejos, el paseo a la cima será magnífico.

Kagome al verlo, olvida sus preocupaciones y el mañana que le espera, y se dispone a disfrutar aquellas horas de felicidad que pueden ser para ella, las últimas en mucho tiempo.

_ Iremos en tren y de ahí rentaremos un _jinrikisha_ , para llegar a las faldas del monte.

_ Nunca he subido, y la verdad, me encantaria.

Cuando llegan se dan cuenta de que están en medio de un festival, y con una sonrisa en el rostro de disponen a disfrutar de cada atracción cómo un par de niños, visitando cada puesto, comiendo comprando, sin saber en qué momento Sesshomaru la ha tomado de la mano y ella se ha dejado guiar. ¿Quien se acuerda en esos momentos de la hacienda de su Abuelo, cuando sé es tan feliz al lado de Sesshomaru?.

Subieron el centenar de escaleras, caminando entre las sombras frescas de los árboles, el ambiente era fresco y reconfortante y a pesar de que faltaba aún, para el crepúsculo, por lo frondoso del bosque el camino lucia entre penumbras, que era adornada con muchos colores de piedra, que daban un aspecto romántico y místico.

Sesshomaru, apreciaba el rostro de Kagome, de tanto en tanto, preocupado de que fuera a cansarse, pues eso era común entre las señoritas de sociedad, pero él no sabía, que Kagome era fuerte, debido a los entrenamientos que el "Nieto" del Lord, tenía que cimplir día con día.

_ Eres tan bella Kagome, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer…

Kagome, apenas estaba asimilando sus palabras, cuando en un movimiento suave y fluido, la recargo sobre un árbol, y la beso con amor.

Ella sintió su corazón detenerse por un instante, y sin poder contenerse, correspondió su abrazo, sosteniéndose de su cuello, y probando sus hermosos labios también.

_ Sesshomaru yo…

_ Lo sé, disculpa Kagome, sé que fue demasiado mi atrevimiento, pero sinceramente te quiero, y no lo pude evitar…

Kagome sonrió traviesa, ante el evidente sonrojo de él, y comenzó a avanzar cuesta arriba, seguida de él.

_ Esa son malas costumbres, adquiridas en Francia, veo que no solo el chocolate te gusta de ese País…

Sesshomaru, se sorprendió de sus palabras y sonrió abiertamente, divertido de su ingenio.

Cuando llegan, ambos hacen una pequeña plegaria en el Templo, pidiendo por cada uno, sin saberlo, y después se dirigen a contemplar la vista, que deja en silencio a Kagome, sumiendola en una triste contemplación.

_ Aun recuerdo cuando te conoci…

_ No creo que guardes un buen recuerdo de eso, si solo no las pasamos peleando. _ pero ella solo pensaba, en el primer día en el que en realidad lo conoció.

_ Sin embargo atesoro ese recuerdo, pues fue cuando tuve la suerte de conocerte.

Sesshomaru se acerca, pero Kagome rehuyó a su mirada, viendo a la hermosa vista del valle frente a ella, iluminado por la luz dorada del atardecer y que probablemente no vuelva a contemplar en largo tiempo.

Él nota su cambio; hace unos minutos reía y era feliz, pero ahora…

_ ¿Qué te pasa Kagome? ¿Te he molestado en algo sin darme cuenta?...

_ Tú no _ y la muchacha vuelve su mirada triste hacia él.

_ Pues entonces, ¿qué te sucede? soy tu amigo, o algo más que eso. Dimelo, ten confianza en mí.

Kagome, siente su corazón latir y se abraza a él.

_ ¡Estoy muy triste! si supieras…

Pero no puede continuar, aunque desea decir la verdad de una vez por todas, y las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos, y aunque lucha por contenerse, no lo consigue y rompe a llorar desconsoladamente.

Durante unos minutos, Sesshomaru deja que se desahogue, acariciando su suave cabello, conmovido, ante el gran dolor de ella; luego con voz cariñosa vuelve a insistir.

_ Cuéntame lo que sucede, tal vez pueda encontrar un medio para ayudarte.

Kagome siente deseos de desahogarse con el hombre que ama, pero sé contiene, pues hay cosas que no debe de saber Sesshomaru, cómo lo de su disfraz masculino y que ella era la nieta de Lord Taisho, del que era nieto adoptivo él también.

_ Soy una boba _ dice limpiándose la lagrimas _ por llorar pensando en cosas, que tal vez nunca pasen; pero no lo puedo remediar. Dentro de pocas horas puedo convertirme en la más desgraciadas de las criaturas.

_ ¿Qué dices? ¿qué es lo que te amenaza?...

_ Hace un año yo era feliz. Tenía una madre que me adoraba y me rodea de lujos y comodidades; pero un día supe que habíamos perdido dinero y ya no podríamos vivir, más que con restricción, enclaustradas en un pequeño pueblecito.

No podíamos pensar en volver a _Kyoto_ , y madre lloró mucho, pues perderíamos la propiedad, que antes de morir, mi padre nos había heredado. Yo busque trabajar, de institutriz o de lo que fuera, pero soy muy joven y nadie quería admitir.

Entonces supe que tenía, aquí en _Sendai_ , un pariente que podía solucionar nuestros asuntos, y pensando en mí madre, más que en nada, me presente en su hogar, pero no con mi personalidad, sino con engaño.

Hice mal y ahora lo comprendo; y estoy muy arrepentida de ello…

Y sin poderlo evitar, vuelve a llorar, mientras Sesshomaru, la cobija con sus brazos.

_ No te apures por eso, seguramente te has tenido que fingir ser una Señorita de compañía o algo por el estilo _ y sonríe divertido y enternecido, con lo que cree que es una deliciosa e inocente travesura, _ tu engaño ha sido sin malicia y no puede tener consecuencias molestas.

Ella lo deja en su error, para evitar decirle, la personalidad que adoptó y continua:

_ ¡Ojala! pero me temo que te equivocas, esta noche tendré que decir la verdad, y no sé cómo será recibida mí revelación. Probablemente la consecuencia lógica será que me echen de la casa y tenga que alejarme de aquí…

_ ¿Te iras? _ y esta vez, Sesshomaru parece compartir todo el dolor de la muchacha, entendiendo la magnitud del problema.

Kagome bajó la mirada y durante un par de minutos los dos guardan silencio.

Sesshomaru reflexiona, él no es tan pesimista como ella, y no concibe que haya pariente tan cruel, que pueda echar de su casa a una criatura encantadora; pero no obstante, si eso sucediera, Kagome se marcharía.

Y él, no concibe esa idea, y comprende que pobres o ricos, su porvenir está ligado con el de ella, y decide que, no puede dejar que acabe esa tarde, sin que lo sepa.

_ Kagome _ le dice con cariño _ no sabes lo mucho que me duelen tus problemas, y cómo me preocupo por ti, lo que deseo yo, aliviar tus penas…

_ Gracias _ y levanta sus singulares ojos, hacía los de él _ sé que eres una gran persona, pero no te preocupes en balde, ya que nada puedes hacer, más que darme palabras de aliento…

_ Quiero que sepas, Kagome, que si en este mundo pierdes tu fortuna y te encuentres de pronto pobre y abandonada por sus familiares, hay en el, alguien que desea compartir contigo, todo lo que tiene y que sería el más dichoso de los mortales, si quiseras aceptar su nombre y su cariño.

Kagome lo mira, con los ojos sorprendidos y brillantes, mientras su rostro se sonroja y calla pues no sabe qué decir.

En ese momento, toda la tristeza y el dolor desaparecen, y no piensa en lo que sucederá esa noche.

Sesshomaru, la quiere, Él le ha pedido ser su esposa…

_ ¿No me contestas Kagome? _ y toma sus blancas y pequeñas manos, que estaban algo frías, de la emoción _ ¿He sido demasiado iluso al pensar, que no te era indiferente? ¿me he equivocado?...

_ No te has equivocado, Sesshomaru, yo también te quiero…

Y bajo su rostro, aun sonrojado y con las lágrimas a punto de salir de nuevo.

_ Entonces no te preocupes por el mañana. Aunque te vayas lejos, yo iré a buscarte para traerte acá, y veras que felices vamos a ser, incluyendo a tu madre…

Kagome siente su pecho brincar de emoción, no puede ser más feliz en ese momento, pero…

_ ¿Te puedo dar una respuesta mañana? he dado mi palabra de honor, de no tomar decisiones tan trascendentales, hasta no consultar con esa persona… ya mañana, tal vez, para entonces, sea dueña de mí propia vida y pueda decidir por mí misma…

Sesshomaru, pensó que se refería a su madre, así que no le tomó importancia a sus palabras, y solo se limito a abrazarla y a darle el más dulce de los besos, pues esa hermosa mujer seria pronto su esposa…

_ Pensé que esta seria la ultima vez que te veria, soy feliz…

_ Pues tienes que preocuparte, y aqui esperare el éxito o el fracaso de tus asuntos, y en cuanto me avises, yo iré a buscarte.

Kagome sonríe mientras él toma una de sus manos y con la otra su rostro, acercando sus labios, pues no sabía hasta cuándo podría volver a tomar esos labios, con total libertad.

Sesshomaru no lo podía creer, al fin había conseguido que Kagome lo aceptara y le confesara su amor. No sabía que estaba pasando con su vida, pero había una posibilidad muy grande de que ellos dos, pronto serían muy felices, olvidando todo en el pasado.

Las agujas del reloj, se mueven incansables, pero Kagome no le presta atención como otras veces, sumida en la mirada dorada de Sesshomaru.

Más el ruido de las campanadas del templo, le hacen notar, que el crepúsculo ha llegado, y ambos deben de dirigirse a _Sendai_ , pues ella tiene que estar en casa de Sango, justo a la hora en que Jaken _sama_ pase por ella.

Durante el trayecto de regreso, ella guarda silencio, más de lo normal, contestando solo con monosílabos, mientras Sesshomaru la mira, comprendiendo su preocupación, y tratando de animarla, mientras sostiene su manos suavemente.

Cerca de la casa de Sango, Kagome decide bajarse antes, pues no quiere llegar y encontrarse con que Jaken _sama_ llego primero, así que sé despide de Sesshomaru, dándole un suave beso en su mejilla, mientras su rostro, oculto por la penumbra, arde a causa del sonrojo.

_ Adiós Sesshomaru, me bajaré aquí…

_ Al menos déjame acompañarte hasta la casa de Sango…

_ Hoy no, aún es pronto para que conozcas mi secreto… Ya mañana te enterarás de todo…

Sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas, pues el miedo y la incertidumbre, están jugando con sus nervios, asi que solo sonríe tristemente.

Y Sesshomaru, no insiste…

_ Adios mi princesa encantada, buena suerte…

Y acaricia su rostro, besando sus labios nuevamente, antes de que baje y se vaya.

Él la ve marchar, pero no comparte su tristeza, pues ya no importa, qué reacción tenga el pariente de Kagome, ya que él estaba ahí, para ella, dispuesto a trabajar y rodearla de todo su amor, y de los lujos y comodidades que ella merecía.

La quiere tanto, que desea hacerla feliz y cualquier sacrificio es mínimo, si al final, ella será su mujer y la madre de sus hijos.

Y lleno de gozo, se dirige a su hogar, en el que ella pronto, será dueña y Señora, en espera del momento en que ella quede libre del misterio que la rodea, y pueda disponer de su amor y su persona, y llegue a ser para él, la novia querida, con que sueña, desde hace ya, varios meses…

 **XVI**

En el espejo del cuarto, del Nieto del Lord, se refleja por primera, una bella figura femenina. Una encantadora muchacha, vestida con un kimono formal negro, de bordados rojos y dorados, con el más hermoso obi, que batallo para anudar ella misma, sin ayuda.

Sus largos cabellos sueltos, sostenidos de un lado con una hermosa peineta de oro y jade, que su padre le dejó a ella, pues había sido de su madre, su rostro bello, de ojos azules y traviesos, esa noche, solo demuestran una gran preocupación.

Tadashi Taisho Higurashi, acaba de terminar sus días…

Solo algunas cosas desperdigadas por la habitación, demuestran que existió… allá sobre su futon, su _hakama_ y su _kosode_ , que esa tarde uso.

Teme la escena que ha de llegar en breve, y siente deseos de retrasarla, y continuar con la farsa un tiempo más, y seguir siendo el nieto querido de una Abuelo gruñón, al que había llegado a amar.

Más el pensamiento de los besos de Sesshomaru, la traen de vuelta a la realidad, y le dan nueva fuerza, para continuar adelante…

Aunque lo pierda todo, aun conservara su cariño, que tiene la confianza de que es sincero.

Aquel día, que podía haber sido el más feliz de su vida, pues Él le había pedido ser su mujer, tiene que terminar de esa manera… esta triste e irremediablemente preocupada y mientras está sumida en sus pensamientos, una de las mucamas, llama a la puerta, para anunciarle que su Abuelo lo espera como todas las noches.

Kagome siente un terrible frío recorrer su cuerpo, mientras sus pequeñas manos sudan, a pesar de la frialdad de su piel… ¡Ha llegado la hora!...

Vigila que los pasos de la sirvienta se alejen, y sale en silencio, con sus blancos tabis, amortiguando el sonido de sus pasos.

Nadie hay en el largo pasillo, que lleva al salón privado de su Abuelo, y sin hacer ruido, entra despacio en la habitación iluminada por las lámparas y la luz de la chimenea.

Aun temerosa, ella llega tras de él, y tapa sus ojos con sus manos.

_ ¿Quién soy? _ por primera vez, no tiene que fingir su voz, y aunque Inu Taisho, sabe que es la voz de "Tadashi", le ha sonado más dulce, recordando a su difunta Izayoi.

_ Mi Nieto… _ contesta, siguiéndole el juego, preguntando con qué nueva travesura saldría esa vez…

_ ¿Estas seguro?...

Y el Lord, tuvo un instante de duda, descartando inmediatamente, y molesto, trata de darse vuelta, mientras Kagome se lo impide.

_ ¡¿Qué bromas son estas?! déjate de juegos y siéntate frente a mí, para que me cuentes cómo te fue en _Sendai_.

_ Ya voy, pero antes, contesta una pregunta, ¿Me quieres, Abuelo?

El Lord sonríe para si mismo, pues ese chiquillo travieso, le ha conquistado por completo.

_ Si te quiero, pero ya déjame tranquilo, y quita tus manos de mis ojos.

Kagome, obedece, pero aun continua hincada tras de él, mientras le dice:

_ Ojalá estuviera tan segura de tu cariño, como tú lo estás del mio. Pero tengo miedo Abuelo, miedo de que cuando te enteres que te…

_ ¿Que dices Tadashi? ¿que tanto dices? habla claro…

Los ojos del Abuelo se vuelven, en busca de su Nieto, pero al hacerlo, Kagome sé abraza a su cuerpo, rodeando su cuello, con sus cariñosos brazos, y en sus mejillas algo arrugadas, se posan los frescos labios de Kagome, dándole un beso.

_ ¡Te quiero Abuelo!... soy una criatura traviesa y he hecho mal en engañarte. ¡Perdoname!...

Lord Taisho, se sorprende al oír esas palabras, ¿que significa lo que está diciendo? ¿qué es ese adorno de mujer que siente en sus sueltos cabellos?...

Y sus brazos al estrechar al "Nieto", sienten la suavidad de la seda y los bordados de un kimono femenino, mientra un moño mariposa adorna la parte de atrás del obi, y creyendo que es una broma, la rechaza violentamente.

_ ¿A qué vienen esas tonterías?... Te he llamado para que habláramos en serio, y te presentas disfrazado de chica, como si pertenecieras al teatro.

Ve a cambiarte de ropa, ¡inmediatamente!...

Kagome se hinca frente a él, y no sé mueve, sus grandes ojos azules, húmedos de lágrimas, lo miran fijamente a él.

Ella sabe que debe obedecer a su Abuelo, pues sabe lo que es capaz de molestarse, pero aun así no lo hace.

Ha ido ahí para revelarle su verdadera personalidad, y no tiene más remedio que hacerle ver, que su nieto _Tadashi_ , no ha existido jamás, y que tendrá conformarse con ser Abuelo, de una muchacha traviesa, que ideó una loca aventura para conquistarle.

_ No bromeo Abuelo, por eso no puedo obedecerte, no quiero seguir por más tiempo engañandote, ¿acaso sería muy malo tener una nieta, en vez de un nieto? _ y Kagome, por los nervios comienza a hablar más rápido de lo normal _ Las mujeres acompañan más que los chicos, y dan menos disgustos. Mamá dice que nunca me cambiaría por un varón…

_ ¡¿Qué Tonterías estás diciendo, Tadashi?!...

Su Abuelo aun no sale del asombro, y la toma de las muñecas fuertemente…

_ ¡¿Acaso estás borracho?!... seguramente has bebido esta tarde en _Sendai…_ ¡quítate de mí vista!... no quiero ver un espectáculo tan deprimente.

¿Así haz respondido a la confianza que te he dado? _ y Kagome nota la tristeza que hay en la voz de su Abuelo.

Kagome palideció, y siente un sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo, pues creia que le bastaría con dos palabras, y se ha topado con que su Abuelo toma por broma, lo que es realidad… ¿Que debería de hacer? y la verdad es, que piensa muy seriamente dejarlo en su ilusión y continuar con esa farsa, pero no siente más fuerzas para continuar con esa mentira.

No piensa que puede ayudar a su madre, ni lo que puede perder, piensa solo en Inu Taisho, que es su abuelo, y que le ha dado su cariño, demostrando su amor, de manera diferente que otros abuelos, pero no por eso era menos.

Ella, en su disfraz de "Tadashi", había logrado un prodigio en conquistar su duro corazón, roto desde que su padre se había marchado.

Y ahora ella aguardaba, temblando, pues temía perder todo aquel cariño y ternura, que con tantos esfuerzos se había ganado.

_ Abuelo _ dice llena de tristeza, _ ya me voy, pero no creas que estoy borracha, ni que bromeo. Comprendo que he hecho mal en engañarte; me disfrace de chico porque sabía que era tu gran ilusión, tener un nieto, que fuera el heredero de tu nombre y de tus títulos. Pero ese Nieto no existe, solo yo, tu única nieta… Kagome…

La venda cae por fin, de los ojos del Lord, y él comprende que ha sido víctima del más cruel engaño.

El Lord intenta levantarse, con los ojos centelleantes de furia, lanzado la más mortal de las miradas, mientras no deja de apreciar, lo bellamente parecida que era a su amada Izayoi.

Pero Kagome no lo deja ir, y se levanta de prisa, abrazándose a su cuerpo, besando su rostro, rogando que la perdone.

_ ¡Vete…! ¡Vete…! _ y la toma de los brazos, lanzandola al piso.

De pronto una luz más intensa ilumina la habitación, pues Jaken _sama_ , ha llegado, atraído por los gritos, y ha encendido la lámpara más grande.

Y Lord Taisho, ve ante él una encantadora visión, pues Kagome desde el piso lo observa con sus grandes ojos azules, llenos de lágrimas, mientras esta tirada en medio de la fina seda de sus kimonos.

_ Perdoname abuelo _ su labios rojos del llanto, hacen un pequeño mohín, mientras contiene el llanto, y su Abuelo siente una honda emoción , que lo embarga, y en su interior brota el deseo de abrir nuevamente sus brazos, a aquella linda criatura, que ha venido a llenar de alegría y luz a su endurecido corazón.

Pero su orgullo es más fuerte, que su instinto de perdón, y sé marcha de la habitación a prisa, mientras Kagome se levanta y se marchó corriendo a su habitación, saliendo por la puerta que había llegado.

Llorando desconsoladamente, se acostó sobre su futon, boca abajo, sin quitarse su ropa.

Sabía que su abuelo se enojaria, pero jamás imaginó la magnitud de este y el dolor que su furia le provocaría.

Se ha olvidado por completo, de que esa tarde, Sesshomaru le ha pedido ser su mujer… y solo desea el cariño y el perdón de su Abuelo, que la rechaza por ser mujer.

Jaken _sama_ se asoma por la puerta entreabierta, de la habitación de Kagome, y ve sobre el futón, un mar de seda y en medio de ella, la hermosa niña, hija de su mejor amigo, Inuyasha, llorando amargamente.

Su buen corazón no puede permanecer ajeno al dolor de Kagome, y siente que es su deber, reemplazar a su padre, que desde el más allá, de seguro, los observa.

Se hinca junto a ella, y pasa su mano por sus suaves cabellos, sintiendo una enorme emoción en su corazón.

_ No llores más… vas a estropear tus lindos ojos, y no hay dolor que lo merezca.

Kagome lo mira con el rostro salpicado de lágrimas, mientras se vuelve a poner a llorar, escondiéndose entre las mangas de su kimono.

_ Eres una criatura, a pesar de tus casi dieciocho años. Lo que haz hecho a sido una verdadera chiquillada. Yo te hubiera aconsejado, si hubieras confiado en mí, no sé, tal vez preparar a tu abuelo, y el golpe no hubiera sido tan duro.

Estaba orgulloso de ti, y el desengaño ha sido muy grande.

El llanto vuelve a fluir de los ojos de Kagome.

_ Soy un tonto, te vengo a consolar y al final te hago llorar más… vamos, deja de llorar pequeña..

Y con una delicadeza, que nunca se hubiera sospechado en él, limpió, con su pañuelo, el lindo rostro de Kagome.

_ No debes suponer, que todo está perdido. Tu Abuelo está en estos momentos, hecho una furia, y con justa razón, y es natural que no desee verte; pero yo sé que te quiere mucho, y con el tiempo llegará a consolarse y se contentara con tener una nieta tan adorable como tu.

_ La esperanza es lo último que debe perderse. Y aunque, desde un principio, me parecía una loca aventura, yo esperaba…

_ Pero, ¡¿usted sabía?!...

Pero Jaken _sama_ no le contesta, y de una manga de su kimono, saca un fajo de cartas, envuelto en un pañuelo de seda azul.

_ Aquí está parte de la correspondencia de tu madre, por la que he seguido toda tu vida. Con cada celebración, llegaban a "La Casa de la Luna" las cartas de ella, y cada una tuvo el mismo destino. Las manos de tu Abuelo, las hacían una bola, sin siquiera abrirlas y las arrojaba a la basura, donde más tarde eran rescatadas por mí, y el interés por conocer un poco más a la viuda y a la hija de mi mejor amigo, me hizo levantar cada una.

Kagome toma la mano de Jaken _sama_ , y la besó con cariño.

_ Es usted muy bueno…

Y toma las carta, que hojea al azar, mientras lee frases del puño y letra de su madre, donde lo ponía al tanto de sus logros y su crecimiento.

_ Así que ya ves, yo conocía la verdad, y a mí no me engaño el diablillo, y así cómo conocí tu vida de pequeña, también conocí tu vida de mujer…

Y Jaken _sama_ la mira, con una sonrisa paternal en el rostro, como esperando un confesion.

_ ¿Le quieres mucho, verdad?...

Ningún nombre ha salido de sus labios, pero sabe que Sesshomaru es de quien habla.

_ Con toda mí alma…

Y Kagome baja el rostro sonrojada, con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

_ Pues entonces no te apures, con el amor, el mundo es tuyo, y has tenido suerte, pues haz elegido al mejor. Sesshomaru es un gran hombre.

_ ¿Pero y mi Abuelo?... él no lo tolera…

_ Por tu Abuelo ya no te preocupes tú, de él me ocuparé yo, y más temprano que tarde, todo se arreglara.

Y ahora duerme, yo ya me voy, quitate ese hermoso kimono, y ponte tus ropas de dormir, y procura dormir, nada de dar vueltas por tu futón, por cosas que no tienen remedio ahora… El sueño te traerá el olvido y la felicidad, pues los sueños de las muchachas enamoradas, suelen ser de color de rosa.

Y el buen Jaken, antes de salir, siente que se le remueven todas las fibras paternales de su ser… pues la misma edad que Kagome, tendría su pequeña Ayako, si la muerte no sé la hubiera arrebatado de las manos, junto con su amada mujer.

Instintivamente, sus brazos se abren y Kagome se refugia en ellos, y en su frente, por la que pasaron la más locas ideas, planta un beso de padre, pues no puede evitar sentir ternura paternal, por la hija de Inuyasha. Luego sin decir una palabra más, la deja descansar…

 _ ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

 _ **Bueno, esto comienza a ponerse bueno, a partir de hoy…**_

 _ **¿Les gusto?...**_

 _ **En mi pagina de FB, he dejado imágenes de la revista original, y alguno de los anuncios, de productos de esa época… busquenme con mi nombre, yo con gusto aceptare sus solicitudes…**_

 _ **Bueno… dejen sus reviews y opinen al respecto…**_

 _ **Un abrazo supercalifragilisticuepialidoso, hasta donde estén…**_

 _ **YOI MINO ;)**_


	9. EL NIETO DEL LORD CAP 17 y 18

_**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en el cuento, "El nieto del conde" que salió publicado en la revista "ROMANCES" en el mes de agosto de 1951, de la autora Carmen Martell.**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Encontrada entre cosas viejas de mi abuela, que al parecer, gustaba de leer estas revistas.**_

 _ **Si alguien conoce la revista o a la autora, por favor comenten, algo al respecto.**_

 _ **La adaptación de la historia, pertenece a su servidora…**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **XVII**

Unos ruidos insólitos despertaron a Kagome… sé oia abrir y cerrar puertas, pasos rápidos, cuchicheos y luego, dominando todo, el ruido de las pisadas de caballos y las ruedas de un coche sobre el empedrado, que iba llegando, ¿que será?...

Kagome enciende su lámpara, y el reloj que está sobre su escritorio, marca, solo las cinco de la mañana. Algo extraordinario debía de estar pasando, y de repente, como un relámpago, la idea que su Abuelo está enfermo, cruza por su mente.

Medio adormilada se viste y en silencio, para no llamar la atención, se dirige al cuarto de su Abuelo, y al llegar a él, se convence de que su presentimiento no la ha engañado, pues en torno a su cama, están Jaken _sama_ , el doctor que acababa de llegar y Kaede _sama_ , y todos tenían aspecto de estar muy preocupados, pues el Lord estaba bastante enfermo.

Kagome no se atreve a entrar, y desde el marco de la puerta, entre lágrimas y mientras muerde su sueño, alcanza a ver el rostro pálido de su abuelo, coronado de sus plateados cabellos.

Durante un rato la muchacha, angustiada, contempla la escena, y en su interior siente un gran remordimiento, pues en su interior sabe, que ella es la causante de esa enfermedad, pues su revelación ha causado un gran disgusto a su abuelo.

El médico, después de revisarlo y practicar un procedimiento de emergencia, va dejando sus instrumentos en la palangana, mientras Kaede _sama_ los va lavando y el doctor limpia sus manos y seca su sudor, mientra Inu Taisho, más sereno, descansa sobre sus almohadas.

Kagome se esconde de prisa, detrás de las cortinas de terciopelo, del dosel de la imponente cama de su abuelo, pues no quiere que la vean, dispuesta a esperar noticias cuanto fuera necesario.

_ Doctor, ¿que le ha pasado? _ preguntó Jaken _sama_ , con el rostro mortificado por su amo.

_ Mal asunto _ contesta el médico _ A tenido un ataque cerebral, un pequeño coágulo provoco un derrame, cosa seria fatal a su edad.

Jaken _sama_ , solo lo mira preocupado, pues sabe por donde va el asunto.

_ ¿Tuvo ayer el Lord, algún fuerte disgusto?

Desde la cortina escuchan un angustiado sollozo, y Jaken _sama_ se levanta y descubre a Kagome, sentada en el suelo, abrazada de sus rodillas, echa un mar de lágrimas.

_ Yo he tenido la culpa… ¡pobre de mí abuelo!... soy una asesina…

Y lloraba desconsolada, refugiándose en el paternal abrazo de Jaken _sama_.

El médico la mira asombrado, al mismo tiempo que se pregunta, quién será esa muchachita de _yukata_ de flores, blancos _tabis_ y largo cabello trenzado, que llorar tan desconsoladamente.

_ Esta es la nieta del Lord _ dice Jaken explicando _ es algo traviesa y tuvo la ocurrencia de hacerse pasar por chico y ayer, pues el Lord supo toda la verdad.

_ Ya comprendo, el disgusto debió de ser enorme, pues el Lord estaba orgulloso de su Nieto.

_ ¿Cree que eso, haya influido? _ Jaken _sama_ esperaba una respuesta positiva, para frenar un poco las lágrimas de la niña, pero…

_ ¡Claro que si! inconscientemente señorita, usted ha cometido un disparate, que puede tener graves consecuencias para su abuelo _ el médico la regañaba sin compasión, mientras Kagome lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules, derramando gruesas lágrimas, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, y movido por el gran dolor que veía reflejado, continua : _ Por desgracia, Lord Taisho estaba muy predispuesto a esto… la culpa no ha sido solo de usted, además las cosa no están del todo perdidas…

Da las últimas instrucciones a Jaken _sama_ , prometiendo volver más tarde.

_ Conviene contratar una enfermera de _Sendai_ , para que lo cuide las 24 horas.

_ Yo puedo cuidarlo _ dice tímidamente Kagome _ Para mí sería un gran consuelo que me permitieran cuidarlo. En Londres ayude a las monjas del internado a cuidar a los enfermos, como parte de un servicio social.

_ ¿Está segura? _ le pregunta el médico, severo, viendola a los ojos.

_ Pondré toda mi buena voluntad, y nadie luchara como yo para salvarle. A mí lado estara cómo y procurare cumlir con sus ordenes cómo las indique.

_ Si la reconoce su abuelo, ¿no será perjudicial? _ pregunto Jaken _sama_ , preocupado por el Lord.

_ Desde luego, pero sin gafas y con la poca luz que debe de haber en su habitación, eso no debe preocuparles por el momento.

El médico avanza hacía la salida, pero antes de irse, se voltea mirando a Kagome.

_ Tal vez su abuelo, durante su recuperación pida ver de nuevo a su Nieto, y mientras se recupera, será necesario que acuda, ¿me comprende?.

_ Si, el nieto y la enfermera, harán lo posible por devolverle la salud.

OooOoo

Vestida con un _Michiyuki_ blanco sobre su sencillo _Kimono_ , con sus cabellos ocultos en una toca, Kagome vela la cabecera de su Abuelo.

La gravedad persiste, y ella, despreciando los ruegos de Jaken _sama_ , no sé aparta ningún momento de él.

La culpa, de que todo eso había sido por sus tonterías, pesan de tal modo en ella, y la agobian de tal modo los remordimientos, que solo encuentra alivio en sacrificarse y en estar atenta a todos los cuidados que requiere su querido enfermo.

En unos días, la chiquilla traviesa se ha convertido en una mujer que sufre, pues sabe que si su Abuelo muere, su vida jamas sera feliz de ningún modo. Y en esos momentos, su único deseo es salvarle…

Le parece egoísta, dejarse llevar por los dulces recuerdos de Sesshomaru, durante esa tarde en que le pidió ser su mujer.

Y en su bolsillo, siente el suave peso de una carta que le ha escrito:

" _ **¿Que te sucede? en vano espero tus noticias, ¿Triunfastes? ¿has sido rechazada por tu pariente?... Sea lo que sea, sabes que siempre puedes contar con mí cariño…**_

 _ **Sesshomaru Taisho"**_

Kagome ha cogido varias veces, la tinta y la pluma para contestarle… en su escritorio hay varias cartas empezadas, que no ha terminado, pues aunque desea hacerle saber todo lo que sucedido y revelarle su secreto, su abuelo la hace detenerse.

Y mientras ella pasa los días pendientes de su enfermo, Sesshomaru pasa los días esperando en vano, una carta que jamás llega.

El cansancio va rindiendo a Kagome, su voluntad es fuerte, pero lleva varios días sin dormir, ni comer bien. Su Abuelo en esos momento está tranquilo, y sin darse cuenta a cerrado los ojos, en lo que le parece un instante.

Se ha despertado con los gritos de su Abuelo, que está incorporado sobre su cama, y sobre su rostro una expresión de profundo dolor, mientras esta divagando.

_ ¿Dónde está mi nieto?... ¿es verdad que se ha marchado y que no me quiere…? ¡Inuyasha, hijo, ¿dónde está mi nieto?...

Kagome siente su alma partirse en mil fragmentos, pero con la voz más dulce y serena, intenta tranquilizarlo, mientras lo recuesta sobre sus grandes almohadas.

_ Su nieto no se ha marchado, voy a llamarle, pero recuestese por favor..

Deja el cuidado de su Abuelo, a Kaede _sama_ , y corre a su habitación a ponerse sus ropas de "Tadashi" y continuar la farsa… tiene que obedecer al médico, que cree lo más conveniente en esos momentos.

Un Tadashi triste, sé acerca a Lord Taisho, que al verlo, sus ojos brillan de gozo en el delirio de su enfermedad.

_ Ven acá, hijo mío, quiero abrazarte… ella es mala, ¿sabes?, me dijo que tu no existías y yo la eché… ¿dónde está tu padre? tengo muchas ganas de abrazar también a Inuyasha…

Su voz comienza a ser un susurro, pues Kaede en ese momento le ha inyectado el sedante que les indico el médico, en caso de crisis.

_ Quedate aqui, no te marches… _ y contento de tenerlo a su lado, cierra los ojos completamente calmado.

Ese día el médico, encuentra una leve mejoria en la inflamación que persistía, y Kagome, por primera vez comienza a tener esperanzas.

_ ¿Sé salvará?...

Su voz un susurro, casi al borde del llanto.

_ No sabemos… es un caso grave y la ciencia humana muy limitada aun, pero solo Dios puede dar la última palabra.

Y Kagome en su doble papel de Nieto y enfermera, sigue luchando, sigue rezando.

Apenas duerme durante algunas horas, y durante sus ausencias, el Lord manda pedir por ella, pues la enfermera inexperta, a suplido con el cariño su falta de experiencia.

_ ¿Donde esta Ayako _(niña bonita)_?... que venga Ayako…

Y Ayako, la nieta enfermera, es maestra en mullir los almohadones y colocarlos en la posición más cómoda, en ponerle las inyecciones y que no duelan. Y cuando llegan los momento de exaltación y reclama a su nieto, esté siempre atento a recurrir a su llamada.

El Lord demuestra sus preferencias por el nieto y la enfermera… solo a ella no la quiere.

_ Ella es mala… ¡que se vaya!...

Pero ella oculta en su doble personalidad, continúa en su puesto, y sus sufrimientos y oraciones, al final obtienen su recompensa, pues al final escuchas las palabras del médico tan esperadas por ella:

_ La inflamación en su cerebro ha cedido y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, ahora solo queda por delante una larga convalecencia, ha sido un milagro y todo es gracias a ust…

Kagome había caído desmayada a los pies de Jaken _sama_ y del médico, pues aunque la salud del Lord había llegado, Kagome agotada por el cansancio y las preocupaciones de los terribles días que ha pasado, cae enferma con una terrible fiebre.

_ Esto no es nada _ dice el medico, unos días quietecita y alimentandose bien, serán suficientes.

_ ¿Pero y mi abuelo?... tengo que levantarme si me llama, él me necesita.

Pero el médico mueve la cabeza negando el permiso.

_ No. Ya no es tan necesaria su presencia y tal vez sería imprudente que pudiera reconocerla ahora. El recuerdo de su revelación, tiene que volver por sí solo, y ya que su vida no peligra, su "nieto" tiene que desaparecer… Ya solo queda, que al darse cuenta de todo, pueda perdonarla, y mucho lo deseo, pues he visto su transformación en una mujer abnegada. y hoy la admiro, asi que estare dispuesto a ayudarla.

Más el Lord, solo ha preguntado por la enfermera, cuyos cuidados echa de menos.

Su salud a vuelto y con ella, el recuerdo de la escena que tan cruelmente le hizo vivir, y de sus labios no sale nada referente al Nieto o a ella.

Kagome siente una gran pena al saber que pasan los días y su Abuelo no la ha llamado… Había soñado con que la perdonaría y no tendría que alejarse de él; pero tiene que convencerse de que se ha equivocado a lo grande y cuando recupera su salud, una tarde habla con Jaken _sama_ :

_ Me marcharé… veo que él no me perdonara…

Las lágrimas empiezan a inundar sus ojos…

_ Lo siento mucho, pero comprendo que no existe otra solucion _ contestó tristemente _ Yo quería defender tu causa, pero el médico opina que no es lo correcto por el momento. Pero ya veras que solo estarás fuera durante una temporada, tu Abuelo es terco, pero es sabio… intentaré encontrar un pretexto y poder acompañarte a _Kyoto_.

_ Pues entonces nos vamos mañana.

_ ¿Tan pronto? _ y Jaken _sama_ siente una gran pena.

_ ¿Que conseguiremos con retrasar mí partida? además si me quedo aqui, volveré a enfermar… necesito estar con mi mama… olvidar.

Aquella noche, Kagome antes de acostarse, escribe una larga carta, pues ha llegado el momento de pensar en Sesshomaru. Lo ha perdido todo, y solo queda su amor…

Pero antes de aceptar casarse con él, debe de hacer una confesión general. No más engaños.

Él debe conocer su loca aventura, aunque le cueste caer del pedestal en que la había puesto, pues teme que él también se enoje y encuentre mal lo que ella creyó que era una travesura.

Pero ni loca, piensa continuar con esa comedia, que la ha llevado a la desgracia.

" _ **Mucho me cuesta escribir esta carta, pues no sé cómo decirte tantas cosas…**_

 _ **Quiero que sepas antes que nada, que tengo mucho tiempo enamorada de ti, desde ese día, en que nos diste un aventón a Jaken sama y a mí… tal vez no entiendas, pero si, Kagome y Tadashi, el nieto de Lord Taisho, son la misma persona.**_

 _ **Siento mucho no poder estar cerca y ver tu reacción, pues me urge pedirte perdón.**_

 _ **Puedes escribirme a mi casa, a donde me voy mañana, pues mi Abuelo no me quiere más aquí. He fracasado por completo en tratar de ganarme su cariño, pero puedo disponer de mí con libertad, pues mi madre es my buena e incapaz de oponerse a mis deseos; pero ¿me servirá para algo esta libertad? ¿seguiré siendo para ti, tu princesa cuando al concluir este encantamiento, la misma suerte que me maldijo, me entregue a las garras de la pobreza? ¿me querrás pobre? ¿me querras al conocer mi loca aventura? Sé que hice mal… y comencé a comprenderlo, esa mañana en que el destino te puso en mí camino.**_

 _ **Aquel día me avergoncé por primera vez, de vestir ropa masculina, y cuando poco a poco vi el cariño de mi Abuelo, mis remordimientos crecieron.**_

 _ **Fui feliz al saber que me quería, que tú también me querías, y soñe con que esto terminara bien.**_

 _ **Pero el disgusto de saber la verdad, casi mata a mí Abuelo, y todo este tiempo no haz sabido de mí, pues me he dedicado a recuperar su salud.**_

 _ **Después de esto, no quiero ocultar un secreto más, pues este dolor de casi perder a mi Abuelo me ha hecho cambiar.**_

 _ **Tadashi Taisho ha muerto y con él mi loca inmadurez.**_

 _ **Estoy triste, muy triste, pues temía haber perdido todo por una estupidez, el cariño de mi Abuelo y él tuyo.**_

 _ **¿Me equivocare? esperare con ansias, la carta que pueda traer la tranquilidad, para bien o para mal.**_

 _ **Te quiere con toda su alma…**_

 _ **Kagome Higurashi-Taisho…"**_

Guarda el pergamino en el sobre después de sellarlo, y pone todo en su escritorio pues antes de marcharse al día siguiente, pedirá a Kaede _sama_ o Jaken, que la entreguen.

Durante la noche, Kagome se acerca caminando de puntillas a la habitación de su Abuelo, y sube como una niña a su cama, donde se queda velando por largo rato, viéndolo dormir y llorando en silencio, mientras besa ocasionalmente su rostro, antes de que amanezca y se tenga que marchar de ahí.

Esta perdida viendo su imagen en el espejo, donde se refleja el semblante de una mujer pálida vestida de negro, de hermosos cabellos adornados con sencillas peinetas, herencia de Izayoi.

Jaken _sama_ la toma de los hombros y despacio la conduce al carruaje donde la llevara de regreso a _Kyoto_.

 **XVIII**

Sobre las calles de _Sendai_ , invadida de adornos multicolores, camina una invasión de turistas, que ese día han visitado la ciudad para celebrar el festival del _Tanabata_.

Sesshomaru, también camina entre las calles concurridas, que ha ido para tratar de distraerse, y salir de ese encierro autoimpuesto, en el que se ha sumido después de llegar a su hogar tras las largas horas de trabajo.

No quiere ver a nadie, no quiere hablar con nadie, y en la soledad que encuentra en medio de esa multitud, se siente feliz.

Pero los perspicaces ojos de Sango, lo han descubierto y se alegra de volver a ver a su amigo, pues quiere saber de Kagome.

_ Hola Sesshomaru _san_ , ¿haz sabido algo de Kagome?...

_ No, ¿y tu?...

Ese ya era su saludo habitual, dándose cuenta que ni uno, ni el otro habían tenido noticias de ella.

_ No sabes lo desorientado que me tiene esa criatura… pues cuando le he confesado mi amor y pedido que se casara conmigo, ha salido huyendo sin dejar rastro… en ocasiones pienso, que solo ha sido una coqueta redomada y yo un tonto de capirote. Pero el caso es que no puedo olvidarla y su ausencia y falta de noticias me ha vuelto loco.

_ ¡Vaya Sesshomaru! que duro te ha dado… a ti, el eterno soltero, coqueto sin remedio…

_ Por favor Sango, avisame si tienes una noticia de ella…

Sé alejo de ahí y siguió caminando entre la gente, pero sin evitar la tradición, en un una delgada hoja color azul, como los ojos de ella, escribió el nombre de ella y de él y el deseo de estar ambos juntos, y lo amarró sobre una rama de bambú… Tal vez el Dios del Cielo se apiade de ellos, y les permita estar juntos de nuevo.

Y sigue caminando por el pueblo, comiendo en los puestos de comida, pues nadie aguarda por él en su casa, y prefiere disfrutar el bullicio de la gente que el silencio de la soledad de su hogar.

Sentado a las orillas del río, piensa de nuevo en Kagome, ¿que sera de ella? ¿porque no responde sus cartas? ¿acaso solo fingió quererle?... pero recordaba el rubor de su rostro, sus lágrimas, sus virginales besos…

Y su vida se ha convertido solo en eso, un continuo interrogatorio en su mente, así que en cuanto oscurece, sé devuelve a su casa a descansar o más bien, intentar dormir.

_ ¿Ha llegado algo para mí?... _ la misma pregunta de todos los días a su vieja criada.

Pero esta vez sí tiene respuesta, aunque no de quien esperaba.

" _**Me gustaria platicar contigo, aunque no puedo separarme de la finca, si vienes, te espero a la hora que convengan en la entrada de esta, donde esta el pequeño pabellón. No es prudente que tu Abuelo se entere de nuestra conversación, en estos momentos"**_

Sesshomaru, lleno de curiosidad, ante el misterio de Jaken _sama_ , se a reunido, después de que le mandara una respuesta, con la hora y el día en que se verían.

_ Bueno, Jaken, aquí me tienes, ¿que es lo que pasa?...

Jaken _sama_ lo mira con plácida sonrisa, y sin contestar su pregunta dice tranquilamente:

_ ¡Qué bien sé está aquí! ¿no encuentras este lugar acogedor?...

Sesshomaru, lo fulmino con una fría mirada, dándole a entender, que no estaba ahí para admirar el paisaje.

_ El sitio está hecho cómo para que se vean un par de enamorados, sin embargo, los asuntos que vengo a tratar, están más lejos de eso, dime Sesshomaru _sama_ , ¿te gustaría que tu Abuelo te nombrara su heredero?.

_ ¿Qué me dices? ¿Y Tadashi?... _ Sesshomaru a dado un respingo en la banca donde estaba sentado, mientras su rostro se contraen en un gesto de molestia.

_ Sucedió lo que tenía que suceder y tu abuelo lo ha echado de casa.

_ Pobre chico, pero la verdad es que él tiene más derecho que yo, de disfrutar de la riqueza del Lord, y no pienses que yo sería capaz de suplantar.

_ Pero sinembargo, no te seria muy dificil. Tu Abuelo, desde que se marchó ha estado muy triste, le pesa terriblemente la soledad, y yo creo que si intentaras una aproximación, no te rechazaría, aunque sea para jugar su partida habitual de ajedrez… tu sabes cuanto le gusta y yo…

_ ¿En serio bromeas Jaken? yo no creo que por un tonto juego de ajedrez, mí abuelo sea capaz de olvidar que me opuse a sus deseos, ¿acaso lo mismo hizo Tadashi?, se le ha vuelto costumbre al viejo, darle la espalda a su familia por sus caprichos… con lo que gano, me basto y me sobra para tener una buena vida, y no privare a nadie de lo que le corresponde.

_ Pero, ¿no sé? Tal vez más adelante quieras casarte, y podrías

darle a cualquier jovencita, una vida de lujos y riquezas que pocos han podido soñar.

_ Tiene razón, solo por rodearse de lujos y comodidades a mí mujer _ y cuando lo dice piensa en Kagome _ sería yo capaz de sacrificarme. Pero no a costa alguien más, además por el momento no tengo novia, asi que por ese lado no me puede usted tentar.

Los ojos de Jaken, mirando maliciosamente a Sesshomaru, intentando ver a través de su alma:

_ Pues yo te lo visto varias veces en _Sendai_ , pasear con una jovencita de lo más linda, notandolo muy enamorado, por eso creía que estaba a vísperas de casarse.

_ Las apariencias engañan _ e incapaz de decir una palabra en desprestigio de Kagome, guarda silencio.

_ En verdad, que uno ya no puede fiarse de las mujeres… ¡dan cada sorpresa!, venos a nosotros. De la noche a la mañana, nos encontramos con el nieto querido del Lord, era una chiquilla y no el jovencito que todos creíamos. La pícara representó tan bien su papel, que nos hizo a todos morder el anzuelo. Tu Abuelo por poco se muere del disgusto al enterarse del engaño.

Sesshomaru ha palidecido intensamente, mirándolo sorprendido.

_ ¡¿Qué dices?! cuéntame todo…

_ Pues no tengo mucho que contar, Tadashi Taisho, resultó ser Kagome Higurashi, la nieta de tu abuelo, hija de mi amigo Inuyasha…

Si un rayo hubiera caído a los pies de Sesshomaru, le hubiera sorprendido menos.

_ ¿No me engañas Jaken? _ sentía un dolor crecer en su pecho _ no sabes la importancia que tiene esto para mí.

Pero Jaken _sama_ mueve la cabeza en una negativa.

_ Lo que te digo es la pura verdad, por muy amarga que resulte. Desgraciadamente, Lord Taisho, no tiene ese nieto en el que había cifrado todas sus esperanzas. Tiene en cambio una nieta, encantadora, un poco traviesa, pero que llenaria de alegria esta casa que ha estado sumida en la tristeza y en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo. Es bellisima, tan parecida a Lady Izayoi, pero tu Abuelo la ha corrido, y la pobre criatura se ha marchado hace un mes completamente desconsolada.

Jaken _sama_ calla y lo mira en silencio, como si le interesaran mucho las palabras que van a salir de sus labios.

_ El Abuelo, esta vez tiene razón _ dice lentamente y con la voz cargada de tristeza, pues siente su corazón romperse _ y comprendo su indignación, encuentro imperdonable que una mujer se haga pasar por chico.

_ Siento que exagera, no creí que usted le diera tanta importancia a una broma inocente, pues al fin y al cabo el fin justifica los medios, y Kagome solo quería ganarse el cariño de su abuelo que la rechazaba por ser mujer.

_ Ella ha hecho mal, muy mal…

Sesshomaru no puede continuar… él como el Lord, siente al enterarse de la fatal revelación, que todas sus esperanzas se han derrumbado. Su linda princesa, la ilusión de su vida, ha utilizado un terrible engaño. Él no es tan indulgente como Jaken _sama_ , y encuentra la conducta de Kagome digna de reprobación.

Ella debe de ser una hipócrita, todo debe de ser fingido en ella… y ahora comprende su silencio. Ella no lo quiere… solo jugó con él, ahora seguramente de regreso a su casa, habrá encontrado un nuevo hombre con quien jugar.

Jaken _sama_ , nota el aspecto sombrío de Sesshomaru.

_ Por lo que veo te ha afectado mucho el asunto.

Deseoso de desahogarse, responde con amargura.

_ Si, también cómo mi Abuelo, me he llevado un terrible desengaño. La quería mucho… pensaba casarme con ella… y ahora…

Jaken _sama_ le da unas palmaditas en el hombro y no toma en trágico su tristeza:

_ Kagome es una buena muchacha. Ha hecho una locura no te lo niego, pero tiene por disculpa su corta edad, pues traviesa como un diablillo, no pensó en las consecuencia que podía tener su broma. Pero bien a pagado su engaño, si la hubieras visto durante días y noches, en la cabecer de su Abuelo, llena de angustia con la idea de que podía ser la causante de su muerte. La chiquilla inconsciente y traviesa, hoy es una mujer digna de tu cariño.

_ No estoy tan seguro como tu, pero de todos modos, ya no puede importarme lo que ha hecho. Kagome me fingió un cariño que no sentía, y no tuvo el valor de desengañarme. Por eso prefirió no contestar mis cartas, varias le he escrito y yo aquí como un bobo, triste por su ausencia, pero casi me alegro de su silencio.

Más las palabras de Sesshomaru no concuerdan con su aspecto abatido, y Jaken _sama_ comprende que su corazón no esta de acuerdo con lo que piensa su cabeza.

_ ¿Crees que volverá? a mí no me importa, pero… _ después de un silencio, en que se queda pensando _ ¿La perdonara el Abuelo?...

_ Es dificil, por eso me gustaría que te acercaras a él. Ella no heredará esa fortuna, pues cómo sabes, tu Abuelo está empecinado que esta vaya por línea de varón, y tu eres el llamado a ello. Ya le he hablado de ti, en varias ocasiones, y no sé enoja como antes. Creo que por eso debes de escribirle, para que te reciba, yo sé que él se animaria mucho y olvidaría lo amargo de su desengaño, y tal vez en un futuro lejano, tú podrías heredarlo…

Sesshomaru, piensa en las palabra de Jaken y sabe cual es su respuesta:

_ Estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que tu me digas para reconciliarme con mi Abuelo, pero no para ganar su fortuna. Él ha hecho mucho por mí y soy agradecido, y es lo único que me mueve para tratar de animarle, pero su dinero para nada lo quiero. Y aun suponiendo que me lo dejara a mí, lo tomaría tal cual es, solo para pasarlo integró a las manos de Kagome, pues aunque ella haya muerto para mí, no seré tan vil, como para que la despoje de lo suyo.

Jaken _sama_ sonríe plácidamente a través de sus gafas, y sé dio cuenta que era inútil poner a prueba a Sesshomaru, pues era un joven honorable, enamorado de Kagome.

_ En este siglo, ya no sé ven hombres honorable cómo tú, que no codician el dinero por sobre todas las cosas… ¡Lastima que no puedan conciliarse las dos cosas y los dos!...

_ Ni siquiera lo menciones, no vuelva a mencionar su nombre frente a mí…

_ No vale la pena que se apure tanto por una mujer, con tantas otras que estarán ofreciendo su amor. Me hubiera gustado que se casara con Kagome, pero si ella no te quiere…

Y los ojos, de su joven amo, clavados en la tierra, no pueden ver la regocijada expresión, del bueno de Jaken sama, él era muy inteligente y sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas, él le había prometido a su amigo cuidar a su familia...

 _ **OOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOO**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? un poquitin más corto, pero bueno era necesario pararlo ahí.**_

 _ **Por desgracia, está a punto de terminarse, así que espero que disfruten los siguientes capítulos, y prometo subir otra de las historias que vienen en esta recopilación de viejas revistas… ¿Alguna pareja en especial?... se aceptan sugerencias…**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo suercalifragilisticuespialidoso hasta donde estén…**_

 _ **YOI MINO…**_


	10. EL NIETO DEL LORD CAP 19 y 20

_**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en el cuento, "El nieto del conde" que salió publicado en la revista "ROMANCES" en el mes de agosto de 1951, de la autora Carmen Martell.**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Encontrada entre cosas viejas de mi abuela, que al parecer, gustaba de leer estas revistas.**_

 _ **Si alguien conoce la revista o a la autora, por favor comenten, algo al respecto.**_

 _ **La adaptación de la historia, pertenece a su servidora…**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **XIX**

_ Hija, muchas felicidades, hoy cumples dieciocho años, eres toda una mujer…

Lady Kikyo abraza a su hija con cariño y orgullo, y mira preocupada su lindo rostro, pues en él hay una sombra de tristeza.

Un par de meses han pasado desde que volvió de _Sendai_ , completamente cambiada. Su madre apenas si la había reconocido, pues no entendía qué había sucedido con su alegría, sus cánticos y sus risas… ya no sé oye por su mansión sus correrías, ni entra a su habitación hecha una tromba.

Esta triste, muy triste, y Kikyo _sama_ , se sorprende de la enorme huella que dejó su fracaso con su Abuelo, en su corazón.

Pero por más que le había dicho que su sacrificio no había sido en vano, no reaccionaba.

Su Abuelo durante su estancia en _Sendai_ , sin que ella lo supiera, puso a flote toda su fortuna; las hipotecas fueron canceladas, y de nuevo tuvieron en su haber, una renta saneada, sin necesidad de perder las tierras que había heredado de su querido Inuyasha.

Después de que Kagome volviera destrozada, intentó ponerse en contacto con Lord Taisho, ofreciendo devolver toda la fortuna invertida, aunque ello significaba quedar en la ruina nuevamente.

Pero las cartas jamás fueron contestadas por Inu Taisho, y Jaken le dio a entender en varias de ellas, que a pesar de todo, su Abuelo no quería condenar a su nieta a la pobreza, y que tenía ya una vida desahogada.

La lección había sido dura, pero el porvenir se presentaba bien, y encontraba ridículo que su hija sé encasillace en una pena exagerada, aún más cuando el amor intentaba tocar sus puertas, y un muchacho de buenas condiciones y brillante porvenir, pretendía casarse con ella.

Alli en el salon, luce un magnífico arreglo floral, que inunda la habitación con su perfume, pero Kagome apenas repara en él.

_ ¿Ha venido el correo hoy? _ pregunta con interés.

_ Creo que si.

Kagome busca en la mesa donde suelen dejar la correspondencia, con interés, y encuentra varias cartas, pero no ve entre ellas la caligrafía de Sesshomaru.

Tenía esperanzas de recibir una carta ese día, pues él sabía que era su cumpleaños.

Un triste suspiro se escapa de su pecho, ¡Que tonta era al seguir pensando en él!, y en una carta que no llegaría nunca, pues probablemente, le estaba dando su cariño a otra mujer, olvidándose de ella para siempre, después de saber la verdad.

Y mientras tanto, su madre, deseosa de su felicidad, se ha aliado con Sango _san_ , y Miroku _kun_ , su sobrino, distrayendola de sus pensamientos, en cuanto la veían triste.

_ Ven aca, amiga; por lo que veo, no te escribió tu Abuelo _ le dice Sango, creyendo que su carta es la que inútilmente espera, _ Esta tarde, olvidarás la tristeza por un momento, y disfrutarás de la hermosa reunión que ha organizado tu madre, en tu honor, y lucirás el Kimono nuevo, que ha mandado hacer especialmente para ti, ¿No es genial? el programa no puede estar mejor, además, tienes la atención absoluta de Natsume _kun_ , que está loco por ti…

_ Me aburre ese joven, se pone de un pesado, es presumido y ególatra…

_ Si no fuera porque alguien ha capturado mi atención, le permitiria que me pretendiera.

Kagome apenas sonrió, pues sabía que su primo, había capturado la atención de su amiga.

Pero Natsume no lo había logrado con ella, y no podía evitar compararlo con Sesshomaru, pues con él, las horas que iba de visita a su casa, eran insoportables y con Sesshomaru se iban volando.

_ Hija mia, sonríe por favor, no puedo creer siquiera, que no hayas dedicado una mirada de admiración para este espléndido ramo… es hermoso…

_ Si madre, en verdad es muy bonito _ contesto Kagome, y para complacer a su madre, hunde su naricilla en las perfumadas flores, donde encuentra un pequeño sobre blanco.

_ Debe ser la tarjeta con dedicatoria…

Y dentro de él, sobre un escueto " _feliz cumpleños"_ , una preciosa pulsera, con la insignia de su regimiento, de la que era un joven general.

Pero aunque Sango y su madre se emocionan, ante el espléndido y hermoso regalo, ella solo la guarda en el mismo sobre y dice con seriedad:

_ Tendré que devolverla, no somos nada, como para admitir un regalo tan espléndido.

_ Hija, antes de despreciar el especial regalo de Natsume _san_ , deberias tener en cuenta, que aunque no tienen ninguna relación en este momento, en un futuro podría suceder, pues es un buen partido, y tal vez no encuentres nada mejor que él.

Y Lady Kikyo, coge su brazo y ella misma le pone la pulsera en la delicada muñeca.

_ Lo unico que quiero, es que no piense que le estoy dando esperanzas.

Y su rostro era serio, sin dejar dudas de sus palabras.

_ Realmente eres incomprensible Kagome, no concibo que no encuentres a Natsume _san_ , agradable, al menos que…

Y por primera vez piensa su madre, que otro, haya en las tierras del Norte, se hubiera ganado su corazón.

Pero su hija nunca le ha hablado de nadie, ni han llegado a su mansión, cartas de algun hombre.

Kagome no contesta, solo mira a su amiga, que le dedicó una triste mirada, pues solo Sango comprende su dolor; y su rostro se enciende.

_ ¿He acertado Kagome?... ¿será posible?... ¿acaso él te rompió el co…?

Pero no hay necesidad de palabras y Kikyo por fin comprende todo, la tristeza de su alegre hija, el sacrificio de ir a cualquier compromiso social… y el desprecio que siente por Natsume _san…_ pues el corazón de su hija pertenece a alguien más.

_ ¡Oh Hija mía!_ dice con tristeza.

Y Kagome se refugia en sus brazos, contenta de desahogar su pena con su madre…

_ Le quiero, ¿sabes?, jamas podre ser feliz con alguien más…

No dice su nombre, y ella no sé lo pregunta. ¿Para que?, demasiado bien comprende, que ese hombre la ha olvidado, y a su hija solo le quedaba buscar consuelo.

_ Ya no debes de pensar en eso. Me temo que este asunto no tenga solución, y no quiero verte el día de hoy, con esa cara triste. Prometeme, que dejaras eso atrás por este día, y no le haras pagar a Natsume _san_ , el mal rato que otro te hizo pasar. Así que limpiemos esas lagrimas, y preparemonos las tres, para el convivio de esta tarde.

Estaban todos sentados en el luminoso salón, en torno de la gran mesa, donde estaban dispuestos, distintos postres japoneses y Europeos, que eran los favoritos de Kagome.

Su rostro sonríe… en aquellos momentos ha olvidado sus penas de amor, y el ambiente de cariño y camaradería, la envuelve, haciendola feliz por un momento.

Ella misma sirve el té para los invitados, y sus labios sonríen, cuando va entregando cada taza.

_ Toma madre, Sango _chan…_ Miroku _kun…_ Kaoru _san…_ _ va diciendo mientras atiende a su invitados.

_ Y ¿para mí no hay nada? _ le pregunta Natsume, con una mirada que sonroja a las demás jóvenes, pero que para ella pasa desapercibida.

_ Te paciencia, ya llegara su turno, Natsume _san_.

La noche va cayendo, y los faroles dispuestos iluminan a los invitados, que platican alegres, mientras Kagome sonríe tranquila contenta de dejar todo su dolor aun lado, aunque sea por ese día.

Una de las doncellas de la casa se acerca a Lady Kikyo y a Kagome.

_ Un señor pregunta por la señorita…

_ Bueno, hazlo pasar, seguramente es otro invitado… _ le contesto la Lady.

_ Ya le dije Kikyo _sama_ , pero insiste ver a la señorita a solas…

_ ¿Ha dicho su nombre?

_ No…

Entre las chicas se cambian unas miradas y risitas, mirando a Natsume _san_ , pues seguramente se trata de algo de competencia. Y él toma un aspecto serio y pregunta:

_ ¿Vas a ir? _ pregunta en voz baja a Kagome.

Tal vez ella creia, que era una falta de cortesía, hacerla llamar de esa manera en medio de la reunión en la que estaban, y no pensaba recibir a esa persona, pero su rebeldía salio a flor de piel, al notar la posesión con que quería retenerla Natsume _san_.

_ Naturalmente, tengo curiosidad de saber quien es.

Kagome avanza, acompañada de su doncella, que no se apartará de ella en ningún momento.

Cuando entra en la biblioteca, ve a una persona, contemplando el retrato de su padre, que ha sido mudado de la habitación de su madre.

Cabello color plata, ropa formales, se vuelve, cuando escucha el suave jadeo de sorpresa que ha dejado escapar Kagome, al verlo, pues no es otro que Sesshomaru.

_ Kagome… _ su mirada es intensa como siempre, y ella se hunde en el mar dorado de sus ojos… _ he venido a felicitarte, como lo prometi.

La muchacha no sabe si reír o llorar.

_ ¿Tú aquí? _ pregunta dudando si sueña.

_ Yo mismo… soy Sesshomaru, y vengo a cumplir palabra. Prometí venir hasta aca a buscarte, y aquí estoy…

_ Mucho has tardado… _ dice molesta Kagome, _ Pense que me habías olvidado.

El rostro de Sesshomaru es serio y duro, y no le permite leer a Kagome sus pensamientos.

_ Pues casi lo hago, y no me faltaba razón, pues cuando me entere de todo me puse furioso, y más, por no haber recibido nada de tu parte, que me preparara para el duro golpe… ni una explicación… ni una palabra.

_ Pues yo te escribí…

_ Sí lo sé. Me he enterado de ello, hasta apenas unos días; pero antes de eso, fue un golpe terrible para mí, enterarme por alguien más de tu engaño.

Creí que eras una farsante y una mentira tu cariño, también; casi enloqueci de furia y dolor, y confieso que llegué a detestarte.

Kagome sintió un frío dolor, atravesar su corazón, ante las palabras de Sesshomaru.

_ Pero Jaken _sama_ , que te quiere muchísimo, poco a poco, me fue calmando y haciéndome ver, que era injusto contigo. Al mismo tiempo, me di cuenta de que tu ausencia no me traía el olvido, empezaba a comprender, que tú eras necesaria para mí felicidad, y sentía deseos de escribirte, pero mi orgullo me impedía rebajarme a ti.

El rostro de Kagome, está pálido, con la mirada sobre el suelo, escuchando su reclamo.

_ Más un día, la casualidad hizo que alguien encontrara tu carta en el fondo de un cajón de tu escritorio, y me la remitirá.

Al leerla comprendí el motivo de tu silencio… Los dos, probablemente, habíamos estado sufriendo por orgullo, y yo había quedado tan mal ante tus ojos, como tu a los míos.

Quería hablar contigo, pero no podía confiar las palabras que quiero expresar a la simplicidad de una carta.

Necesitaba verte, para deshacer el equívoco y volverte a preguntar, ¿Me quieres aun?...

Kagome lo miraba, con el rostro sonrojado y la mirada brillante por las lágrimas de felicidad que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Pero una alta figura, apareció en el marco de la puerta, pues Natsume, impaciente por la tardanza de Kagome, la ha ido a buscar.

_ Te estamos echando de menos en el salon, ¿no vienes? _ pregunta Natsume, con cierta familiaridad, mientras dedicó una mirada fría a Sesshomaru, que corresponde de igual manera, sintiendo el demonio de los celos, despertarse en su interior.

Pero Kagome rompe la tensión del momento, pues intuye sus miradas.

_ Es verdad… olvidaba que tengo invitados. Ven Sesshomaru _san_ , me gustaría presentarte a todos.

Aquella interrupción, molesta a los tres, pero Kagome no se atreve a quedarse, y Sesshomaru no tiene más remedio que seguirla.

" _¿Quien sera ese tipo?... le habla de una manera… ¿su madre la habra comprometido?"_ sé pregunta Sesshomaru, mientras se dirigen al salón donde están reunidos todos, mientras de reojo, mira a su posible rival.

_ Me gustaria conocer a tu madre, ¿está aquí?...

Kagome lo guia hasta ella, y es tal, la felicidad que refleja su rostro, que Lady Kikyo comprende que han terminado casi todas sus penas.

Sango de igual manera, sonríe al ver a ambos juntos de nuevo.

_ Buenas noches, Lady Kikyo, mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho, y mi madre era hermana adoptiva de mí tío Inuyasha y ahijada de mi Abuelo Inu Taisho.

_ _Okaeri nasai_ Sesshomaru _kun_ , te conoci siendo un pequeño apenas, y veo que ahora eres todo un hombre, siempre recuerdo a tu madre, Rin _san_ , con mucho cariño… _ la voz de Kikyo se quebró, al recordar con amor a su amiga y aliada en el amor que sentía por Inuyasha.

_ Espero que te quedes a esta reunión, y si estás unos días más en _Kyoto_ , me gustaría invitarte a una cena más formal.

_ Seria un honor para mí…

Y aquella noche, cómo sus días compartidos en _Sendai_ , acaparó a Kagome, mientras Sango y Miroku los acompañaban, dejando de lado a los demás invitados, comprendiendo Natsume, que la felicidad de Kagome no la encontraría con él, y cómo el caballero que era, se rindió y se marchó esa noche, permitiendo que Kagome pudiera pasear con Sesshomaru por los jardines, mostrándole su casa, y al final sentándose en la privacidad de la biblioteca, frente al retrato de su padre.

_ He pasado unas horas infernales…

_ ¿Porque lo dices? _ preguntaba Kagome, confundida y con el ceño fruncido.

_ Hay que estar ciego para no notar, que tu amigo, Natsume _san_ , sé creía con derechos sobre ti, ¿Son novios?, sería terrible que hubiera llegado a ti, demasiado tarde.

Y tomaba su mano y la besaba, después de ver que la doncella, los ignoraba un instante, permitiéndoles un poco de privacidad.

Y Kagome lo mira, con su mejillas sonrosadas y sus grandes ojos azules, que irradian ternura.

_ No has llegado tarde. Desde que estoy aquí, no he hecho más que esperarte. Estaba segura de que vendrias, aunque últimamente empezaba a perder las esperanzas.

_ Pues ya estoy aquí, en busca de mí princesa encantada, y no me iré hasta que fijemos una fecha para nuestra unión. Yo no tengo nada que me impida casarme contigo cuanto antes, pues ya no estoy dispuesto a pasar más tiempo separado de ti.

Deseo tanto, tenerte a mí lado…

Un reloj de bronce, colocado sobre la chimenea, da doce campanadas…

_ La hora del misterio _ dice sonriente Kagome, _ ¿No tienes miedo de que vuelva a convertirme en el Nieto del Lord? ¿en aquel chiquillo del que te gustaba burlarte?...

_ No bromees Kagome. Esa parte de tu vida me desagrada. Solo una cabecita loca como la tuya, fue capaz de inventarse semejante diablura…

_ Te equivocas Sesshomaru. Lo que me hizo cometer, lo que hoy comprendo que fue un verdadero disparate, no fue mi cabeza, si no mi corazón. Pues no era capaz de ver sufrir a mí madre, y perder lo poco que nos había dejado mi padre, y mirando su retrato comprendi…

Sesshomaru, posa sus ojos en el retrato del adolescente, de cabellos negros, vestido de manera formal, con su _katana_ en la mano, con el que compartía, unos legendarios ojos dorados, que vienen de parte de la familia del Lord Taisho.

_ ¿Es tu padre?... pense que eras tu… me parece estar viéndote aquella mañana, que te encontre en la carretera, a excepción de la mirada, la tuya era más dulce y de extraños ojos azules, como tu madre, y la difunta Lady Izayoi…

Pero Kagome, está absorta en el retrato de su padre, y casi no escucha las palabras de Sesshomaru.

_ ¿Crees que tambien me pueda perdonar mi Abuelo? le extraño mucho…

Y Sesshomaru la abraza, mientras ella derrama esa lágrimas, atoradas desde hacía un tiempo, en su corazón.

Y mientras mira el retrato de su tío, parece que los ojos sin vidas del retrato, le sonríen…

 **XX**

Lady Kikyo esta en su habitación, sentada junto a la ventana, haciendo una labor de punto, bordando el _obi_ que su hija usara el día de su boda con Sesshomaru.

Hace frío, pues ha llegado el invierno, y ella se ha refugiado en su habitación, donde la chimenea mantiene un delicioso calor.

En su casa se vuelven a escuchar los cánticos de su hija, que lo hace, tan feliz, como antaño.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Kagome ha cambiado, pues al fin es más madura, más mujer, tomando las riendas de su vida y prometiendose a Sesshomaru, para casarse con él en la primavera.

Sesshomaru le parece un gran muchacho, que le recordaba mucho a su amado Inuyasha, pues se había labrado su propio camino lejos de las exigencias de Lord Taisho.

Y se siente tranquila, pues sabe que él la hará feliz, asi como su difunto marido a ella.

El correo ha llegado y los cantos de Kagome cesan, buscando alguna carta para ella.

Sus ojos de inmediato encuentra la letra de su amado, y guarda la carta en la manga de su _kimono_ , mientras su rostro se sonroja, y Kikyo y su doncella se ríen disimuladamente de ella.

Pero descubre una carta más, dándose cuenta, que es la letra y el nombre de Jaken _sama_ , la que están en ella.

" _ **Mi pequeño diablillo:**_

 _ **He tardado en comunicarme contigo, pues esperaba tener buenas noticias, cuando tuviera que hacerlo.**_

 _ **El tiempo ha pasado, sin ninguna novedad, pues tu Abuelo al principio, no quería ni oír mencionar tu nombre.**_

 _ **Sin embargo me di cuenta, de que tus cartas no corrían el mismo destino que las de tu madre.**_

 _ **No las leía delante de mí, pero las guardaba cuidadoso, para hacerlo después; y yo creo que esas cartas, han ido poco a poco haciendo efecto.**_

 _ **Hace unas semanas me dijo:**_

" _ **¿No es verdad que se echa de menos al chiquillo?"; al oirlo, pensé que estaba en alguna especie de ataque senil, pero pocos días después, volvió a decirme:**_

" _ **La casa esta muy triste sin el chiquillo, ¿Que te pareceria, si hiciera llamar a ese travieso diablillo? Ella no tiene culpa de haber nacido mujer, y soy injusto cerrarle por eso, las puertas de mi casa. ¿Qué te parece?"**_

 _ **Para qué voy a decirte lo que le conteste, seguramente te quedarías extrañada, pues ignoras de qué maneras tengo que tratar a tu Abuelo, para conseguir que actúe bien.**_

 _ **Pero el caso es, que a la mañana siguiente, me pidió que escribiera en su nombre, haciendote una invitación en toda regla, para pasar el fin de Año, junto con tu madre, en la Casa de la Luna.**_

 _ **Dice que son fiestas de familia, y él quiere pasarlas con la suya…"**_

Kagome llora mientras lee la carta, y su madre se preocupa al ver su reacción, pensando que pueden ser malas noticias.

_ ¡Madre, que contenta estoy…! ¡Por fin…!

Y sé abraza a ella, hipando mientras llora de felicidad.

_ ¡Bueno pues! ¡¿Que ha pasado?!.

_ Adivina, Madre… _ Kagome estaba que estallaba de felicidad.

_ ¿Vendrá a visitarte Sesshomaru? _ intenta Kikyo.

_ ¡Mejor que eso!...

_ ¿Que puede ser mejor, que la visita de tu prometido?...

_ ¿Olvidas al Abuelo?...

_ ¿Es posible? ¿te ha escrito?... _ el rostro de Kikyo palidece, dejando caer la labor al suelo, mientras se pone de pie.

_ Él no, pero Jaken sama lo ha hecho en su nombre, convidandonos a las dos, a pasar una temporada en su finca, ¿no es eso maravilloso?...

_ ¿A mí también? ¿no te habras confundido? deja que lea la carta…

Cuando Lady Kikyo se convence de que ella, la que fue rechazada por su suegro, ha sido llamada a su lado, junto con su hija; siente una inmensa alegría.

_ Ven hija mía, quiero abrazarte. Llevo toda mi vida esperando este momento. ¡Que alegría tendría Inuyasha, si viviera para regresar al lado de su padre!, esperemos que desde el cielo sé entere de todo y tome parte en nuestra dicha _ y Kikyo junto con su hija, rompe en llanto de felicidad.

Al día siguiente, todo son carreras; los baúles bajan del desván, y en las habitaciones, se nota la urgencia de un próximo viaje.

Kagome quiere marcharse enseguida, aunque aún falta tiempo para fin de año; pero su Abuelo la espera, y necesita oír de sus labios, que la ha perdonado y que aun la quiere.

¡Que diferencia entre ambos viajes!... cuanto tembló en el primero, ante la incertidumbre, de no saber lo que le esperaba en presencia de su Abuelo.

Ahora el paisaje de las tierras del norte, no le parece tan triste, y aunque el sol, brilla de manera tenue por las nubes cargadas de blanca nieve, en el interior no le importa, pues es el sol de su felicidad… Cada paso la acerca a los brazos de su Abuelo.

Solo hay algo que le preocupa, y es el no saber, cómo tomará su Abuelo, sus relaciones con Sesshomaru; pero no quiere pensar en eso, ¿para que?, su optimismo le hace creer que todas las penas han terminado, y que todo, de ahí en adelante se arreglara todo satisfactoriamente.

El tren se detiene en una estación a mitad de camino, y Kagome, asomada por una ventanilla, ve una alta figura cubierta por una sombrilla, que lo cubre de la lluvia invernal, y cuyo rostro cubre, sin darle oportunidad de verle, aunque su corazón a adivinado antes que sus ojos, que es Sesshomaru, que ha salido a su encuentro.

_ Recibí tu telegrama, y no he podido aguardar para verte en _Sendai_ , y felicitarte, sé lo que significa este encuentro para ti, ¿estás contenta?...

_ Mucho, no sabes el cariño que le tengo al Abuelo… me alegra poder verle pronto… Estaba impaciente por llegar, pero ahora…

Kagome calla, y Sesshomaru comprende lo que piensa, tomando su rostro le dice bromista:

_ Podemos ir con el maquinista y rogarle que desacelere el tren, pues a este paso en pocas horas estaremos en la estación de _Sendai_ ; y yo, aunque lo desee, no podre ir a visitarte a la Finca, ¿hasta cuando te vere en _Sendai_?...

_ En seguida que pueda, ire de visita con mi madre; pero además hablaré con mi Abuelo, no quiero engañarle, y es lógico que se tenga que enterar de nuestra relación, ya que vamos a casarnos.

_ ¿Te vas atrever? _ pregunta asombrado, Sesshomaru _ Acuerdate de aquel día que me contaste, cuando intentaste mí defensa… Lo más probable que cómo entonces, no te de permiso de salir, y al final no podamos vernos.

_ No creo que llegue a tanto, yo sé que lo consentirá, él me ha mandado a llamar, y eso significa que ha habido un cambio en su corazón. Por nada del mundo renunciare a ti, Sesshomaru…

_ Ni yo a ti, mi princesa encantada; pero hay que ser prudentes, y no por hablar demás, perdamos demasiado pronto estos días de felicidad que nos aguardan y te vuelvas a enfrentar con tu Abuelo. Más adelante, cuando esté más próxima la boda, seré yo quien se encargue de él , y de conseguir su consentimiento; pero ahora no le digas ni una palabra, prometelo.

_ Me pides algo que me cuesta mucho, no quiero engañarle más.

_ No te pido que lo engañes, si no que calles por un tiempo nuestra relación, y te lo pido por su bien, pues me he enterado por Jaken _sama_ , que su salud ha quedado resentida después de su enfermedad, y tenemos que ser cuidadosos con su salud.

Ahora tendrá la impresión de recibirte de nuevo, cómo Kagome y no como Tadashi, y es conveniente dejar pasar un tiempo, antes de darle otra fuerte noticia que cause en él una impresión. Fíate de mí, Kagome, y si realmente me quieres, no dudes obedecerme en esto.

Y Kagome lo promete, aunque en el fondo de su corazón, sueña con que llegue la hora, en que su Abuelo y Sesshomaru puedan hacer las pases, y bendiga su union, permitiéndoles casarse sin ningun contratiempo, que acaben de una vez por todas los misterios.

El resto del viaje, transcurre demasiado a prisa, y en la estación de _Sendai_ , los espera Jaken _sama_ , que a través de sus gafas, mira complaciente a Kagome y a Kikyo, en compañía de su joven Amo, y sonrie pues al fin las cosas entre ellos, pudieron arreglarse.

Una rápida despedida a su prometida y a su futura suegra, una leve reverencia a Jaken _sama_ , y Sesshomaru continúa su camino hacia _Sendai_ , mientras ellas siguen otro camino, hacía la finca del Lord Taisho.

Desde su habitación, espera impaciente el Lord a su "nieto".

Le cuesta trabajo convencerse, de que aquel chiquillo, largo y esbelto, de rostro lampiños y ojos azules, cuyas diabluras y testarudez le hacían tanta gracia, sea una muchacha.

Apenas si la vio, aquella noche de su revelación… pero estaba ciego de cólera y apenas la noto.

Luego, entre sueños, recordaba un lindo rostro, tan parecido a su difunta Izayoi, vestida de blanco, con el cabellos sujetó en un apretado moño, que se inclinaba preocupado sobre el suyo, aquellos días de su terrible enfermedad.

A él le parecía un ángel… sus manos eran suaves y fuertes y sabían prestarle maravillosamente, sus cuidados.

Él no sabía quién había sido esa maravillosa criatura, que un día desapareció de la cabecera de su cama, pero cuando estuvo mejor, supo por Jaken _sama_ , que era su nieta.

Y después de ese momento, la perdonó en su corazón, aunque luego tuvo que luchar con su orgullo.

Él la había corrido de su casa, tras el vil engaño, y mucho le había costado hacerla volver de nuevo, pero estaba cansado por los años, dándose cuenta de que por orgullo, había perdido a su hijo, a Kagome y a Sesshomaru.

Escucho el sonido del carruaje, en el camino empedrado, y eso le produce una honda emoción.

_ Ya están aquí _ dijo en un susurro.

Y apoyándose en su bastón, se dirige a la entrada, por la que ya entraba, en una carrera loca, Kagome, que al ver a su Abuelo, se para de seco en el umbral de la puerta.

Durante unos minutos, los dos callan… la emoción le ha quitado el uso de las palabras a Kagome.

El Lord la contempla, lleno de admiración, con su _Kimono_ azul cobalto y _obi_ color blanco, su pequeñas manos cubiertas por las amplias mangas y su cabello suelto, sujeto solamente por una peineta, que él le había regalado a su difunta Izayoi, y que esta, le había dado a Inuyasha, como un recuerdo de ella, antes de morir.

Kagome es realmente hermosa y encantadora, y viéndola, ya no la imagina vestida como hombre, pues aunque es parecida a su hijo, Kagome tenía mucho de Izayoi y su madre.

Sus brazos se abren, emocionado, para recibirla en ellos.

Ella comprende su muda llamada, y embargada de felicidad, sé arroja a ellos, diciendo:

_ Perdoname Abuelo… no sabes cuanto lamento mis locuras…

Inu Taisho, al oír sus palabras, se separa un poco de ella.

_ Ni una palabra más sobre el pasado _ dice sonriente _ Hay que olvidarlo todo, como si no hubiese existido. Estoy muy contento de que por primera vez, vengan a esta casa, la mujer de mi hijo y mi nieta. Espero que vengan a alegrar, mi triste vida…

Kikyo, recibe la mirada llena de emoción de su suegro, y solemnemente, se inclina ante él, como el Lord que era, y al ver Inu Taisho, los anillos de Inuyasha en la blanca mano de su nuera, lo embarga una honda emoción, y abre más sus brazos para recibirla también:

_ Ven también tú, hija mía, que al abrazarte me parece que le doy a mí hijo, ese abrazo de reconciliación que hasta su muerte le negué.

Y los tres, derramaban lágrimas y risas, mientras Jaken _sama_ los mira y siente una inmensa alegría.

_ Inuyasha, esto es parte de tu obra…

 _ ***o*oo*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***_

 _ **¿Les gusto?**_

 _ **Dejen su review y comenten…**_

 _ **Además disculpen la tardanza, pero debido a problemas con mí brazo (inflamacion, por veneno de medusa), no pude escribir estos días…**_

 _ **El final esta cerca (que apocaliptico se escucho), asi que gracias por acompañarme en una de mis primeras historias, que espero de corazon , que les haya gustado…**_

 _ **Pienso adaptar una más, de la coleccion de mí Abuela, asi que, comenten, ¿que pareja les gustaria?, puede incluso ser de algun anime diferente (que ojala y conozca)...**_

 _ **Me despido, enviandoles un abrazo supercalifrigilisticuespialidoso, hasta donde esten…**_

 _ **YOI MINO**_


	11. FINAL

_**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en el cuento, "El nieto del conde" que salió publicado en la revista "ROMANCES" en el mes de agosto de 1951, de la autora Carmen Martell.**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Encontrada entre cosas viejas de mi abuela, que al parecer, gustaba de leer estas revistas.**_

 _ **Si alguien conoce la revista o a la autora, por favor comenten, algo al respecto.**_

 _ **La adaptación de la historia, pertenece a su servidora…**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **XXI**

Varios días han pasado, y la alegría reina en la vieja mansión del Lord del Oeste.

Inu Taisho, ha hecho un descubrimiento que le ha dado un nuevo interés a su vida, pues jamás hubiera imaginado que su nuera, Kikyo _san_ , fuera una magnífica jugadora de ajedrez, y encuentra en ella una magnífica adversaria, que le ha hecho entretenidas sus veladas.

Kagome se siente feliz por eso, pues las horas que dedicaba al finalizar la tarde, en un juego que por nada disfruto, las puede utilizar en algo más.

Ahora es libre de disfrutar la Hacienda, como antes no lo había hecho, pues la sujeción a la que estaba "atada", debido a las clases, entrenamientos, labores, ha terminado, pues al " _nieto_ " no lo trata, como trata ahora, a la nieta.

Su sonrisa fácil, su mirada de ojos claros, y palabras dulces, desarman su furores, y Lady Kagome está creyendo muy seriamente, que el Lord está consintiendo demasiado a su nieta.

Antes de que empiece a nevar, Kagome vuelve a salir montada en la hermosa jaca color gris, acompañada de Ginta o de Hakaku, que por un par de monedas, la han dejado vagar por _Sendai_ , sin más compañía que su amiga, que no deja de hablar de sus apasionadas cartas con Miroku.

Pero Sesshomaru fue el más feliz, al ver a Kagome nuevamente, pues sabía que se verían un poco más seguido, que las últimas veces en _Sendai_.

Pero el viaje de casi tres horas de camino, no lo puede repetir diariamente, y cómo él no se resigna solo verla los fines de semana, ha decidido trasladarse, a un pueblecillo cercano a la Hacienda, donde un matrimonio amigo de él, han decidido ayudarlos, poniendo a su disposición sus jardines, para que ellos puedan verse, un par de horas, al finalizar la tarde, cuando su Abuelo y su madre juegan ajedrez en la biblioteca.

Nadie le pregunta a su regreso, donde ha estado, cualquiera diría que su presencia pasa inadvertida por ese par de horas, y que nadie se da cuenta de la felicidad que brilla en su rostro.

Y así transcurren los días…

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercan, y en la vieja Hacienda, por primera vez en años, sé hacen los preparativos para celebrar.

Sesshomaru y Kagome, ese día se han reunido en _Sendai_.

_ ¿Quieres que le diga a mí Abuelo lo nuestro _ le pregunta a su novio.

_ Sería para mí tan triste, que nos celebraras con nosotros el Año Nuevo, esa celebraciones son en familia.

Pero Sesshomaru le contesta:

_ Aun es pronto, ten paciencia. No conviene apresurar las cosas…

Y se atreve a besarla nuevamente ese día, para distraer los pensamientos de su amada.

Una mañana su Abuelo la manda a llamar.

Su aspecto es serio, y teme que haya podido enterarse de sus salidas secretas con Sesshomaru. Su madre también está ahí, y no falta el bueno de Jaken _sama_.

_ He querido que estén todos presentes, pues bien lo merece la noticia, que quiero darles _ dice el Abuelo con cierta solemnidad, _ Hace rato ha salido de aqui mí notario, pues acabo de hacer nuevamente, mi Testamento.

Inu Taisho calla, para ver el efecto de sus palabras, pero ve la mirada preocupada, que piensa en su salud, así que despacio continua:

_ En estos momentos, siento la satisfacción de haber deshecho un error que me dictó mi orgullo, pues he dejado sin efecto el otro testamento, que hice hace muchos años, en el que despojaba a mí hijo lo que legítimamente debía de pertenecer a mí muerte. El tiempo ha querido que le sobreviva, y que caiga por fin la venda que cubría mis ojos.

Kagome será, pues mí heredera, y a ella, como es natural, irá a parar toda mi fortuna.

Ya no te negaré mi apellido, y serás una Lady por derecho, como lo es tu madre al casarse con mi hijo.

Todo será tuyo, de aquí en adelante, y hasta después de que disponga _Kami_ de mí.

El Lord hace una pausa y mira a su Nieta.

Esta no parece emocionada al verse convertida en una rica heredera, sino más bien consternada y conmovida.

Lady Kikyo llora de alegría, pues su hija al fin tiene el lugar que se merece en la familia Taisho, y tomando su mano, la besa con agradecimiento, después de una profunda reverencia.

_ ¡Que bueno es usted, para con mí hija…! ¡¿cómo podré pagarle tanta bondad?!...

_ Aguantando mi mal humor, mí carácter gruñón y resigandose a pasar en mí compañía el resto que me quede de vida. ¿Es mucho pedir?...

Kagome, al oir estas últimas palabras, recupera el habla, y sus lágrimas inundan sus ojos.

Y arrojándose a sus brazos le dice con cariño:

_ No abuelo, ya nunca te dejaremos, no te te quedaras solo, asi no heredemos tu dinero.

El Lord está conmovido por la reacción de su hermosa nieta, intentando contener las lágrimas.

_ Vaya _ dijo Inu Taisho sonriendo _ ¿Es posible que una muchacha se muestre indiferente sabiendo que ha heredado una inmensa fortuna? Porque soy muy rico, todos estos años solo me he dedicado a reunir una gran fortuna; no comprendo por que no estas dando brincos de alegría, al ver que voy a procurarte el modo de satisfacer cada capricho tuyo. Yo creia que solo por eso, había venido cierto " _señorito_ " ha esta casa…

Kagome le tapa la boca con las manos, mientras baja la mirada y su rostro se sonroja de vergüenza.

_ No me lo recuerdes Abuelo… me avergüenza pensar en ello, por eso lamento que seas rico, pues debes creer que mi cariño no es sincero, y sin embargo yo le quiero mucho…

_ No te atormentes más , pequeña. Te creo y voy a darte ocasión de que me demuestres si realmente me quiere.

Y en las palabras de su Abuelo, hay cierto matiz, que la pone en guardia, pues algo estaba por suceder.

_ Creo que sabes lo que me pesa, que mis bienes y títulos no vayan por línea de varón , que desde tiempo inmemorial, han sido de la familia Taisho, heredando de mí padre, y de mí abuelo, así sucesivamente. Y Pensando en ello, he ideado un medio que puede conciliar todo. Tengo un sobrino…

El Lord calla, al ver la palidez del rostro de Kagome, pero continúa diciendo:

_ Tengo un sobrino lejano, el actual _Koshaku_ (marqués) de _Ryukyu_ , del que nosotros también somos nobles.

Él joven _Koshaku_ (Marques), reúne todas las condiciones, que una muchacha puede desear, es guapo, exitoso en su carrera, y tiene gran simpatía entre las mujeres, Irasue _sama_ me lo dijo así, si es que no confías en mí criterio.

Incluso he hablado con él de ti… creo que te ha visto en tus tardes de teatro en _Sendai_ , y está dispuesto, si tu lo aceptas, a casarse contigo.

¿Qué te parece?...

Su Abuelo, mira a Kagome a los ojos, y ve en ellos un inmenso dolor.

_ ¿Entonces, Abuelo, la fortuna que me ofrece tiene un precio?, porque entonces renunció a ella _ dice Kagome con dignidad.

_ No me has entendido bien. Podía haberte dejado mi fortuna con esa condición, pero no lo he querido así.

Te case o no te cases con el _Koshaku_ , seras mi heredera. Solo de ti depende, si aceptas, dándole una gran alegría a tu Abuelo, que te quiere, o no. Además no creo que tengas que sacrificarte, en cuanto veas a mí candidato, estoy seguro de que aceptaras mi elección.

Eres joven y nunca has amado, sé que podrá conquistar tu tierno corazón.

El Lord sonríe, y Kagome siente unas ganas inmensas de llorar, ¿porque no puede decirle que el _Koshaku_ de _Ryukyu_ llega tarde? pues ya hay alguien que ha ganado su cariño.

Pero allá, desde el rincón en que contempla la escena, Jaken _sama_ , ha puesto su dedo en los labios, recomendando silencio.

Debe callar, pues la salud de su abuelo lo exige, y este, al darse cuenta de su muda actitud, le pregunta:

_ ¿Qué estará pensando la hermosa pretendida? ¿acaso en cómo será su hermoso galán?, No tardaras mucho en conocerlo Kagome, pues lo he invitado a pasará la nochevieja con nosotros y recibir junto el Año Nuevo, y quizas, si tu lo decides comenzar el año con un compromiso.

No quiero forzar tu voluntad, pero dices quererme, y en verdad nada me haría más feliz.

Kagome nuevamente lo abraza.

_ Te quiero Abuelo… te quiero… te quiero…

E Inu Taisho siente sobre su mejilla, la humedad de unas lágrimas, que él no ha derramado.

OoOoOo

Aquella tarde sale a montar con Sesshomaru, pues no quiere estar en casa de sus amigos, vagando por el frío bosque, buscando unas termas donde sentarse y poder calentarse.

Kagome va en silencio, siguiendo en su jaca, al brioso semental, donde va montado él, y Sesshomaru ve en su mirada y su semblante la tristeza reflejada.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, princesa? _ le pregunta cariñoso.

_ Estoy muy triste Sesshomaru, el _Karma_ , me ha cobrado mis travesuras.

_ ¿Porque lo dices? ¿que pudo haberte cobrado el _Karma_?.

_ Mi abuelo quiere casarme con un pariente suyo, un _Koshaku_ (Marqués) de _Ryukyu…_

Y las lágrimas, pican sus ojos, amenazando con salir.

Sesshomaru la mira intensamente, con una dura mirada.

_ No puedo creerlo.

Y lo que es peor, dado el carácter de tu Abuelo, hará todo lo posible por conseguir tu consentimiento para esa boda, y volverán para ti los días de lucha y de sufrimiento, a no ser que el _Koshaku_ termine conquistandote y al final aceptes…

_ ¡Sesshomaru! _ dice Kagome furiosa y triste _ ¿Tan mala opinión tienes de mí? yo no soy de las personas que cambian su cariño con facilidad.

_ ¿Qué tienes entonces?, si me quieres no tienes porque pensar demasiado, pues nuestros planes siguen en pie, y solo el vacilar me hace pensar que no estás muy segura de tus sentimientos.

Y en la voz de Sesshomaru, además de reprimenda, hay tristeza.

_ Si lo estoy, y por eso sufro doblemente.

Me duele mucho no poder complacer al abuelo, pues todo este tiempo, ha sido muy bueno conmigo, compensando todos sus años de ausencia.

Y ahora añora esa boda, que cree que hará mí felicidad, pues ignora que mí corazón ya no me pertenece, y su candidato ha llegado tarde, ¡que arrepentida estoy de haber callado nuestra relación!, pues me habría ahorrado estas complicaciones…

Kagome había bajado de su yegua, cubriéndose más con su abrigo de cálida piel, caminando hacia las termas.

_ Probablemente tu Abuelo ya haya tenido su plan formado, desde que te llamó a su lado…

_ Si ambos no estuvieran peleados…

En el rostro de Sesshomaru se dibuja una suave sonrisa y toma su rostro mientras se abrazan fuertemente.

_ Esa hubiera sido una buena solución, pero Kagome, ahora no es el momento de proponersela…

_ ¿Entonces que vamos hacer? incluso tú, igual que Jaken _sama_ , me recomiendan guardar silencio pues la salud de mi Abuelo aun no esta para disgusto, y que me espere hasta conocer al _Koshaku_ , que cuando vea que no hay ninguna química con él, mi Abuelo desista.

_ ¿Jaken te ha dicho todo eso? ¡Ah bribón! ya me las pagará todas juntas… _ dice indignado y molesto.

_ No te enfades con él, quiere y cuida tanto al Abuelo, que teme otro nuevo ataque… a mí también me aterra que por mí culpa vuelva a enfermar nuevamente. Estoy entre la espada y la pared, ayúdame Sesshomaru.

¿De qué manera puedo safarme del compromiso con ese inoportuno que ha venido a empañar nuestra felicidad?...

_ Bueno, puedo desafiarlo, y tú serás la esposa del que quede vencedor…

Sesshomaru sonreía, mientras se sentaban en las rocas, cerca del cálido vapor del agua.

_ ¿Tienes ganas de bromear?...

Y Kagome lo mira con tristeza, pues ha elegido el peor momento para comenzar.

_ Lo hago por animarte, porque comprendo que ahorita no queda más que esperar.

Jaken _sama_ tiene razón, la salud de tu Abuelo así lo exige, y también me sentiría mal, si por mí causa inicia tu rebeldía.

Tengo confianza en ti, sé que nadie ganará tu corazón, más que yo, deja pues que las cosas sigan su curso, tal vez, el _Koshaku_ no sea de tu agrado, o tú el de él, aunque lo dudo pues tu belleza es avasallante.

Hay silencio entre los dos, y Kagome siente una gran tristeza, mientras ve que Sesshomaru, con su fusta, hace dibujos en la nieve blanca, abrazandola pensativo.

Comprende que se encuentra en un callejón sin salida; frente a frente están el cariño de su Abuelo y el amor de Sesshomaru, y aunque la elección no es dudosa, esta de por medio la salud de su abuelo.

El silencio es total, en medio de aquel bosque blanco, solo el sonido de las termas que corren hacía el helado riachuelo, más adelante.

No duda, lo ama, mucho…

Se hinca frente a él, mirándolo de frente.

Esa mirada dorada, calida y fria al mismo tiempo.

Quita sus guantes para tocar su rostro helado, y sé acerca besándolo, de una manera profunda, sintiendo una honda emoción, que nace en su pecho y recorre su cuerpo, notando por primera vez, que su cuerpo era el de una mujer y era de él.

Sesshomaru se sorprende de ese beso, cargado de pasión, uno muy distinto a todos los recibidos hasta ese momento, y la sujeta de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, sintiendo su corazón latir con acelerada fuerza.

Kagome se sienta sobre él, y mientra lo besa, siente el corazón en su garganta y su rostro ardiendo, a pesar del frío.

Él trató de tranquilizarse, besando su mejilla, pero sentía mil mariposas en su estómago, y dio un beso más, avanzando hacia su cuello, mientras ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados, apretados antes las desconocidas sensaciones.

Se abrazaron aún más fuerte y Sesshomaru, continuo el camino de besos, hasta su cuello, probandolo, saboreando el dulce sabor de su blanca y tierna piel, que hacía salivar su boca, endurecer su cuerpo, sujetándola fuerte, queriendo fundirse en ella, mientras sentía la respiración excitada de ella, gimiendo en silencio, volviendolo loco.

Kagome va más allá, con una idea puesta en su mente.

Quiere ser suya, solo suya, y ella también se atreve a esconder su rostro en su cuello, exponiéndose un poco más a él, y atreviéndose también a realizar esa nueva caricia entre ellos, dándole pequeños besos mariposa en su sensible cuello.

Sesshomaru, segado de pasión, la recuesta sobre la blanca nieve, que no siente por el grueso de su abrigo, y besa sus labios, de manera fuerte, devorandolos, introduciendo su lengua que danzaba dentro de ellos, probandose, disfrutando, saboreando.

Apoyado sobre sus manos, bajó nuevamente por su cuello, llegando al _haneri_ , quería removerlo, ir más allá, desnudarla en medio de la blancura del bosque y hacerle el amor.

Pero respiro profundamente, aspirando el aroma de su seno, y se apoyó en su cuerpo, relajándose, tratando de guardar la compostura.

_ Sesshomaru yo… yo lo siento…

_ No princesa, disculpame tu a mí…

Sé sentó de nuevo, tomándola en su regazo y recomponiendo su abrigo.

_ Marquesa, ¿al menos me convidara a su boda?...

Sesshomaru trata de bromear con ella, al ver su triste semblante, pero se arrepiente al ver cómo lo mira con los ojos abierto y llorosos, tratando sé contener la enorme lágrimas que recorrían el sonrojado rostro de muñeca.

_ No llores, Kagome, perdon… no creas que estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti tan fácilmente, pero después de este momento no puedo sentirme pesimista, pues me doy cuenta de cuánto me amas y cuanto te amo yo.

Creeme cuando te digo, que haré todo lo posible para que nuestra boda se realice, y con el consentimiento de tu Abuelo.

Y la abraza contra su cuerpo, consolando la lágrimas que él mismo ha provocado, y cuando comienza a nevar suavemente, deciden irse a prisa, pues puede atraparlos una tormenta.

Cuando Kagome va por el camino que la lleva a la hacienda, ya sola, va pensando en cómo la felicidad le duró tan poco y que de nuevo, días amargos le aguardan.

Quiere maldecir al _Koshaku_ (marqués) de _Ryukyu_ , pero no siente ánimos de aumentar más su _karma_ , y lo deja asi.

¿Cómo será ese joven? ¿en verdad reunirá todas las condiciones que su Abuelo espera en un heredero?.

Y ya en la oscuridad de su habitación, mientras ella descansa su cabeza en la suave almohada, sueña en Sesshomaru, y en el _Koshaku_ , que la quiere arrebatar de sus brazos.

 **XXII**

En la oscuridad del cielo, destacan brillantes las estrellas, que iluminan todo el paisaje nevado.

Todo se ha vestido de blanco, aquella noche, en la que un año más terminaba y comenzaba otro nuevo, cargado de oportunidades.

Toda la noche había caído la nieve, pero eso no impidió que el Abuelo, ofreciera por primera vez en años, un _Bonenkai_ , una pequeña fiesta para sus amigos y empleados, pero en especial con su familia recién recuperada.

Todo los días anteriores, los empleado se habían dedicado a hacer una limpieza profunda en toda la mansión, para comenzar el Año Nuevo desde cero, sacando todo lo malo de sus hogares y de su vida.

La entrada de la hacienda y de la mansión estaban decoradas con bambú, cuerda sagrada, y pinos, encargados especialmente para la ocasión, mientras que en cada habitación de la mansión, había platones con mandarinas, que todos podían tomar libremente, además de _mochi_.

De todas partes de Japón y del mundo habían llegado postales de felicitación por un nuevo año, de amigos y parientes lejanos, tanto del Abuelo, cómo de Kikyo y Kagome.

En el altar, están los retratos de Izayoi e Inuyasha, en los que han puesto incienso que nunca deja de quemarse, además de campanillas de oro, flores de invernadero y mandarinas también.

Por primera vez en años, Inu Taisho visitaria un Templo, donde iba acompañado de su Nieta y de su Nuera, además de los empleados de su casa, que también iban a dar gracias por el nuevo años, y comprar amuletos, para la salud, la fortuna o el amor.

Lady Kikyo y Lord Taisho, beben _sake_ dulce y tibio, para soportar el frío al que no son muy afectos, pero estaban ahí acompañando a Kagome, que elevaban sus plegaria con fervor, pues esperaba que el amor entre Sesshomaru y ella triunfará al final.

Mientras los monjes del Templo, hacían sonar las ciento ocho campanadas tradicionales, piensa Kagome en las palabras de su Abuelo, que le había dicho esa tarde.

_ Me ha avisado mi sobrino, el _Koshaku_ de _Ryukyu_ , que esta noche vendrá a compartir con nosotros la primera cena del año.

Espero que hoy luzcas más bella que de costumbre, quiero que vea tu hermosura y le guste, cómo sé que tu gustaras de él, en verdad me hace mucha ilusión esta unión.

Kagome, guarda silencio, ruborizada, pues la mirada de su Abuelo le hace creer que conoce sus secretos.

_ Abuelo, es que yo… _ pero no se atreve a continuar.

_ Todo irá bien, y no creo que haya motivo para esa sombra de tristeza que veo en tu mirada. Debes aprender a confiar en mí, y en que quiero lo mejor para ti. Por favor, intenta contener un poco tu rebeldía, pues aunque me causes con esto un disgusto, no te forzare a aceptarlo.

Pero si realmente me quieres, al menos promete que trataras bien a mí sobrino, y pondrás toda voluntad en conocerlo esta noche.

_ Está bien, Abuelo, lo intentare…

_ Me basta con eso…

Y paternal beso su frente.

Kagome volvió de sus recuerdos, pues acompañaba a su Abuelo al carruaje, después de que rezara sus plegarias en muchas décadas.

Pensaba en su hijo, pidiendo perdón hasta donde estaba, al igual que su querida Izayoi, que fue la mejor esposa y madre, a pesar de tener un matrimonio arreglado.

Ahora compensaria tantos años de tristeza y rechazo a su hijo, a su nieta y a su nuera, ya jamás estarían solas, y en el altar sé los había prometido.

Sesshomaru estaba en el mismo Templo, y desde lejos, había estado observando a su amada Kagome y a su Abuelo, sin atreverse a acercarse.

Pero cuando ve, que ellos han subido a su carruaje y van de camino a la hacienda, se escurre entre la gente, para que Kagome pueda verlo.

Sus miradas se encuentran y con sus ojos expresan, lo que sus palabras, en ese momento no pueden decir.

Más el Lord, intrigado por la brillante y perdida mirada de su Nieta, dirige su mirada al mismo lugar que ella, y ve a Sesshomaru, que ha olvidado un poco la prudencia, hipnotizado por los azules ojos de Kagome.

Kagome se da cuenta, que han sido soprendidos y palidece, ante un nuevo enfrentamiento entre ambos, preocupada por la salud de su Abuelo.

Pero es más grande su asombro, cuando ve que su Abuelo le hace señas para que se acerque:

_ Ven Sesshomaru, no necesitas ocultarte. Esta primera noche del año, quiero que todo lo malo quede atrás y comencemos perdonándo mutuamente.

Sesshomaru lo abraza con orgullo, pues para él todo ha quedado atrás desde hace mucho…

_ Te presento a mi Nuera, y a mi Nieta…

Kagome bajó el rostro, mientras ambas saludan a Sesshomaru con una leve reverencia, y para que su Abuelo no note el fuerte rubor de su rostro, pues no cabe en su asombro, y menos cuando le oye decir:

_ Regresamos a casa, la cena nos aguarda, ¿quieres acompañarnos Sesshomaru?...

_ Sera un honor para mí…

Kagome cree estar soñando, pues el desconocido pretendiente no a parecido, y podrá compartir esa noche al lado de su amado Sesshomaru.

El banquete, está finamente servido, esa noche por tradición, lo que abunda en la mesa, serán los marisco, aunque Kagome, cómo un detalle especial, a mandado servir también _Soba Toshikoshi,_ pues los largos fideos, eran como un deseo de larga vida para quienes lo comieran.

La hermosa porcelana, los palillos laqueados, rosas de invernaderos para decorar la mesa, mientras el comedor esta iluminado por muchísimas velas, que dan un iluminado y mágico ambiente.

_ Sesshomaru, tú siéntate al lado de Kagome.

Le dice el Lord, señalando el lugar reservado para el _Koshaku de Ryukyu._

Kikyo le dedica una discreta y ligera sonrisa a su hija, que no puede creer todo lo que está sucediendo esa noche, deseando que el dichoso hombre no apareciera.

Sesshomaru obedece con naturalidad, y mira a Kagome, con la que no ha podido cruzar ninguna palabra.

_ ¿Estas contenta?.

Le pregunta en voz baja, cuando el Abuelo se distrae por un momento.

_ Mucho… ojala mí suerte no termine pronto.

Y felices, todos comen los sabrosos alimentos dispuesto para esa noche.

_ Abuelo, ¿me podría permitir unas palabras?...

Dice Sesshomaru, después de que todos terminaran de comer.

_ Vamos a mí despacho, ahí estaremos tranquilos _ y Kikyo le ofrece su apoyo, dirigiéndose juntos a la biblioteca.

_ ¿Qué significa esto? _ preguntó Jaken sama, que está fumando tranquilamente después de comer.

_ ¿Crees que Sesshomaru se atreva a decirle lo nuestro?.

Kagome retorcía sus manos nerviosa, sin poder levantarse, pues los nervios la tenían clavada en su lugar.

Ni un sonido de discusión llega hasta al comedor, donde ella y Jaken _sama_ esperan, aunque su amigo de manera muy tranquila, y ella con los nervios a flor de piel.

Y sin soportarlo más, se levanta y se dirige a su habitación, para intentar tranquilizarse en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

Sé sosiega viendo las suaves llama de la chimenea, hasta que una doncella viene a buscarla.

_ Señorita, su Abuelo me manda a avisar que la espera en el salón, junto al _Koshaku de Ryukyu_.

Ella siente un dolor sordo en su pecho, el candidato de su Abuelo ha llegado y no tenía ya esperanzas de poder estar con Sesshomaru.

_ Nieta, te hacía en el comedor…

La mirada de su abuelo era luminosa, mientras su madre la miraba, intentando decir algo que no lograba adivinar.

Miro por la habitación, buscando al dichoso _Koshaku_ , pero solo vio a Sesshomaru, con la mirada baja, esquivando sus ojos. ¿Que había pasado?.

_ Me parece que por esta vez he triunfado y no te quedará otra más que aceptar, al pretendiente que he elegido para ti… _ le dice el Lord, posando su mirada satisfecha y triunfante sobre ella.

¿Que había pasado? ¿acaso había rechazado a Sesshomaru? ¿él se había rendido a su propuesta?...

La felicidad se apaga en los ojos de Kagome, esperando las palabras que marcarán su destino.

Oye la puerta _shogi_ abrirse…

_ Tu compromiso con el _Koshaku de Ryukyu_ es para mí una satisfacción…

Pero ella lo interrumpe pensando en los sentimientos de Sesshomaru.

_ Abuelo, no me haga esto, por favor no frente a…

_ ¡Ah! ¿Eso quiere decir que le rechazas?.

Pero Kagome no responde, bajando la mirada, temerosa de preocupar a su Abuelo, mientras las lágrimas inundan sus ojos, intentando que no salgan, tragando duro, y respirando para evitar llorar.

_ Está bien, por lo visto sigues tan testaruda como siempre, y eres capaz de renunciar a tu dicha por llevarme la contraria.

Kagome lo mira suplicante, pero él solo ve a alguien tras de ella, y siente vergüenza al verse expuesta ante el _Koshaku_ (marques).

_ Ya la has oído, Sesshomaru _san_. Lo siento, pero ella no te quiere…

_ ¿Sesshomaru…?

Kagome sé gira, pues ella ha escuchado entrar al _Koshaku_ , pero no había sido otro más que Jaken _sama_.

El _Koshaku_ , había estado en la habitación todo el tiempo.

_ ¿Que…? Pero…

_ ¿No sabías que él era el _Koshaku de Ryukyu_?.

Y ella mira a su novio, pues no da crédito a sus palabras.

_ ¿Porque o me lo has dicho? no sabes cómo he sufrido…

Sesshomaru se acerca y la sostiene, pues teme que su palidez derive en un desmayo.

Su mirada no puede expresar más amor, y Kikyo se siente feliz por su hija.

_ Me he enterado hace apenas unas semanas, y tu Abuelo me ha pedido guardar el secreto.

Además, no tienes nada que reclamar, pues has sido tú la que nos enseño a fingir, ¿no te acuerdas _Tadashi_?...

_ Ahora no es el momento de recordar esos amargos momentos; yo que tu me preocuparia más por la respuesta que tiene que darte mi Nieta.

Interviene Inu Taisho, mientras se acerca a ellos acompañado de su Nuera.

_ Mi sobrino y nieto, Sesshomaru Taisho, hijo de Rin y de un lejano pariente, del que ha heredado el título de _Koshaku Ryukyu_ , nos acaba de pedir a tu madre y a mí, tu mano en matrimonio.

Y aunque ambos hemos accedido, pues para mí sería una enorme ilusión, que los dos se unieran, me temo que mi testaruda nieta, está más empeñada a llevarme la contraria.

Kagome no dice nada, y solo sé arroja a los brazos de su Abuelo, feliz de que la pesadilla al fin hubiera terminado.

_ ¿Y yo? ¿me aceptas si o no?...

Y Kagome se dirige a Sesshomaru y también lo abraza, feliz de poder estar a su lado y de que él hubiera recuperado el cariño del hombre que lo crió y le dio su nombre.

Su Abuelo y su madre los dejan solos, acompañados de Jaken _sama_ , que está contento de ver a sus dos críos favoritos, al fin juntos.

_ Entonces Kagome, ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?.

_ Si Sesshomaru acepto…

Y después de poner un hermoso brazalete aderezado de brillantes, la abraza a su cuerpo posesivamente y le da un beso cargado de amor, lleno de sentimiento.

Y ella no puede ser más feliz, al fin está con el hombre que ama…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **ÖÖOOÖÖÖ¨¨ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖOÖÖÖ¨¨ÖÖ¨¨ÖÖOÖÖO**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR HABER ESTADO HASTA EL FINAL…**_

 _ **¿Quieren epílogo?**_

 _ **Deja tu review y opina al respecto...**_

 _ **Y esperen la siguiente historia, aún sin título, que también será una adaptación del cuento "Embrujo" de la misma revista "Romances", publicación de 1951...**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo supercalifragilisticuespialidoso, que espero no sea el último…**_

 _ **YOI MINO**_


	12. EPILOGO

_**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en el cuento, "El nieto del conde" que salió publicado en la revista "ROMANCES" en el mes de agosto de 1951, de la autora Carmen Martell.**_

 _ **Los personajes del manga INUYASHA, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Encontrada entre cosas viejas de mi abuela, que al parecer, gustaba de leer estas revistas.**_

 _ **Si alguien conoce la revista o a la autora, por favor comenten, algo al respecto.**_

 _ **La adaptación de la historia, pertenece a su servidora…**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **EPÍLOGO**

El noviazgo con Sesshomaru no pudo ser más hermoso.

Su Abuelo había sido como un padre protector, imponiendo horarios estrictos, para sus visitas a la Finca, dejando que Kagome saliera a _Sendai_ los fines de semana, con su madre o Jaken _sama_ de chaperones obligatorios.

_ ¡Ay amiga! no sé cómo puedes soportar tanta disciplina…

Sango se quejaba con Kagome, pues al ser su mejor amiga y salir con ella, era vigilada de la misma manera y más, después de que el sobrino de Lady Kikyo, Miroku _san_ , la visitara ocasionalmente en _Sendai_ , pretendiendo formalmente.

Pero Kagome no sé molestaba, para ella era hermoso tener un Abuelo cariñoso que la celara, tomando el lugar que su padre.

La mansión no podía lucir más distinta, pues ya se notaba la mano femenina en la decoración del hogar y en el diseño de los jardines, que esa primavera estarian florecientes, para la boda de Kagome y Sesshomaru.

Inu Taisho, se sentía feliz escuchando los alegres cantos de Kagome por su hogar, llendo de un lado a otro poniendo flores en cada habitación y besando sus mejillas cada que sé lo topaba.

Siguió practicando _Kyudo_ (arqueria), cosa que le agrado a él, pues nunca esta demas saber un arte marcial.

Kikyo en un principio sé asombro, pero al ver la figura perfecta al sostener un arco, no pudo más que admirar su talento.

La relación entre Lord Taisho y Sesshomaru, se había fortalecido de nuevo, tratándolo como un hombre honorable que desposaría a su nieta y no como el chiquillo que tuvo que criar y sacar adelante.

Por primera vez se daba cuenta de que era un hombre forjado por mérito propio, que había aplicado cada enseñanza recibida por él en su vida, y no pudo sentirse más orgulloso.

Los últimos dos meses antes de su boda, se habían transformado en una vorágine, como la fiesta de presentación o _Miai_ , una pequeña ceremonia donde se presentaban a los novios.

Sango _san_ había enumerado desde el nombre, estatus, educación y salud de su amiga, como también todas sus bellas cualidades, que de sobra conocía Sesshomaru, pues su matrimonio no había sido concertado.

El _nakodo_ o representante de Sesshomaru había sido el hermano de Sango, Toshiro Kobayashi, que había viajado para la boda de su amigo y para conocer al novio de su hermanita.

Habían asistido a almuerzos de amigos o socios de Sesshomaru, además de otros miembros de la nobleza, que de esa manera celebraban el compromiso de ambos.

En uno de esos, ya el último donde ambos anunciaron que habían aceptado casarse, Kagome había ido a su habitación a cambiar de kimono, pues accidentalmente había ensuciado el que traía puesto ese día.

Había bordeado la mansión, para evitar encontrarse con los invitados, acompañada de Sango que la ayudaria a mudarse de ropa.

Y cuál fue su sorpresa, al encontrar a Sesshomaru junto a Kagura, mientras sostenía un caballo, y al mismo tiempo besandolo.

Alcanzó a ver cuando este la empujo, apartándose violentamente, para después notar el sollozo asombrado de Kagome, que había presenciado toda la escena.

_ ¿Sesshomaru…?

Preguntaba en un susurro, sintiendo su corazón partirse, mientras él trataba de acercarse rápidamente, para explicarle lo sucedido.

Sango había visto la risa burlesca de Kagura, e intentó tranquilizar a Kagome, asegurando que Sesshomaru no era culpable.

Pero Kagome evito sus brazos, no quiso escuchar palabras, y agarrando a su yegua, se dirigió por el camino contrario hacia el bosque, pues quería estar sola.

_ Sango _chan…_ yo…

_ Ya lo sé, _baka…_ esa tonta tenía que hacer una de las suyas, obviamente despechada. Habla con Kikyo _sama_ , sin que tu Abuelo se entere, explicale que iras a buscarla. Yo le pediré a Toshiro _nii-san_ , que te cubra con los invitados.

_ Gracias Sango _chan…_

Beso su frente, y de inmediato pidió audiencia con su futura suegra, que al explicarle lo sucedido se preocupó por su hija, pero sin dejar de creer en la honorabilidad de su yerno, al que ya quería cómo un hijo.

Sé excuso con su suegro, alegando que iría a ayudar a su hija, que al parecer estaba indispuesta en su habitación.

Y de esa manera Sesshomaru pudo salir tras ella, por la parte de atrás, sin levantar sospechas.

*O*O*

Kagome lloraba, mientras se bajaba de Kirara, dejándola pastar en el mismo claro donde estaban las termas que había visitado con Sesshomaru el invierno pasado.

Los cerezos estaban en flor y ella se sentó bajo uno de ellos, a enjugar sus ultimas lagrimas.

¿Cómo se había atrevido esa bruja a besar a novio, en su fiesta de compromiso?... Sabía que Sesshomaru no tenía más culpa, que el haberla recibido, pero aun así, sentía su ego herido.

Escucho los pasos calmados de las herraduras contra el suelo, del brioso semental en el que venía Sesshomaru.

Y le tranquilizó saber que la había seguido hasta ahí, y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, pues la idea de que una chiquilla sin experiencia no podría complacerlo, regreso a su mente.

_ Kagome… _onegai_ , perdoname… yo… ella…

Él solo bajo la mirada avergonzado, pues no había previsto el certero movimiento de Kagura. Además no soportaba las tristes lágrimas de su amada.

Se hinco frente a ella, tomando su delicado mentón, tembloroso, mientra secaba las lagrimas que se empeñaban a salir de su rostro.

_ No llores Kagome, nadie merece tus lagrimas…

Y las besaba de sus ojos, evitando que cayeran, mientras ella se abraza a él emocionada.

_ Sesshomaru, yo tengo… tengo miedo de que alguna mujer con más experiencia te aparte de mí lado.

Y escondió su rostro avergonzado en el cálido espacio de su cuello, pues era la primera vez que tocaba "ese" tema con él.

_ Tontita, yo no me caso contigo por tu falta o no de experiencia. Quiero estar contigo porque te amo.

_ Pero Sesshomaru, tu tenias cierta reputación con las mujeres, yo no quisiera que te desilucionaras de mí.

Sesshomaru la miraba sorprendido, pues no sabía qué decir o si echarse a reír.

No podía creer que Kagome estuviera preocupada por lo que fuera a ser su intimidad de esposos.

Acercó su rostro al de ella, y la beso con amor, con una idea en mente, rogando al cielo que no lo odiara al final por eso.

La tomó de la cintura, uniendo más a él, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo reaccionar bajo sus manos, cada respiración, cada estremecimiento, cada latido de su corazón.

Quería volver a repetir la pasión sentida, la vez anterior que habían visitado las termas.

Hacerle ver, que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pues el que fuera virgen no impedía que ella o él sintieran atracción o placer.

Bajo por su cuello, mientras Kagome gemía y se abandonaba a sus brazos, sosteniendo con fuerza, mientras la recostaba en el tierno y suave pasto.

Sé deleito con la poca piel expuesta, lamiendola a saciedad, mientras ella se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, ¡por Dios! era tan receptiva.

Bajo una de sus manos, buscando su pierna desnuda, que no podía evitar que saliera por la abertura de su _kimono_ , acariciando la suave y blanca piel, sintiendo cómo se erizaba bajo su toque, subiendo más y más por ella, sin dejar de besar su cuello.

Sintió la tela suave y ligera de su fondushi, y mirando sus ojos, supo que podía ir más allá, pues ella sentía tanta curiosidad como él, aunque su inocente rostro fuera un poema, sonrojado por completo, bajando su mirada apenada y al mismo tiempo deseosa.

Sus dedos sintieron la suave y escasa pelusilla que cubría su intimidad, a través de su ropa interior, que delicadamente la cubría, y con sus dedos expertos acarició suavemente, arrancando de sus labios dulces gemidos, que ahogaba con sus besos, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar bajo el suyo, ansioso, apasionado.

_ ¡Oh Kagome!...

Y la besaba con más pasión, enloquecido por la humedad que estaba sintiendo en el cuerpo de ella.

Kagome sentía su sangre hervir, hormiguear por todo su cuerpo, mientras sentía cada músculo tensarse, juntándose más a él, con una dolorosa necesidad de sentirlo aún más.

Su respiración se volvio más superficial, sentía su mente volar, acercándose a un punto sin retorno, a una explosión inevitable, gimiendo con fuerza, pegándose más a él, sintiendo su cuerpo deshacerse en sus manos, corriendose de placer.

Sesshomaru la besó con mucho amor, contento de verla tan entregada, pues era una gran señal de que su matrimonio funcionara bien, en ese aspecto.

_ Sesshomaru… eso fue… ¡Oh _Kami_! ni siquiera sé que fue…

_ Mi princesa, eso fue tu primer orgasmo…

Kagome lo miraba avergonzada pensando que las cosas llegarian más allá, deseandolas incluso…

_ Pero tu no disfrutaste…

_ Si lo hice, verte gozar bajo mis manos fue un placer desmesurable…

Y guió una de las pequeñas y blancas manos de su amada, hacía el miembro erecto que se alzaba a través de su _hakama_.

Kagome se sorprendió, por el tamaño, por la necesidad sufrida y por las terribles ganas que tenía de explorarlo.

_ Me espera una vida a tu lado, mi amor… y todas esas, ambos gozaremos.

Esa noche en su habitación, no había dejado de suspirar, deseando que esos días pasaron de prisa, para volver a sentir las sensaciones despertadas por su amado.

Sesshomaru esa noche, a pesar del baño con agua helada no había podido aplacar su deseo, soñando con su rostro, sintiendo su aroma en el aire, y al final tomando acciones por su propia cuenta.

*O*O*O*

El día de la boda había llegado, y juntos se dirigirán al templo Sintoísta donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia.

En cuanto Inu Taisho vio a su nieta, toda de blanco, con su hermoso Kimono _Shiromuku_ , y su linda cabecita cubierta por la tela del _wataboshi_ , no pudo evitar emocionarse, sintiendo su interior derretirse, al ver la misma imagen que viera medio siglo atrás, cuando se casara con su hermosa Izayoi, de la que Kagome había heredado sus rasgos.

_ Hija, luces bellisima…

Le dijo, besando su frente para disimular su voz quebrándose por las lagrimas que se querian empeñar en salir.

Kagome llego de la mano de su madre y de su Abuelo, a la explanada del templo, mientras Jaken _sama_ los seguía, secando sus lagrimas, cubriendo a la novia con una sombrilla color rojo, contento de estar en ese momento, que seguramente su amigo estaría viendo desde el más allá, sintiendo nostalgia, pues hubiera deseado con toda su alma, haber podido estar en la boda de su pequeña y difunta Ayako.

Pero ese día era de alegrías, y no podía evitar sentir orgullo por su joven Amo, que ya esperaba la comitiva de la novia, vestido de manera elegante y tradicional con su _montsuki_ , llevando orgullo el _kamon_ de la familia Taisho en el.

Después de que los monjes los purificaran, y bendijeron su unión, ellos intercambiaron sus anillos y después realizaron la ceremonia del _San sankudo_ , y mirándose a los ojos, Sesshomaru bebería de tres sorbos, tres copas de sake, seguido de Kagome, que significaba que a partir de ese momento, estarian unidos en cuerpo, mente y espíritu.

Ambos sé tomaron de manos frente al _Gohonzon_ , y dijeron sus votos, prometiendo fidelidad y amor eternos.

Lord Taisho, había dado espléndidos regalos a los pocos invitados que fueron requeridos a la celebración de la boda, feliz por ambos, contento de que su familia haya sido recuperada.

Sonrió al ver a la joven pareja caminar por los hermoso jardines, enamorados, sonrojados, sonriendo el uno al otro, y lamento no haber estado en la boda de Inuyasha y de su nuera Kikyo, que había demostrado ser la más honorable de las mujeres.

_ Inuyasha, hijo… ojala tenga tu perdón…

Y bebió su _sake_ , sonriendo al ver a su nieta feliz.

Se despidieron de la pareja al anochecer, pues su barco zarparía a media noche, llevándolos a su larga luna de miel.

_ Abuelo, mamá, en cuanto toquemos tierra prometo escribirles todos los días.

Y una vez más los abrazó emocionada.

Ellos también lo harían pues tenian el itinerario de cada lugar en el que estarían.

*O¨*O*O*

Esa noche en su camarote, Kagome se vistió para dormir, y de inmediato se metió bajo el cobertor, nerviosa, esperando que Sesshomaru la alcanzara en la cama que ambos compartían por primera vez.

Cuando escucho, que él entró a la habitación, apagando la luz principal, asomó su cabeza creyendo que lo vería en su _yukata_ para dormir.

Pero cuál sería su sorpresa, al verlo avanzar completamente desnudo, hasta donde estaba ella.

Su blanco y musculoso cuerpo, iluminado por la luz de la luna, que entraba por la ventana de su camarote.

Se acostó a su lado, cubriéndose con el mismo cobertor, y tomando su rostro, la besó con mucha ternura, tratando de borrar los nervios.

_ Soy tan feliz… gracias por ser mi esposa.

Kagome se derretía ante sus tiernas palabras, y se dejaba llevar con sus caricias, gozando de nuevo la pasión sentida, descubierta con él, pero sin detenerse esta vez, haciéndola su mujer y tomando por fin el estigma de la virginidad, que ya no era necesario en ese matrimonio.

Todo fue suave y tierno, y aunque no pudo evitar el dolor de toda virgen durante su primera vez, su amado Sesshomaru fue el más paciente y cariñoso con ella, sabiendo prepararla para él.

Durante su recorrido en barco, salieron de su camarote, sólo para lo estrictamente necesario, gozando de las horas del amor recién descubierto en alta mar.

En cuanto tocaron tierra en Singapur, Kagome envió un telegrama a su familia, una carta también y algunos regalos de Asia.

Viajaron en tren por todo el continente hasta llegar Europa, donde fueron felices en Francia, demostrando su amor sin restricciones, besándose donde les viniera en gana, cómo solo los franceses solían hacerlo.

En cada ciudad, ambos recibían noticias de su familia en Japón, sin dejar de decirles los contentos que estaban ambos por la vida recién descubierta.

Después de seis meses fuera, en la Casa de la Luna se recibió un telegrama a mitad de la noche, anunciandoles que ambos volvían, interrumpiendo su viaje de bodas, y que su arribo sería en un mes.

Inu Taisho estaba preocupada, pues la escueta misiva no decía nada más, preguntandose el porqué de la urgencia de su regreso.

Y veía su preocupación reflejada en el rostro de su nuera, tratando de tranquilizarla día con día, de ese torturante mes.

¿Sé habrá enfermado Kagome? ¿habría sucedido una desgracia?...Durante ese mes no habían sabido más de ellos.

OÖÖÖ

Kagome dormitaba en el carruaje que Sesshomaru guardaba en su casa de _Sendai_ , y que en ese momento los trasladaba a la Finca de su Abuelo.

No habían querido descansar un día por el largo viaje, partiendo de inmediato, después de supervisar que la mayor parte del gran equipaje fuera dejado en la mansión de Sesshomaru, partiendo con lo necesario.

El clima frío comenzaba a sentirse en esa región del país, provocando que Kagome se envolviera en su grueso _Kimono_ , mientras Sesshomaru cerraba las ventanillas del coche.

_ ¿Kagome?... princesa… estamos a punto de llegar…

Ella abrió sus dulces ojos, sonriendo con ternura¨, contenta de haber vuelto, y él, maravillado de la belleza que parecía aumentar día con día, de su esposa, beso sus labios suavemente.

_ Que bueno que hemos regresado, me muero de ganas por ver a mí madre y a mí Abuelo.

Lord Taisho se había levantado desde temprano, pues los últimos días no había podido dormir.

Sé había dirigido a los establos, para supervisar el trabajo de los mozos de cuadra, cuando escucho el sonido de un carruaje avanzar por el camino empedrado de la entrada.

Sé dirigió dentro de la casa, hacía su despacho, pensando que tal vez era el médico o algo referente a los negocios, pues no esperaban a Kagome hasta dentro de un par de días.

La puerta se abrió, entrando por ella Jaken _sama_.

_ Mi Lord, la niña Kagome y Sesshomaru sama han vuelto…

Inu Taisho se levantó de prisa, emocionado y sorprendido por la llegada de la luz de sus ojos, dirigiéndose de inmediato hacía la entrada, donde Kikyo lo esperaba sonriente, con el rostro encendido de la emoción.

_ Mí lord, ha vuelto su Nieta, mi hija…

Ambos salieron hacia afuera, donde vieron bajar a ambos, felices y sonrientes de estar otra vez con ellos.

Kagome vestía un amplio _kimono uchikake_ , protegiéndose de la fría mañana, mientras Sesshomaru también vestía de manera formal.

_ ¡Mamá! ¡Abuelo! ¡ _Tadaima_!

Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, se dirigió hacia ellos emocionada, lanzándose a sus brazos, que la recibieron con mucho amor.

_ Kagome, hija, _Okaeri nasai_ … Sesshomaru _san_ , bienvenido también tu.

Kikyo en cuanto se apartó la miro a los ojos, pues se había dado cuenta del motivo de su regreso con solo abrazarla.

_ Bueno pasemos, y desayunamos juntos, Jaken _sama_ está feliz de verlos también, de inmediato a corrido hacía las cocinas para disponer un gran desayuno y que las doncellas preparen su habitación.

Kagome se sostuvo del brazo de su marido, y juntos entraron siguiendo al Abuelo, mientras Kikyo se abrazaba al otro brazo de su hija, contenta por la felicidad reflejada en su rostro.

El almuerzo había sido tranquilo, tocando temas superficiales, sin tocar el tema que tanto preocupaba al Abuelo, pues ambos se veían muy bien.

_ Y bien. Me alegro de que estén de vuelta, pero nos hemos atormentado durante un mes completo, intentado saber el porqué de su repentino regreso, pensando lo peor…

Lord Taisho aún no adivinaba, así que Sesshomaru hablo.

_ Abuelo, le prometo que el motivo de nuestro regreso no es porque haya pasado algo malo, al contrario, es por la firme convicción de que un Taisho debe de nacer en tierras Japonesas y no en tierras extranjeras.

La taza de té, había quedado suspendida cerca de los labios de Inu Taisho, anonadado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Kagome se quitó el grueso _kimono_ exterior, mostrando el vientre que sé comenzaba a notar.

_ ¡Oh hija mía!...

Y Kikyo se levantó bañada en lágrimas, abrazandolos a ambos, contenta con la hermosa noticia recibida.

_ Sesshomaru, Kagome… gracias por hacer feliz a este viejo y darle la esperanza de conocer a sus bisnietos antes de morir.

Kagome lo abrazó emocionada, mientras Sesshomaru, orgulloso igual que él, hacía una sentida reverencia, pues no había necesidad de palabras.

ÖÖÖÖ

Apenas habían comenzado el nuevo año, cuando una fría mañana cubierta de nieve, los llantos de dos bebés, anunciaban su llegada al mundo.

El medico salio de la habitación de Kagome, limpiando sus manos, y anunciandole a los hombres que esperaban fuera de ella, que todo había salido bien.

_ Kagome ha estado de maravilla, su salud está estable, y los pequeños han nacido con excelente salud.

Sesshomaru quería entrar cuanto antes y besar a Kagome, para tranquilizar la agonía que su alma vivió al escucharla traer a sus hijos al mundo.

_ Díganos doctor, ¿que han sido?...

Pregunto Jaken _sama…_

_ Un varón y una niña… puede pasar a ver a su esposa si gusta, y los demas podran verla de uno en uno y durante unos minutos para que pueda descansar.

_ Kagome…

Sesshomaru susurro enamorado, al verla alimentando a sus pequeños, con el rostro sonrojado y sudoroso por el esfuerzo.

_ Sesshomaru, ¿a que son hermosos?...

Kikyo le pasó primero al pequeño hombrecillo, de cabello suave color blanco, que lo miraba con unos enormes ojos, parecidos a los de Kagome.

_ Tu nombre sera Inuyasha, pequeño…

Y su suegra se emocionó hasta las lágrimas, feliz de que el hijo de Kagome llevará el nombre de su padre.

_ Ella se llamara Rin, cómo tu madre, mi amor…

Y Sesshomaru beso a su querida Kagome, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado, con la pequeña Rin entre sus brazos, de indiscutible cabellos negros como el de Kagome, y ojos rasgados como los de él.

Lord Taisho los conoció más tarde, y se sintió feliz de que su Bisnieto varón, llevará el nombre de Inuyasha y que la pequeña llevará el de Rin, aquellos dos hijos, que tanto había amado y que ya no estaban con él…

ÖÖÖÖÖ

Kagome miraba a sus pequeños andar por los jardines, siguiendo a Jaken _sama_ , mientras Sesshomaru y su Abuelo, los miraban orgullosos de su sano crecimiento.

Habían pasado dos años desde su nacimiento y no habían podido ser más feliz y mientras los veía florecer y andar felices haciendo de las suyas, tomaba la mano de su madre, que enamorada, cargaba a su tercer hijo recién nacido.

Había sido un largo camino el que había recorrido para estar ahí, muchos los obstáculos sorteados.

Y recordaba su loca aventura cuando se había disfrazado de chico y se había hecho pasar por el nieto del Lord.

Estuvo a punto de perderlo todo, pero al final, el amor había triunfado… y pequeño tercer hijo, llevaba el nombre de Tadashi, cómo un recuerdo de esa loca aventura, que gracias a los _Kamis_ , había tenido un final feliz, o más bien una hermosa vida feliz, al lado de los que más amaba…

FIN

 _ **ööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööö**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora si, esta historia ha llegado a su fin…**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño epílogo y que lo disfruten mientras leen.**_

 _ **No sé olviden comentar, y recuerden que viene otra adaptación de uno de los cuentos de la antigua revista…**_

 _ **Busquenme en FB con mi nombre de autor y conozcan las imágenes en las que me he inspirado para completar esta historia…**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA EL FINAL… y nos vemos en la siguiente…**_

 _ **Un saludo supercalifragilisticuespialidoso hasta donde estén… }**_

 _ **YOI MINO**_


End file.
